La noche del fantasma
by 0Jp-tsuki0993
Summary: [COMPLETO]Entre el amanecer y el atardecer, la extraña mansión de Shaoran Li permanecía tan inmóvil como una cripta. Más allá de su laberinto, su dueño dormía lejos del alcance del sol. Sakura Kinomoto, era su prisionera, atrapada allí por una amenaza más poderosa que las cadenas... Y también por la necesidad de conocer el calor de la pasión de Shaoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero quiero decirle que la historia no es mía, si no de una autora muy reconocida y que me encantan sus libros su nombre es** _**Anne Stuart , y me fascino tanto esta novela de genero romántico. Asi que espero y les guste. **_**Y también los personajes no me pertenece si no a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Prologo **

El hombre amaba la noche. Se ceñía a su alrededor como un manto suave de oscuridad que le proporcionaba una seguridad tan importante para él como el aire o la comida. De día tenia que esconderse, eran horas que había que dejar pasar, pero por la noche revivía. La sangre corría alegremente por sus venas, sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y, con la protección de las sombras, todo era posible.

Se quedo sentado en la silla, completamente inmóvil, dejando que la noche lo envolviera. Era capaz de pasarse horas sentado así, sin mover un solo musculo, absorbiendo la oscuridad en su alma.

Al día siguiente, su preciosa oscuridad seria violada. Nunca antes había hecho de juez y encontraba la idea curiosamente seductora. En un mundo injusto, el iba a impartir justicia. Quería que Fujitaka Kinomoto pagara por sus crímenes y esperaba usar sus enormes poderes para hacerlo de modo efectivo.

Y luego volvería a retirarse a la oscuridad. Triunfante en las sombras de la noche, volvería a quedarse solo y contento, un

fantasma que aterrorizaba a los habitantes de Oak Grove. Shaoran Li, una criatura que asustaba a niños y adultos. Un monstruo deforme, un espectro de la oscuridad. Un fantasma de la noche.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bien aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que de verdad les agrade la historia. Uno

Sakura Kinomoto se dijo que no había ningún motivo para sentirse culpable. Por primera vez en veintisiete años, iba a hacer algo irresponsable, romántico y maravilloso, Se iría a Europa con sus maletas, sus cheques de viaje y con una tarjeta de crédito lo bastante abastecida como para permitirle vivir hasta que ella, y solo ella, decidiera que había llegado el momento de volver.

Sus compañeros de trabajo de Construcciones Kinomoto le habían preparado una magnifica fiesta de despedida. Algo desproporcionada, quizás, si se tenía en cuenta los pocos años que llevaba en la empresa, pero en perfecta concordancia con las buenas relaciones que mantenía con todos. El hecho de que fuera la única hija del dueño había sido más un hándicap que un incentivo, pero sus compañeros se habían esmerado por darle una fiesta digna de alguien que hubiera pasado cincuenta años en la compañía. Saku la aceptaba con alegría y gratitud, desando poder librarse de aquel terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Después de todo, no iba a dejar a su padre en la estacada. Había trabajado para aquella empresa, fundada por su abuelo, desde que entrara en la universidad. Durante las vacaciones había desempeñado todos los puestos imaginables hasta llegar a aprender el negocio de la construcción desde abajo. Construcciones Kinomoto no era una compañía de construcción cualquiera. Fujitaka Kinomoto la había convertido en un negocio multinacional. Construía mansiones para millonarios, enormes rascacielos de oficinas e impresionantes edificios oficiales.

La empresa tenía muy buena reputación, y Sakura se sentía orgullosa.

Pero estaba cansada de aquello. Cansada de trabajar a todas horas, cansada de estar tan unida a su padre que parecía carecer de vida propia. Cansada de ocultar sus deseos de vivir una vida de aventuras. Y ahora, por fin, iba a dejarse llevar por aquellos deseos. Dejaría a un lado el sentido común que siempre había regido su vida y se marcharía a la a ventura.

Su padre no había aceptado bien aquella decisión. Pero ella no había cedido. El momento era bueno para marcharse. Su progenitor iba a volver a casarse después de cinco años de viudedad y su prometida era una mujer sensata y atractiva, que conocía el negocio tan bien como la propia Sakura. Fujitaka estaría tan ocupado con su nueva esposa que no tendría tiempo de echarla de menos.

Pero, en las últimas semanas, su padre se había mostrado muy preocupado, casi desesperado. Siempre que le preguntaba que le ocurría, insistía en que iba a echarla de menos, pero, a pesar de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, la joven no creía que fuera solo eso.

Había revisado el estado financiero de la compañía, así como las cuentas privadas de su padre, temiendo que estuviera al borde de la bancarrota y no le hubiera dicho nada. Pero, tanto la constructora como Fujitaka Kinomoto parecían estar muy boyantes.

Acepto un vaso de champan francés que le ofreció un compañero del departamento de contabilidad, saludo a una de las secretarias de su padre y avanzo entre la multitud.

Cuatro días después, cogería el avión desde Nueva York. Se había concedido dos días para ir en coche desde su casa en Chicago hasta la Costa Este y luego empezaría su aventura. Pero antes haría un último esfuerzo por averiguar qué era lo que atormentaba a su padre.

Su progenitor no estaba a la vista. Había circulado un rato por entre los invitados, saludando a unos y otros con su habitual cordialidad y luego había desaparecido. Podía estar en cualquier lugar del elegante edificio de oficinas construido siete años atrás según Ios planos del famoso Shaoran Li, pero creía saber donde podría encontrarlo.

La puerta de su despacho en el piso veinte estaba entreabierta. Vio que salía luz por ella y vacilo un momento, preguntándose si no iría a interrumpir alguna escena romántica entre Fujitaka y Madeleine. Pero no. Había visto a la mujer conversando abajo. Su padre estaría solo. Era el momento ideal para una última conversación cara a cara.

La moqueta apago el sonido de sus pasos, a pesar de que llevaba zapatos de tacón alto para compensar el poco más de metro y medio que media. Abrió la puerta del todo, sonriente, y se quedo paralizada de horror.

Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero, de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia fuera. Tenía un revolver en la mano y estaba apoyado contra su sien.

Por un momento, el pánico paralizo a Sakura. Quería gritar, pero sabía que el sobresalto podía hacer que apretara el gatillo. Retuvo

el aliento unos momentos y luego hablo con suavidad. — ¿Padre?

El hombre giro en la silla y dejo el revólver sobre el escritorio. Su cara, normalmente roja y alegre, estaba terriblemente pálida. —Saku —dijo con voz ronca.

La joven cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acerco a él.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? —pregunto, con voz estridente a causa del miedo—. No me des más excusas. No pienso tolerarlo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Su padre permaneció un momento en silencio. Luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a sollozar.

— ¿Por que ibas a matarte? Papa, no estarás enfermo ¿verdad?

El hombre levanto la cabeza.

—Estoy en un lio. Un lio muy gordo. Y no veo ninguna salida.

—No puede ser financiero. Cuando empezaste a portarte de un modo tan raro, comprobé nuestras cuentas. Tenemos mucho dinero, muchos contratos, buenas perspectivas.

—No por mucho tiempo. No si Shaoran Li consigue lo que quiere.

Sakura se sentó enfrente de su padre.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Shaoran Li con esto?

—Se ha propuesto destruirme —dijo Fujitaka .

— ¿Y por qué iba a querer destruirte un arquitecto? Tú ni siquiera lo conoces. Es un excéntrico que nunca sale de su casa. ¿Qué puede tener contra ti? Has construido muchos de sus proyectos, lo

has ayudado a conseguir la reputación de la que ahora disfruta. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerte daño?

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Ese hombre está loco. Por lo que yo sé, nadie lo ha visto nunca. Unos dicen que tiene muchos defectos físicos. Otros, que simplemente padece agorafobia. No importa. Lo único cierto es que está loco y que va a por mí.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué. Debe tener algún motivo. Si no fuera así ¿como podría hacerte daño? Ni siquiera parece tener teléfono donde quiera que viva.

—En Ooak Grove —dijo Fujitaka —. Y puede hacérmelo. No lo dudes.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto su hija, con aspereza.

Fujitaka se quedo pensativo un momento y en sus ojos apareció una luz que Sakura conocía muy bien. Significaba que estaba considerando hasta que punto podía decide la verdad.

— ¿Recuerdas el Centro de Ane de Springfield?

— ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

El derrumbamiento del tejado había causado la muerte de dos obreros y heridas a muchos más.

—La investigación demostró que no había sido culpa de la compañía —añadió.

—Si dijo Fujitaka, con voz lúgubre.

— Fue culpa de Li ¿Verdad? ¿Lo castigaron de algún modo?

—Nunca pudieron probar nada. — ¿Y Li te acusa de eso?

¿Cinco años después ha decidido que tú lo engañaste?

—No. Ha tardado cinco anos en descubrir que en realidad fue culpa mía. Sakura respiro hondo.

— ¿Como pudo ser? Tú seguiste sus diseños. Sabias lo que hacías.

—Intente disminuir los costos. Tú has visto sus planos. Siempre usa los mejores materiales. Un hombre como Li no tiene sentido de la economía. Cree que el dinero es como el agua. No utilice las armazones necesarias para soportar tanto peso.

—Entonces cambiaste sus especificaciones —pregunto ella.

No tenía ganas de oír más. La pesadilla del derrumbamiento del tejado del Centro de Arte era algo que ninguno de ellos podría olvidar nunca. El único consuelo había sido pensar que no había sido culpa suya.

—Tu madre acababa de morir —grito Fujitaka —. Yo no podía pensar con claridad. El negocio atravesaba un momento duro y pensé que, si ahorrábamos algo en las armazones, podríamos disponer de más dinero. Nunca creí que fuera a derrumbarse de aquel modo. Si Li utilizara diseños normales, no habría ocurrido nada.

—Eso es lo que hace que Li sea tan especial. Hace las cosas a su modo y, si sigues sus especificaciones al pie de la letra, todo sale bien. Padre ¿cómo pudiste?

—No ha pasado ni un solo día en que no me lo haya reprochado, en que no me hayan atormentado los remordimientos. Sabes que

hemos cuidado bien de las familias de las víctimas. Y también que no ha vuelto a ocurrir nada semejante.

—Pero Shaoran Li lo ha descubierto.

—No sé como lo ha hecho. Ese hombre es muy misterioso. Y ahora va a destruirme.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Sakura—. ¿Qué puede hacer exactamente?

—Tiene pruebas, o eso es lo que dice. La semana que viene las entregara al F.B.I, a menos que se me ocurra alguna razón por la que no deba hacerlo.

—Eso parece chantaje.

—No será dinero lo que quiere. Tiene más del que pueda necesitar nunca. No sé lo que quiere de mí. Es inútil, Saku. No hay salida.

—No seas ridículo —repuso ella, con voz fría—. No puedes acobardarte ahora. Cometiste un error. Un error trágico. Pero has sufrido por ello. Has hecho lo posible por enmendarlo. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es él para juzgarte?

—Supongo que esta algo loco.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Tengo que ir a su casa de Oak Grove antes del sábado. Si no ha tenido noticias mías, seguirá adelante y me destruirá.

— ¿No puedes llamarlo?

—No tiene teléfono. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

No contesta a mis cartas. Y estoy seguro de que suplicar su compasión no me servirá de nada. Va a destruirme, Saku. No hay

salida. A menos...

— ¿A menos?

—A menos que vayas tu en mi lugar. Ese hombre no lo ha pensado bien. No ha pensado que no solo va a destruir a un hombre, sino también a una familia, una empresa, miles de vidas...

—Cientos —corrigió ella, fríamente—. A ver si lo entiendo bien. ¿Quieres que vaya a Oak Grove y defienda tu caso en tu lugar?

—A mi no me escuchara. Lo único que quiere es venganza. A ti te escuchara. Tendría que estar ciego para no hacerlo. ;-Querrás, Saku? ¿Vas a salvarme? La joven sabía que estaba atrapada. Si no quería que la mataran los remordimientos, no tendría otra opción.

—Mi billete de avión...

—Es para el martes. Podrías ir a Oat Grove, pasar una noche allí y conducir hasta el aeropuerto a tiempo de coger el avión.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo ir en avión a Oak Grove?

— Saku, apenas si viene en el mapa. El aeropuerto más cercano esta a cinco horas de distancia. Tendrías que alquilar un coche y...

—Lo tienes todo muy bien penado – dijo ella suspicaz.

Su padre se ruborizo.

—Soy un hombre desesperado, hija. He pensado en todas las posibilidades. No te lo pediría nunca... —Ya lo has hecho —señalo ella. — ¿Lo harás? La joven no vacilo. Sabía que no tenía elección.

—-Por supuesto —dijo—. Pero volare hasta el aeropuerto más cercano y enviare el resto de mis cosas a Nueva York para facturarlas en el vuelo a Londres.

Su padre se levanto, lleno de energía.

—Voy a buscar los papeles que envió Li. Oak Groeve está casi fuera de la civilización, pero tengo un mapa bastante bueno...

Sakura lo observe salir de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. Lo había visto otras veces conseguir lo que quería y conocía los síntomas. En un impulso, se inclino sobre la mesa y cogió el revólver. Como esperaba, estaba descargado. Toda la escena había sido preparada exclusivamente en beneficio de ella.

Sintió ganas de marcharse y no volver más. El se las había arreglado una vez más para atraparla, justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de reclamar su independencia.

Por otra parte, hacer eso por el eliminaría su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si convencía a Shaoran Li de que no presentara cargos, se habría ganado su libertad. A pesar de su reputación, aquel hombre no podía ser completamente irrazonable. Ella tenía un don especial para las negociaciones, para conseguir que el oponente viera las cosas desde su punto de vista. Don que su padre había utilizado a menudo.

Aquella vez lo utilizaría para algo más que para conseguir las mejores condiciones posibles en un contrato. Aquella vez tenía que luchar por su padre y por ella misma. Si Shaoran Li seguía empeñado en su venganza, no podría marcharse de

Chicago. Tendría que quedarse a apoyar a su padre en la adversidad.

Dejo el revólver en la mesa y se reclino en el sillón. La esperaba un fin de semana terrible.

Unas horas después bajaba del avión en el pequeño aeropuerto municipal de Benningtn, Tennesess. El vuelo había sido accidentado, con muchas turbulencias y, cuando al fin piso tierra firme, se sentía cansada, dolorida y enfadada al pensar que tendría que conducir durante cinco horas.

Oak Grove era un pueblo pequeño situado entre Kemuchy, Arkansas y Missouri. Ninguno de los tres Estados tenía mucho empeño en reclamarlo y podía presumir de haber pertenecido a los tres en los últimos cien años. En aquel momento formaba parte de Arkansas, pero eso probablemente no duraría mucho.

El único coche para alquilar era un viejo Ford que carecía de ballestas. Mientras conducía en las horas que precedían al amanecer, se dijo que todo tendría mejor aspecto cuando saliera el sol, si tenía la suerte de que saliera. Había niebla y el clima no tenía mucho de primaveral. En alguna parte, más allá de la carretera, el campo debía estar cubierto de azaleas y tulipanes. Pero el único color que ella veía era el gris.

La carretera se estrechaba al empezar a subir las colinas. ahí le quedaban más de setenta kilometres para llegar a su destino, cuando el asfalto se convirtió en grava. Se vio obligada a reducir la velocidad y considero por un momento la posibilidad de salirse de la carretera y dormir un rato. No había visto ningún otro

vehículo desde hacía tres horas. No era probable que pasara nadie por allí.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Deseaba desesperadamente llegar a Oak Grove. Cuanto antes se enfrentara con Shaoran Li, antes podría volver a aquel horrible aeropuerto y al horrible avión. Faltaban menos de setenta y dos horas para su vuelo de Nueva York a Londres y tendría el tiempo justo de llegar allí.

Además, tenía que admitir que sentía miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse con Shaoran Li y miedo de lo que se encontraría allí. Miedo también de que sus suplicas cayeran en oídos sordos y aquel terrible viaje en la oscuridad resultara ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando llego a Oak Grove estuvo a punto de pasar de largo. La llovizna gris había disminuido ligeramente, el sol se esforzaba por salir entre las nubes y eran las once de la mañana. El depósito de gasolina del Ford estaba a punto de acabarse cuando vio un grupo de edificios que sugerían que la civilización estaba cerca. Paso entre altos, mirando a su alrededor, pero pronto dejo de ver cualquier vestigio de habitabilidad. Unas millas atrás había visto un roñoso surtidor de gasolina, cerca de lo que parecía una tienda abandonada. No tenía más remedio que volver.

Aquella vez vio el marcador. Cubierto de hierbas y roñoso hasta el punto de resultar casi ilegible, había un letrero que decía: «Oak Grove. Fundado en 1835». Debajo, alguien había escrito algo con una navaja. Detuvo el coche y miro las letras. «Perdido en 1902», decía.

Al detenerse al lado del surtidor, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. No reconoció la marca de la gasolina, pero esperaba que aquel viejo aparato contuviera algo que hiciera funcionar el coche. Se quedo sentada allí, esperando.

Vio una iglesia. Todo rastro de pintura había desaparecido y la parte frontal estaba cubierta de hierba, pero las ventanas estaban intactas y un cartel anunciaba los servicios que tenían lugar durante la semana. A su lado había una tienda destartalada, en cuyos escaparates se veían latas de comida y ropa anticuada. Oak Grove daba la impresión de ser un pueblo fantasma. Las casas eran oscuras y parecían deshabitadas. Las calles estaban desiertas y tenebrosas. En conjunto, resultaba un lugar en el que nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir.

— ¿Lleno?

Dio un grito, verdaderamente asustada. —Si, por favor —repuso, llevándose una mano al corazón-—. Lo siento. Me ha asustado.

—Si —dijo el hombre—, Tengo por costumbre hacerlo.

Sakura pensó que era un digno habitante de un pueblo fantasma. Era imposible adivinar su edad y se movía con una lentitud exasperarte Volvió a mirar las casas y noto por primera vez que unas manos separaban las cortinas. La gente la estaba mirando.

—No acepto tarjetas de crédito —dijo el hombre, cuando hubo terminado. La observo con interés mientras la joven inspeccionaba su monedero.

— ¿Va de paso? —pregunto—. Por aquí no suelen

—La verdad es que estoy buscando a alguien —repuso ella, tendiéndole un billete de veinte dólares.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto él, con poco interés.

—Un hombre llamado Shaoran Li. Vive por aquí ¿verdad?

Si antes se había mostrado distante, entonces pareció enfriarse aun más.

—A Li no le gustan las visitas. Sera mejor que siga su camino —dijo.

—He venido a verlo —contesto ella, con firmeza—. Tengo una cita con él.

—No querrá verla. Ese hombre no ve a nadie y nadie quiere verlo a él. Dicen que la última persona que lo miro a los ojos se volvió ciega.

Sakura abrió mucho la boca.

—Y esta también la vieja señora Madoushi*. Lo vio un día en que había salido a dar un paseo y desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Es un hijo del diablo, muchacha. Nadie está seguro de si es real o no, de si esta muerto o vivo. Algunos dicen que es un fantasma, pero la verdad es que nadie desea averiguarlo. Sera mejor que se vaya de aquí antes de que se meta en algún lió.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte que no sea la casa de Li. Yo no creo en esas tonterías.

—Es su funeral —anuncio el hombre, con cierta satisfacción—. No diga que no se lo advertí.

—Mo lo ha advertido, si. Pero todavía no me ha dicho como puedo encontrarlo.

—La primera a la izquierda. Siga conduciendo y llegara a la vieja casa de Meredith antes de lo que espera.

— ¿La casa de Meredith?

—Su abuelo. Nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir allí, pero Li no está en su sano juicio. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y, sin más, desapareció en el destartalado edificio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sakura decidió que aquello era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Teniendo en cuenta las respuestas que le había dado hasta el momento, habría sido una locura hacerle más preguntas. Lo mejor sería esperar a ver que se encontraba al final de su viaje.

Le llevo media hora avanzar poco más de cinco millas. La carretera se convirtió en un pantano fangoso y al viejo Ford le costo trabajo cruzarlo. Estaba tan ocupada concentrándose en conducir que no tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia adelante. Cuando el camino se acabo por fin, detuvo el coche y se quedo sentada, con una mezcla de horror y asombro en la mirada.

* * *

Madoushi personaje que estuvo en la primera película.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí ya con el segundo capitulo, espero que le siga gustando la historia, es muy hermosa y romántica y misteriosa. **

* * *

**Dos**

El aspecto del pueblo y los diseños de Shaoran Li deberían haberla preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar al llegar por fin a la casa. Saku había visto casi todos los edificios que aquel hombre

había proyectado. Algunos eran tan exóticos que nadie estaría dispuesto a vivir en ellos.

Pero aquella casa vieja superaba a todas sus fantasías o pesadillas. La fachada no tenía nada de particular, era una fachada victoriana de amplios porches del siglo anterior. Pero a ambos lados se extendía un extraño conglomerado de adiciones; alas, agullones y torrecitas de todos los estilos imaginables, desde el greco-romano hasta el Bauhaus moderno, pasando por el campestre francés. Era como si su arquitecto se hubiera vuelto completamente loco y hubiera decidido convertir la casa en una escuela de estilos. Saku sintió un momento de pánico y miro a su alrededor en busca del mejor lugar para dar la vuelta al coche y escapar de allí.

El vehículo se había atascado en el barro. Intento ponerlo en marcha, pero no se movió. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que salir al barro. Se maldijo por llevar zapatos de tacón alto y maldijo la lluvia que caía en ese momento con furia, formando charcos a sus pies. Era casi el mediodía del sábado. El ultimátum de Fujitaka terminaba a las cinco de la tarde y, sin embargo, parecía que no esperaran a nadie.

Avanzo bajo la lluvia hasta la puerta delantera. De las ventanas del porche colgaban cortinas blancas, en concordancia con aquel estilo de la casa. También servían para ocultar de su vista a los habitantes, que, en cambio, si podían observarla a ella. Procuro serenarse. Se dijo que se había dejado asustar por el viejo del surtidor. Aquello no tenía nada de siniestro. Solo era una vieja

casa en la que vivía un hombre brillante que tenía que tratar asuntos con su padre. Asuntos de los que pensaba encargarse con rapidez y eficacia para poder volver cuanto antes a la luz y la civilización.

Oyó el eco del timbre en el interior de la casa. Estaban a últimos de abril, pero la lluvia era fría en las montanas y Sakura se estremeció. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar al timbre cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

— ¿Quién es usted y que quiere? -pregunto un hombre secamente.

La joven lo miro, Aquel no era Shaoran Li, de eso estaba segura. Era un gigante que media casi dos metros de altura y tenía unos hombros y antebrazos enormes, cabello gris y cara adusta. Supuso que tendría alrededor de sesenta años y parecía muy poco amistoso.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no retroceder.

— Busco a Shaoran Li.

—Eso es lo que buscan todos. El señor Li no recibe visitas. Váyase.

—Me parece que a mi si me recibirá. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. La hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

El hombre vacilo un momento.

— ¿Donde está el viejo? —pregunto.

Saku tardo un momento en comprender que se refería a su padre.

—En Chicago.

—Vuelva y dígale que su tiempo se ha agotado.

—Me gustaría que eso me lo dijera el señor Li. He venido desde muy lejos solo para verlo.

—Nadie la ha invitado. Márchese.

Intento cerrar la puerta, pero la joven tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para introducir su pie en la casa.

—Pregúntele al señor Li si quiere recibirme —dijo de nuevo, con firmeza.

El gigante se echo a reír, produciendo un ruido desagradable que le provoco escalofríos.

—Se lo preguntare —dijo, al fin—. Por su propio bien, será mejor que diga que no.

Y, ante su sorpresa, le abrió la puerta del todo.

No estaba muy segura de lo que había esperado encontrarse, pero el vestíbulo y la sala de estar eran unas estancias claras y limpias, casi ejemplos perfectos de la época victoriana. El hombre le señalo uno de los sofás.

—Siéntese ahí. Veré lo que dice. Pero no se ponga muy cómoda.

Sakura pensó que aquello no era muy probable. La habitación estaba oscura como en un día tan nublado y el hombre no se había molestado en encender ninguna luz. Miro a su alrededor en busca de una lámpara o una llave de luz, algo que alejara las tétricas sombras, pero no encontró ninguna.

Se puso de pie con incredulidad y empezó a recorrer la habitación. Miro detrás de los muebles de estilo victoriano buscando algún rastro que indicara que había electricidad en aquella casa, pero no encontró ninguno.

— ¿Está buscando algo?—dijo la misma voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Sakura se enderezo, consciente de que se había

—Una llave de la luz.

—No hay ninguna. Al menos no en esta parte de la casa, que es donde se quedara usted.

— ¿Quedarme?

—Si. Shaoran ha dicho que, puesto que su padre es demasiado cobarde para venir aquí, hablara con usted. Voy a mostrarle su habitación.

—Yo no quiero quedarme —dijo ella, intentando controlar el pánico que la embargo de repente—. Solo quiero hablar con el señor Li y después marchame. No creo que haya ningún problema en eso.

—Si que lo hay —se burlo el viejo—. Para empezar, señorita, su coche esta tan atascado en el barro que habría que sacarlo con una pala mecánica y aquí no hay ninguna y no la habrá hasta que vengan los obreros el lunes por la mañana. Y además, Shaoran recibe a la gente cuando él quiere. Después de anochecer. Así que sígame y póngase cómoda porque no va usted a marcharse de aquí hasta que el diga que puede hacerlo.

La joven lo miro con incredulidad.

—No puedo...

—Si puede —repuso el otro, implacable—. Y no crea que va a poder salir de aquí sin su coche. En cincuenta millas a la redonda no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla. Y yo me aseguraría de que no corriera usted ni la décima parte de esa distancia. Shaoran dice que hablara con usted y eso es lo que hará. Mi trabajo es ocuparme de todo lo que me ordena y me ha ordenado que me ocupe de usted. Así que deje de protestar y le mostrare su habitación. Faltan cinco horas para que oscurezca e, incluso entonces, puede que Shaoran no esté listo aun. Tiene usted aspecto de necesitar un descanso.

Sakura se quedo un rato en silencio. Todo aquello le parecía demasiado irreal. Dieciocho horas antes, había estado disfrutando de su fiesta de despedida. Y en aquel momento estaba atrapada en aquella casa extraña, sin luz, lejos de la civilización, con el coche enterrado en el barro y un guardián decidido a que no saliera de allí.

La idea de salir corriendo le paso por la cabeza, pero el hombre ya le había dicho que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que no mentía al decir que en el pueblo de Oak Grove no la ayudaría nadie.

Respiro Hondo.

—Parece buena idea —dijo—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de poder disponer de agua corriente para lavarme?

—Tendrá usted un baño privado. La fontanería funciona bien y hay agua caliente de sobra para nosotros tres. ¿Tiene alguna maleta en el coche?

—Si, una –dijo en tono ausente - ¿Nosotros tres?

—Shaoran, usted y yo. Soy Wang Wei. Yo cuido de la casa.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay ninguna... enfermera? El gigante la miro fijamente un momento. –

— ¿Para qué queremos una enfermera? Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que necesite Shaoran. También soy buen cocinero. ¿Le molesta?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces sígame. Y tenga cuidado. En la casa hay algunos trechos algo traicioneros.

Tenía razón. Mientras lo siguió a través de los corredores victorianos, todo fue bien. Pero cuando llegaron a las secciones nuevas, las cosas cambiaron. No entraba suficiente luz que iluminara los extraños pasillos. Giraron a izquierda y derecha, subieron y bajaron escaleras. Algunos corredores tenían luz eléctrica, pero la mayoría carecían de ella. A los cinco minutos de aquel recorrido interminable, Sakura renuncio a intentar memorizar el camino. No sabía si Wang Wei la llevaba en círculos deliberadamente o si la casa era en verdad aquel laberinto. Al recordar el increíble exterior, pensó que probablemente se trataba de lo último.

El gigante se detuvo por fin en un pasillo estrecho construido en piedra y empujo una pesada puma de madera que crujía al abrirse.

—Aquí era donde pensábamos alojar a su padre —anuncio—. Es la única habitación habitable de la casa.

De eso no estaba ella muy segura. Mientras el diseño de aquella parte de la casa se asemejaba a un castillo medieval, la habitación que le enseño se parecía más bien a una mazmorra. El colchón que había en el suelo probablemente no era de paja, pero tampoco tenía pinta de ser muy cómodo. Había una manta marrón doblada en uno de los extremos. Una pequeña almohada completaba el resto del mobiliario. No había sillas, ni mesas; nada, aparte de un cubo en un extremo del cuarto. Se acerco a él.

-¿Esta es la fontanería moderna? – pregunto con desprecio.

Wang Wei se encogió de hombros y luego avanzo hacia una puerta situada en una de las paredes. Saco un anillo de llaves, digno de un carcelero medieval, metió una en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

—Shaoran ha dicho que podía usted utilizar el cuarto de baño.

Saku no se movió. Detrás del cuerpo del hombre vio un impresionante cuarto de baño con una enorme bañera de mármol y unos brillantes candelabros de pared, repletos de velas apagadas.

— ¿Iban a obligar a mi padre a utilizar el cubo?

—Esta no era una visita de cortesía, señorita Kinomoto —dijo el—. ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Necesita algo?

—Nada —dijo, ignorando el vacio de su estomago.

No pensaba aceptar nada de aquella casa, nada excepto su libertad.

—A menos que quiera decirle al señor Li que me gustaría verlo lo antes posible. Quiero marcharme cuanto antes.

—Ya le he dicho que no podrá irse hasta el lunes. Ese coche está atascado

—Pero debe haber otros vehículos aquí... Wang Wei negó con la cabeza. —No tenemos coches, señorita Kinomoto, no los necesitamos. No, tendrá usted que olvidarse del reloj y esperar —dijo el gigante, avanzando hacia la puerta.

Sakura no deseaba quedarse a solas en aquel lugar frió y oscuro. Estaba ya tiritando y, hasta la ruda compañía de Wang Wei, hubiera sido un alivio. Un alivio que no estaba dispuesta a suplicar.

—Estaré bien. Si necesito algo, iré a buscarlo.

—No, no lo hará. Me temo que tendré que encerrarla. Esta casa es demasiado peligrosa para dejar que ande sola por ahí. Volveré dentro de un par de horas.

La joven se quedo tan atónita que fue incapaz de decir nada. Wang Wei cerró la puerta y la oscuridad la envolvió. Las ventanas eran estrechas y muy altas y apenas dejaban pasar ninguna luz.

Por un momento sintió ganas de gritar, de acercarse a la enorme puerta de madera y empezar a golpearla. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer inmóvil.

Respiro profundamente varias veces. Se dijo que aquello podía ser peor. Wang Wei le había dejado una caja de cerillas y había velas en los candelabros de las paredes. En su bolso había dos chocolatinas y una novela de ciencia ficción a medio leer. La

situación no era tan negra como había pensado al principio, particularmente si ignoraba el hecho de que estaba encerrada.

Comparado con su mazmorra, el cuarto de baño resultaba verdaderamente lujoso. Las toallas eran gruesas y blancas y había incluso un albornoz, como los que suelen encontrarse en los hoteles de lujo, colgado en la puerta. El agua caliente era tan abundante como le habían prometido y encontró unas sales de baño que olían a jacintos.

A la una y cuarenta y cinco del sábado, cuando debía haberse encontrado de camino a Nueva York para viajar a Europa, se hallaba encerrada en una mazmorra, tomando un baño perfumado a la luz de las velas y hasta disfrutando con ello.

Al envolverse en el albornoz, los bordes le colgaron hasta el suelo. Otra de las ventajas de aquel lugar era que no había espejos en los que mirarse desnuda al salir del baño. Su cuerpo era una fuente constante de humillaciones para ella. Era rechoncho y pesaba cinco kilos de más y no podía adelgazar a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por controlar la comida y hacer ejercicio.

El colchón del suelo resulto algo más cómodo de lo que había imaginado. La suavidad del albornoz impedía que la manta de lana le picara y la almohada era de plumas. Se sentó con. las piernas cruzadas, se comió la chocolatina y luego se tumbo, dispuesta a leer su novela.

Sus gustos en ciencia ficción se concentraban en novelas románticas de extraterrestres escritas por mujeres. El héroe de aquella era demasiado raro hasta para los gustos de Saku. Un lagarto alto y verde, con pequeñas escamas en lugar de piel, que se había transformado en un globo de aspecto gelatinoso a mitad del libro, dejando a la heroína, de apariencia terrestre, frustrada e intacta. La joven había dejado de leer al llegar a aquel punto, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesta a leer cualquier cosa que apartara su mente de su situación actual. El único problema era que aquel enorme globo verde le recordaba a Shaoran Li. En algún lugar de aquella enorme casa, estaba el escondido como una araña gigantesca diabólica, esperando a... No debía pensar en eso. Tal vez estuviera enfermo, o quizás fuera el propio Wang Wei. Pero fuera lo que fuese, ella se enfrentaría a él con calma y valor. Arreglaría sus asuntos y luego se marcharía de allí.

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió su atención a las tribulaciones románticas de Medora y, antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

* * *

La habitación estaba muy oscura. La única luz provenía de los monitores de televisión. Wang Wei abrió la puerta y la cerro silenciosamente detrás de él. Veía bien en la oscuridad, Tenía ojos de gato.

— ¿Qué piensas de ella? —pregunto, reclinándose contra la puerta.

El hombre sentado en la silla no se movió.

— ¿De qué color es su pelo? —pregunto Shaoran con voz profunda.

Wang Wei miro la pantalla del televisor blanco y negro. Sakura Kinomoto estaba tumbada en el colchón envuelta en el albornoz blanco. Una novela de bolsillo se había caído de su mano.

—Marrón —dijo—.Marrón claro, con mechones más brillantes, como la luz del sol.

—La luz del sol –repitió Shaoran.

—Agradables ojos verdes. Amistosos y grandes. Un cuerpo también agradable, no demasiado delgado. Pero eso ya lo ves tú ¿no?

La joven se había movido en sueños, quedándose tumbada de espaldas y el albornoz había resbalado, dejando al descubierto la cálida curva de su seno. Un segundo después, la pantalla se quedo negra, apagada por un imperceptible movimiento de la mano de Shaoran. Las demás pantallas siguieron encendidas, mostrando habitaciones y corredores vacíos.

—Refréscame la memoria, Wang Wei. ¿Que sabemos de Sakura Kinomoto?

El hombre lanzo un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—Veintisiete años. Hija única, muy unida a su padre. Se licencio en la Universidad de Chicago y se doctoro en Nortwestern. Hasta ayer, trabajaba para Construcciones Kinomoto. Ha dejado el empleo para dedicarse a viajar, o eso es lo que se dice. Tal vez se haya enterado de lo que hace su padre y haya querido marcharse en lugar de caer con él.

—No es probable. Si intentara escapar, no habría venido aquí.

¿Que sabemos de su historia personal?

—Dos relaciones amorosas. Una con un compañero de estudios, que duro la mayor parte de su primer año en la universidad. Aparentemente lo dejo cuando se entero de que el consumía drogas. La otra con un ejecutivo de su empresa. Eso termino cuando él empezó a salir con otra mujer. Sale con hombres de vez en cuando, pero no parece tener ninguna relación seria. Lee ciencia ficción y novelas de misterio, le gusta la comida italiana y visita un gimnasio tres veces por semana.

—Tan eficiente como siempre —dijo Shaoran—. Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Me gustan los retos —repuso el otro, con modestia—. Ha tenido varicela, sarampión, se rompió un brazo en un accidente de moto y tuvo un benigno soplo en el corazón. Ningún aborto ni embarazo. El ordenador de su médico es muy fácil de interceptar.

— ¿Crees que sabe lo de su padre?

—Por lo que yo sé, no. Es famosa por su sentido del humor. Si sospechara lo que él ha estado hacienda, lo hubiera obligado a dejarlo. Tal vez no lo hubiera denunciado, pero le hubiera impedido continuar.

—Quizá —murmuro Shaoran—. O quizá no. Ya lo veremos. Le gusta leer ¿verdad?

—Cualquier cosa excepto novelas de terror. Supongo que se asusta con facilidad.

La carcajada de Shaoran hubiera aterrorizado a un fantasma.

—Arréglalo todo para trasladarla a la habitación del torreón,

Dale más comodidades, incluida una cama decente. Tal vez tengas que buscarle más ropa. Debes saber cuál es su talla.

—Si, la de su ropa, la de su sujetador y su número de calzado. Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Algo especial para la habitación del torreón?

—Si. Ningún libro, excepto las novelas de Stephen King.*

Wang Wei sonrió.

— ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres diabólico, Shaoran?

—Si, rio. Muchas veces. Haz lo que te digo, amigo.

—A sus órdenes, maestro —se rio el otro, disponiéndose a salir.

El hombre de la silla no se movió. Observo un momento los monitores que tenía delante y luego, con un movimiento imperceptible, encendió el del medio.

Saku Kinomoto yacía en el centro del colchón. El albornoz se había abierto lo suficiente para dejar a la vista sus bien formadas piernas. Su cabello era espeso y le caía hasta los hombros. El color de la luz del sol, había dicho Wang Wei. Una recomendación interesante para un hombre que evitaba la luz del sol, cuando su compañero le dijo que Fujitaka Kinomoto había enviado a su hija en su lugar, se había puesto furioso. Pero, en cuanto la vio, comprendió que aquello lo haría todo mucho más interesante.

La justicia o la venganza, no estaba muy seguro de cómo llamarla, sería así mucho más dulce y Fujitaka Kinomoto, con su ciega cobardía, le había puesto en las manos el instrumento perfecto.

Shaoran Li estaba impaciente porque llegara la noche y

empezara el juego.

* * *

**muy bien este el segundo capitulo. **

**Stephe****n King: es un escritor estadounidense conocido por sus novelas de terror.**

**Mmm lamento si hay falta ortográfica y si faltan comas o acentos. **


	4. Capitulo 3

**bueno aquí el tercer capitulo espero y les guste.**

* * *

**TRES**

Cuando Saku se despertó unas horas más tarde, la fría habitación de piedra parecía más una tumba que una mazmorra. La pobre luz de las velas oscilaba en la oscuridad movida por un viento invisible. La joven se quedo inmóvil, temblando bajo la manta.

Se sentó, se aparto el pelo de la cara y se apretó el albornoz contra el cuerpo. La poca luz que antes entraba por los ventanucos había desaparecido, Esperaba que su carcelero se dignara verla pronto.

Se vistió y estaba sentada sobre el colchón intentando leer a la luz de las velas cuando oyó el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Al ver una sombra, contuvo el aliento hasta que vio la inmensa mole de Wang Wei y respiro aliviada.

— ¿Ha descansado bien? —le pregunto el hombre.

—No —repuso, con voz tranquila. No tenía intención de demostrar lo asustada que estaba.

—Supongo que su Alteza estará ya dispuesto a concederme audiencia.

—No suponga nada, muchacha. Voy a cambiarla de habitación.

Saku enarco las cejas.

—No me diga que tienen más mazmorras.

—Esta casa tiene tantas habitaciones que podría pasar meses aquí sin dormir dos veces en la misma cama.

—No pienso quedarme meses aquí —dijo, incapaz de ocultar un temblor de pánico.

Wang Wei le dedico una sonrisa malévola.

—Eso depende de Shaoran. Al menos en su nueva habitación tendrá una cama de verdad. Y libros

—Creo que me quedare aquí.

—Muchacha, eso no depende de usted. Si cree que no puedo llevar a la fuerza a alguien tan pequeño como usted, es que no sabe nada de nada. Sera mejor que se levante y me siga.

—No me llame muchacha. Mi nombre es Sakura. Para usted soy la señorita Kinomoto.

Espero un tiempo prudencial para salvar su orgullo y luego se levanto y metió la novela en su bolso.

—Eso está mejor. Le gustara su nuevo cuarto. Tiene una vista preciosa de este campo dejado de la mano de Dios. Es decir, cuando fuera no está lloviendo.

—Preferiría poder ver Chicago, ¿Cuando podre verlo a él?

—Cuando él lo diga. Y ni un momento antes. Yo, en su lugar, no tendría tanta prisa —salió del cuarto y ella lo siguió —¿No ha oído lo que dice de él la gente del pueblo?

— ¿Y por qué cree que yo he hablado con la gente del pueblo?

— Se detuvo a echar gasolina en el surtidor de Spinel Sun. Y no creo que ese viejo bandido la haya dejado marchar sin llenarle la cabeza de historias.

— ¿Como sabe que me detuve allí?

El hombre seguía andando y a la joven no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo.

— Tengo mis fuentes. Apuesto a que le contó que la señora Madoushi se había vuelto loca al ver a Shaoran. ¿Y le hablo de las vacas? Las pocas que quedaban en la zona se secaron cuando él se instalo aquí. ¿Y lo de los niños?

— ¿Los niños? — pregunto Saku, temblorosa.

— Ha habido algunos que han venido aquí y nadie los ha vuelto a ver nunca más.

— Todo eso lo está inventando usted.

— Esa es la clase de historias que cuenta la gente como Spinel Sun. En el pueblo creen eso y cosas peores.

— A mi me parecen historias de la Edad Media. ¿Por qué no lo han quemado todavía?

— Les gustaría hacerlo, señorita. Desde luego que les gustaría. Pero no pueden cogerlo. Es como un fantasma. Nadie que lo haya visto, vive para contarlo.

— ¡Basta ya! Todo eso son mentiras. Wang Wei soltó una carcajada.

— La mayoría si. Pero también hay una parte de verdad.

Se había detenido delante de otra puerta, también de madera gruesa. Saku no sabía cuánto tiempo habían andado. Había vuelto a perder la cuenta de las escaleras y los pasillos recorridos.

— ¿Que parte es esa?

Wang Wei abrió la puerta, iluminando la oscuridad con su vela.

—La de la desaparición de los niños.

Si la otra habitación se parecía a una mazmorra medieval, la nueva era más bien como un Castillo. La enorme cama situada en el centro se elevaba sobre una plataforma y dominaba el resto de la habitación. Las ventanas de bisagras estaban situadas más bajas en las paredes de piedra y no tenían barrotes. En una esquina había una silla tapizada y una cómoda de madera. Las colgaduras de la cama eran de suntuosa de color oro y carmesí.

Observo a Wang Wei acercarse a encender los candelabros que había en todas las esquinas del cuarto.

— ¿Está seguro de que me ha traído al lugar adecuado?

—Ordenes de Shaoran. Cree que merece usted un tratamiento mejor. Eso es porque no la ha visto todavía. Cuando empiece a darle la lata, volverá a la mazmorra —sonrió el otro, retrocediendo—. El baño esta allí. Es casi igual al anterior. He encargado algunas ropas para usted, pero no llegaran hasta mañana. Mientras tanto, en esos cajones hay cosas que pueden servirle.

— ¿Ha encargado ropa? ¿Cómo? Aquí no parece haber teléfono ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué iba a molestarse en hacerlo? Solo voy a quedarme hasta que saquen mi coche.

—Se quedara usted hasta que Shaoran lo diga. Y tenemos un buen fax. Federal Express traerá la ropa.

—Entonces, podre irme con ellos. —Consúltelo con Shaoran. —Me gustaría poder verlo de una vez.

—Eso no es probable que ocurra.

La frustración de Saku empezaba a imponerse a su miedo.

— ¿Que quiere decir con eso? —pregunto enfadada.

—Quiero decir que a Shaoran no le gusta que la gente lo mire. Ya debería haber adivinado eso. Si decide hablar con usted, probablemente será en la oscuridad.

La joven se quedo un momento sin habla. — ¿Si decide? —repitió— ¿Es que hay otras alternativas?

—Una, que se quede usted aquí hasta que cambie de idea. Y dos, que le pida que se vaya y se concentre en crucificar a su padre. Si yo fuera usted, confiaría en que se decidiera por la primera.

—Y yo confió en que se decida a terminar con este melodrama y hable conmigo esta noche.

—Eso también es posible. Se lo comunicare cuando le traiga la cena.

—No quiero nada.

—De todas formas, se la traeré. Relájese, muchacha. Al menos, tiene libros de sobra para leer —dijo, señalando una estantería.

Saku no la había visto antes. Estaba repleta de libros de bolsillo. La habitación estaba demasiado oscura para leer los títulos, pero, al menos, serian un alivio si se veía obligada a esperar mucho tiempo.

—Volveré —anuncio el hombre desde la puerta.

—No pensara volver a encerrarme —dijo ella, temblorosa.

—Por su propio bien, muchacha. Este lugar puede ser peligroso.

Cerró con llave antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de llegar hasta él. La pesada puerta ahogo sus gritos, así como los pasos del hombre que se alejaba.

* * *

—Es peor que la gente del pueblo – anuncio Wang Wei con disgusto cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación oscura.

Shaoran Li no se movió.

—Nadie es peor que la gente del pueblo.

—Es igual de miedosa.

—Eso es porque estamos haciendo todo lo posible por asustarla. La buena gente de Oak Grove ha inventado las historias sin ninguna base, pero a Saku Kinomoto la estamos aterrorizando a propósito. Y está funcionando.

Miro la pantalla del televisor. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, pero podía verla apoyada contra la puerta. No deseaba asustarla demasiado. Si la vencía con demasiada facilidad, tendría que dejarla marchar. Y se sentía más animado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

—Dale de comer —dijo—. Y luego tráela aquí a medianoche. Asegúrate de que sabe bien qué hora es. La veré en el cuarto de ordenadores.

—No querrá comer.

—Pues tendremos que convencerla.

—Shaoran —pregunto Wang Wei, vacilante—, ¿no crees que estamos exagerando? Por lo que sabemos, no le ha hecho ningún daño a nadie. Su padre es un sinvergüenza, pero no tenemos constancia de que ella sea otra cosa que una hija amorosa.

—No creo que lo sea —repuso el otro, con voz lenta—. ¿Sientes lastima de ella, viejo amigo?

—Una poca. No creo que se merezca que la asustemos.

— ¿Debería dejarla marchar? —pregunto con suavidad—Di que si, Wang, y la dejare ir. El viejo movió la cabeza.

—Eso depende de ti. Ha venido aquí por un motivo. Supongo que deberías escucharla. Pero luego tienes que dejarla marchar.

— ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—No comprendo por qué no.

Shaoran movió ligeramente la cabeza para mirar el monitor de televisión. Saku se había alejado de la puerta y estaba mirando las ventanas de bisagras. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que había llegado, un amplio suéter rosa de algodón, una falda ancha y zapatos de tacón alto cubiertos de barro. Le gustaba más con el albornoz. Y le gustaba todavía más sin nada.

—Digamos que estoy disfrutando con mi papel de mirón —dijo Shaoran...

—No te preocupes. Estará a salvo de mis diabólicos designios. En una semana estará de regreso en Chicago, sana y salva.

—Una semana. ¿Piensas tenerla aquí todo ese tiempo? Cuando lleguen los obreros el lunes, podríamos meternos en un lio.

—La casa es muy grande. No te preocupes tanto, Wang. Por ahora, me apetece jugar con fuego. Ni siquiera me importa quemarme.

—Lo que me preocupa, Shaoran, es que se queme todo esto a nuestro alrededor.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Te prometo que no le hare daño. Probablemente ni siquiera la asustare como tú. Es solo que necesito un poco de distracción. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de Rika.

—Shaoran...

—Tráela a medianoche, Wang. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella pueda convencerme de que la deje marchar.

* * *

Sakura se alejo de la ventana, apartándose el pelo de la cara. El hombre observo en la pantalla sus labios entreabiertos y el movimiento de sus pechos al respirar profundamente.

Había tenido que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar la bandeja que le había llevado Wang Wei. Como le había dicho, era buen cocinero, a juzgar por exquisito olorcillo. Pollo asado y arroz con guisantes y algo que parecía y olía a tarta de limón con queso. Hasta le había llevado un vaso de vino, algo a lo que le costaba mucho trabajo resistirse en aquel estado.

Se sentó en la silla tapizada y miro la bandeja con antipatía. No tenía sentido que se negara a aceptar su comida. No creía que fueran a envenenarla. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Aunque no seria extraño que le hubieran puesto alguna droga en el vino...

No, tampoco creía que fueran a drogarla. Era más bien una absurda cabezonería basada en una leyenda griega que había leído. Una mujer ¿tal vez Persephone? había sido secuestrada por el Señor de la Oscuridad y llevada al infierno. No le hubiera pasado nada si no hubiera comido seis semillas de granada. Cuando al fin llego alguien a rescatarla, ella ya había sellado su destino. Por cada semilla de granada, tenía que pasar un mes al año en el reino de la oscuridad.

Por supuesto, algunos decían que las semillas de granada no eran más que un símbolo sexual. Persephone había claudicado en realidad ante el encanto del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, no ante las granadas. Pero a Saku Kinomoto no le interesaba ni la comida ni el sexo. No es que imaginara al misterioso Shaoran Li como a una criatura deseable. Pero estaba decidida a guardar las distancias.

Se quedo dormida sin desnudarse. Había terminado su libro y luego había descubierto que todos los demás que había en la habitación eran novelas de Stephen King. Ya estaba bastante asustada. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era leer novelas de terror antes de dormir.

Aun así, sus sueños fueron extraños, eróticos y espantosos. Shaoran Li estaba sentado en medio de un charco de barro verde. Unos tubos y alambres que salían de su cuarto lo mantenían con vida. La miraba y le hacia señas para que se acercara. Y de pronto se convirtió en una criatura extraña, cubierta de escamas que resultaban sorprendentemente cálidas al tacto.

Y ella lo tocaba y lo miraba a los ojos amarillos mientras le acariciaba las finas escamas...

—Despierte, muchacha —dijo una voz—. Esta dispuesto a verla.

Saku no se movió. Tenía un sueño tan pesado que no había oído a Wang Wei abrir la puerta. El hombre estaba ya a su lado.

—Váyase —dijo, tapándose la cabeza con la colcha de damasco—. Yo no estoy preparada para verlo a él.

—Me alegro de ver que está disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad. Puede que pase mucho tiempo antes de que tenga otra oportunidad.

La joven había aceptado ya el hecho de que no tenía elección. Se incorporo, apartándose el pelo de la cara, y miro a Wang Wei. Algunas de las velas de la habitación se habían consumido por completo. Estaba cansada y tenía sueño y también miedo. Ya no se sentía como una doncella griega arrastrada al infierno, sino más bien como alguien que se dispusiera a acercarse a una de las Gorgonas. Una mirada, y quedaría convertida en piedra. O se volvería loca al igual que la anciana señora Madoushi.

Se dijo que aquello era ridículo. El contenido de la estantería debería haberle abierto los ojos. Era indudable que Wang Wei y su jefe leían demasiadas novelas de Stephen King. Y ella no estaba

Dispuesta a permitir que la aterrorizaran.

—Muy bien. Ya voy —dijo, con sequedad, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Su fiable Rolex, regalo de su padre en su veintiún cumpleaños, se había parado inexplicablemente.

— ¿Que hora es? —pregunto.

—Medianoche—repuso el hombre.

Llevaba un candelabro en una mano y su rostro aparecía ensombrecido y diabólico.

—-¿Que otra hora podría ser? Estate lista en un momento.

—No le gusta que le hagan esperar.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me hagan prisionera —replico ella—. Puede esperar a que vaya al baño ¿no cree?

—Tal vez.

—No tiene más remedio.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quedo un momento apoyada contra ella.

El agua fría no la ayudo mucho a despertarse. Se peino y se pregunto por que lo hacía. ¿Acaso quería impresionar a Shaoran Li? Lo que quería era asesinarlo y tenía intención de decírselo claramente. Pero pensó que no le haría ningún daño sentirse segura de sí misma, así que se puso un poco de colorete y lamento no haber llevado su maquillaje

Wang Wei seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, con aire aburrido. Noto que la joven se había arreglado e hizo una mueca. Saku se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Lléveme ante su jefe —dijo, con toda la indiferencia de que fue capaz.

Sorprendida, lo vio acercarse a la puerta y abrirla con llave. ¿Por que se había molestado en cerrarla después de entrar? El ruido de la llave y de la puerta al abrirse resultaba sorprendentemente alto. ¿Como podía no haberlo oído antes, ella que normalmente tenía un sueño ligero? A menos que hubiera entrado por otra parte.

Antes de salir se volvió a mirar la habitación. No había ninguna otra puerta, aparte de la que conducía al cuarto de baño.

—No se quede atrás —le advirtió el—. Podría costarme mucho encontrarla.

La joven se apresuro a seguirlo. — ¿No les gustan las linternas? —pregunto.

—No las necesitamos. Ni siquiera llevaría una vela si no estuviera usted conmigo. Las ratas no me molestan.

— ¿Ratas?

—Las hay en todas las casas viejas. De hecho, creo que Oak Grove y sus alrededores tienen más de lo que es habitual. No se preocupe por eso. Tienen más miedo de usted que usted de ellas.

—Lo dudo.

—Además, Shaoran las alimenta bien. Las ratas solo son peligrosas cuando tienen hambre.

— ¿Las alimenta bien? —grito ella.

Su voz reboto en las paredes de piedra y resonó por el largo pasillo.

—No hable tan alto, muchacha. Shaoran aprendió hace mucho que, si uno no puede cambiar algo o librarse de ello, entonces lo mejor que puede hacer es aceptarlo con dignidad. Es una lección que le vendría bien aprender.

—Estoy de acuerdo. La próxima vez que me invadan las ratas, les comprare comida.

Wang Wei se echo a reír y entro en otra parte de la casa. Una sección con electricidad. Los candelabros de la pared contenían bombillas y Saku pudo asegurarse de que no había ninguna rata a la vista.

Y luego volvieron a verse rodeados por una oscuridad que la vela de Wang Wei apenas podía penetrar.

—Cuidado aquí —murmuro, al entrar en un pasillo en pendiente.

—No veo nada.

—Ayúdese tocando la pared —murmuro el hombre, irritado.

Aunque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera tocar, la joven obedeció. Las paredes eran suaves y solidas y aquel contacto le dio cierta seguridad.

No podía librarse de la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Wang Wei le daba la espalda, así que no podía tratarse de él Y, sin duda, nadie podría ver nada en aquella oscuridad. Aparte de ellos, la única persona que había en la casa era Shaoran Li y esperaba encontrárselo atado a una silla de ruedas o a alguna maquina salvavidas en alguna habitación de aquella monstruosa casa.

— ¿Está muy mal el señor Li? —pregunto.

Wang Wei se detuvo en el pasillo, sonriendo involuntariamente.

—Depende de a lo que se refiera usted —replico, volviéndose a mirarla.

—Me refiero a su condición física. ¿Está en peligro de muerte?

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones. ¿Que es lo que cree usted que le pasa?

—Se lo acabo de preguntar a usted.

—Bueno, yo no pienso decirle nada. Tendrá que preguntárselo a él. Si es que se atreve —añadió, echando a andar de nuevo.

Saku vacilo un momento. Wang Wei doblo una esquina y ella se quedo a oscuras. Reprimió el grito que pugnaba por salir de su interior. Volvería a buscarla. Solo tenía que quedarse muy quieta.

Sintió como una brisa suave. Un contacto cálido, un aliento, una caricia que la envolvió, tocándola pero sin tocarla, mas una promesa que un contacto verdadero y le produjo una sensación cálida y nada alarmante. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en aquella sensación, pero desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado y se quedo sola en el oscuro y frio pasillo.

Wang Wei reapareció con su vela.

— ¿Piensa quedarse ahí en la oscuridad? — pregunto, irritado —A Shaoran no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

—Creo que volveré a mi habitación — dijo Saku, con voz débil.

Aquel encuentro breve y como de otro mundo había alterado

más de lo que podía imaginar.

—Lo siento. Eso no es posible. Ya hemos llegado.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Detrás de esa esquina. Está esperando.

La joven pensó que aquello no era asunto suyo. Ella deseaba salir de allí, alejarse de la oscuridad, de las ratas, del peligro y de los monstruos de la noche. Aunque no le hubiera importado sentir una vez más aquella caricia sobrenatural.

— Ya voy — dijo entre dientes, siguiendo la luz de la vela.

Al doblar la esquina, vio una puerta abierta en el pasillo. Una luz azul pálida salía del interior. Oyó el ruido inconfundible de unas maquinas. Tal vez ordenadores o algún aparato medico. ¿Bombonas de oxigeno? ¿Cuál sería el estado de Shaoran Li?

Wang Wei se aparto del paso y Saura se detuvo en el dintel, temerosa de entrar. La habitación era oscura y cálida, con una mirada de lucecitas surgiendo de distintas maquinas. En el centro de la habitación había una silla alta, casi como un trono. Y en esa silla, en la oscuridad, había una figura sentada inmóvil.

—Ven a mi casa —murmuro la joven.

Fueran cuales fuesen las limitaciones físicas de Shaoran Li, no incluía la sordera.

—Le dijo la araña a la mosca —repuso con voz lenta e increíblemente profunda.

La joven entro en la habitación y Wang Wei cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándola en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Ok. ya vamos por el 3 capi. Les agradezco a todos los que se pasan a leer esta bella historia. Y pido perdon por faltas de ortografía y acentuación estoy sin beta y les agradeciera si me recomiendan una. Soy Nuevo. -_- **


	5. Capitulo4

**Eh aquí el cuarto capitulo. Espero que les Guste. **

* * *

**Cuatro**

—«No tengo miedo» —se dijo Saku a sí misma, sin moverse del sitio.

No se molesto en averiguar si habían cerrado la puerta con llave o no. Habían aprendido ya que Shaoran Li y su siniestro ayudante no dejaban nada al azar.

— ¿Tiene miedo de mi, señorita Kinomoto? —Pregunto la voz profunda con tono de burla— ¿Por qué no se acerca más?

Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que la joven se enderezara con decisión.

—Yo no tengo miedo de nadie —dijo con frialdad.

—Entonces ¿por qué no se acerca y se sienta? Como no ha tocado la bandeja de la comida, Wei Wang le ha traído otra. ¿Por qué no come algo y discutimos el motivo de su presencia aquí?

—No tengo hambre —repuso ella, dando un paso en la oscuridad—Y usted sabe perfectamente porque he venido aquí.

—Siéntese, señorita Kinomoto.

Aunque no levanto la voz, Saku decidió que sería mejor hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Avanzo con la mano extendida hasta tocar una silla situada frente a una mesa. La comida olía muy bien, pero, después de sentarse, aparto el plato con decisión. —No tengo hambre —repitió mirando en su dirección.

No pudo ver gran cosa. Shaoran Li estaba sentado en una silla que se parecía a un trono. Era una figura oscura y vagamente amenazadora sentada en las sombras. Oyó un sonido sordo, que creyó podía provenir de una maquea de respiración artificial.

— ¿Cómo piensa escapar si no conserva sus energías?

—No tendré que escaparme. Usted se mostrara razonable y me pedirá un coche de alquiler para que pueda irme de aquí.

—Pero yo no tengo teléfono.

—Puede pedir uno por fax —dijo ella, terca. De pronto sintió mucho calor. Se habían pasado el día temblando de frio en habitaciones de piedra, pero aquel cuarto era como un baño de vapor y deseo que hubieran dejado alguna ventana abierta. Aunque aquella habitación probablemente no tenía ventanas. ¿No le había dicho Wei Wang que Li odiaba la luz del sol?

—No se irá usted hasta que se lo diga, señorita Kinomoto. Y todavía no estoy dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

Pensó que tal vez se sintiera mejor si comía algo. Estaba algo mareada, debido probablemente a la desorientación y la falta de sueño. No quería desmayarse delante de aquel monstruo, pero no sabía si sería capaz de recorrer el largo camino hasta su habitación sin nada en el estomago. Al menos, contaba con la pequeña seguridad de saber que una silla de ruedas no podía subir las largas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a su habitación en la torre. Una vez allí arriba, estaría a salvo del hombre situado frente a ella.

Comió lentamente un pedazo de pollo.

— ¿Que es lo que quiere usted de mi, señor Li?

—Llámeme Shaoran. Y yo la llamare Saku. Después de todo, vamos a estar juntos una temporada.

La joven ignoro la amenaza.

— ¿Que es lo que quiere usted de mi, señor Li? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¿No eres tú la que quieres algo de mí? Has venido sin haber sido invitada. ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Escondido en Chicago esperando que tu le soluciones sus problemas?

—Mi padre cometió un error. Eso puede ocurrirle a cualquiera. A cualquiera que no se pase la vida sentado en una casa de locos y pensando que tiene derecho a juzgar a los demás.

—Yo tengo motivos para sentarme en una casa de locos.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Se negó a sentirse culpable. El hombre sentado frente a ella podría ser un pobre inválido, pero también era un hombre malvado y rencoroso que la mantenía prisionera contra su voluntad.

— ¿Qué derecho tiene usted para juzgar a los demás?

—El derecho de un hombre cuya reputación fue destrozada por su padre. Como perdedor, tengo derecho a vengarme.

—Yo diría que los perdedores fueron los hombres que resultaron muertos.

—Así que te ha contado eso ¿eh? ¿Que más te ha dicho?

Saku comió otro trozo de pollo. Sintió la garganta seca y bebió un largo trago de vino.

—Me ha dicho que cometió un error. Estaba preocupado y confuso. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Mi madre acaba de morir. ¿No cree usted que todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse? ¿No se da cuenta de que se siente culpable? ¿No sabe que ha sufrido mucho?

—Se exactamente lo culpable que se siente y lo mucho que ha sufrido —repuso él, con frialdad.

En la habitación hacía mucho calor. Saku sabía que el sudor le corría por la frente y entre los pechos. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de temblar.

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo deja en paz?

—Lo dejare en paz.

Por un momento, dudo de haberlo oído bien.

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho que lo dejare en paz. Siempre que tú te quedes aquí.

Aquella vez estuvo segura de haber entendido correctamente.

—No puede hablar en serio.

—Completamente. Mientras tú te quedes aquí, dejare en paz a tu padre. En el momento en que te vayas o me canse de ti, lo destruiré.

El silencio los envolvió a los dos. Una vez más, ella oyó el sonido que creía procedente de una mascarilla de oxigeno y otros pequeños ruidos que correspondían probablemente a las maquinas que lo mantenían con vida. Si tuviera el valor de golpearlo y desconectar las maquinas antes de que volviera Wei Wang, Li dejaría de ser una amenaza para ella.

Pero la joven no podía matar a nadie a sangre fría. Ni siquiera a una persona que era evidente que estaba loca y resultaba peligrosa.

—Entonces, no me deja usted opción —dijo, con una calma engañosa.

—Ninguna.

Saku se enderezo en su silla, preguntándose hasta donde tendría que llegar para salvar a su padre.

— ¿Y cuáles serán exactamente mis deberes? —pregunto.

Se produjo un silencio y luego el soltó una tétrica carcajada.

—No me digas que imaginas que espero que te acuestes conmigo. Tienes unas fantasías muy raras, Saku Kinomoto. A mí me pareces demasiado joven e inexperta para poder satisfacer a alguien en mi situación. No busco acrobacias sexuales. Busco compañía.

En su voz había un tono raro que Saku no supo definir muy bien.

—Yo no soy muy buena compañía —dijo, enfadada.

—Tal vez no haya usado la palabra apropiada. Lo que yo busco es distracción. Tu odio y desconfianza son probablemente mucho mas entretenidos de lo que serian tus esfuerzos por agradarme. Pero hare un trato contigo. Puedes intentar escapar y, si por cualquier circunstancia, consigues hacerlo, dejare en paz a tu padre.

— Trato hecho — repuso ella, con voz débil— Yo lo despreciare, lo insultare y hare todo lo posible por escapar y usted dejara en paz a mi padre.

— Trato hecho — asintió el.

La joven vacilo en su silla. Se sentía verdaderamente enferma.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto que no — grito.

Se puso de pie con un esfuerzo. No podía comer otro bocado. Sabía que, si lo intentaba, vomitaría.

— Soy la prisionera de un loco que quiere destruir a mi padre — continuo — . Es suficiente para enfermar a cualquiera.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

— Wei Wang te llevara de vuelta a la torre. Y supongo que podrá darte algo que te ayude a dormir. Tiene muchas habilidades.

— Con una espina me bastara— dijo ella. -¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió la joven, furiosa — Porque me duele la cabeza. Esta casa o está muy caliente o muy fría y yo quiero...

Se quedo en silencio. Habían estado a punto de decir que quería marcharse a su casa. Pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrar ninguna debilidad delante de aquella horrible criatura de las sombras. No le daría ese placer.

— La temperatura de las habitaciones puede controlarse —dijo Shaoran—.Pídele a Wei Wang que ajuste la tuya a tu gusto. ¿Que mas ibas a decir? ¿Qué era lo que querías?

Tal vez, si se lo suplicara, la dejara marchar. Quizá, si se echaba a llorar...

—No iras a ponerte pesada ¿verdad? —continuo él, antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión—Odio a las mujeres llorosas. Ya te lo he advertido. Si quieres que deje en paz a tu padre, tienes que divertirme. En cuanto empieces a aburrirme, iré a por él.

—Es usted un monstruo —dijo ella, furiosa—. Una criatura enferma y diabólica y, si tengo que pasar un minuto más en este invernadero, no podre evitar vomitar sobre su silla de ruedas. Así que llame a Wei Wang y déjeme volver a mi habitación.

—No está mal para empezar. Pero, si quieres quedarte mucho tiempo, tendrás que pensar en epítetos mejores.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, proyectando una luz tenue en el interior de la habitación, que no fue suficiente para iluminar al hombre situado en el centro del cuarto.

—Wei Wang, dale a la señorita Kinomoto cualquier droga que te pida y ajusta la temperatura de su habitación. Parece que tiene algo de fiebre. Y dale la llave para que pueda cerrarse por dentro.

—Al menos, no tengo que preocuparme porque usted vaya a molestarme – dijo la joven.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto él, con curiosidad.

—Es imposible que pueda subir esas escaleras en una silla de ruedas y entiendo lo suficiente de construcciones para saber que no hay ascensor en esa torre.

- Cierto. Sus fantasías sexuales tendrán que esperar otra ocasión para realizarse.

—Antes me tirare desde lo alto del torreón.

—Deja ya de preocuparte, Saku —dijo él, con voz amable—Ya te he dicho que estás segura.

Sin molestarse en replicar, la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta, aliviada de poder marcharse de allí. Al salir, al pasillo oyó la voz profunda de él.

—Estás segura, si —dijo—Al menos por el momento.

Shaoran Li se quedo sentado inmóvil, observando a Sakura tambalearse detrás de Wei Wang. Bajo la cabeza con aire compungido. Ella tenía razón. ¿Quién era el para erigirse en Dios y juzgar a nadie? Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que la había engañado. No tenía intención de perdonar a su padre aunque se presentara ante él vestida solo con una cinta de encaje.

Sonrió secamente al imaginársela así y luego termino de beberse el whisky con agua con un sonido sordo. Habían estado allí sentado, bebiendo y observándola. Sus ojos estaban mucho más acostumbrados a la oscuridad que los de ella. Habían podido ver la blancura de su tez, la suavidad del contorno de sus labios y la furia que expresaron sus ojos. Era fuerte y testaruda y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él. Y él estaba dispuesto a mantenerla ocupada allí mientras destruía a su padre.

Le habían parecido que no tenía buen aspecto, pero habían asumido que era debido a los nervios y el cansancio. Aunque la verdad era que no daba la impresión de ser una mujer nerviosa y, a través de la pantalla, la habían visto dormir la mayor parte de la tarde.

Además, su habitación era más bien fría y no el invernadero que ella habían dicho que era. Desde luego, no le atraía la idea de tener a una mujer enferma en su casa. No sería tan distraído.

Se abrió la puerta y Wei Wang apareció en el umbral.

—Se ha retirado Shaoran pero no parece encontrarse bien.

El aludido se volvió hacia la consola de monitores y los puso en marcha. SakuKinomoto se habían tumbado en la cama, sin zapatos, pero con la ropa puesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía respirar entrecortadamente.

—Maldición —dijo Shaoran—Si que parece enferma. ¡Qué pesadez!

—Entonces ¿por qué no dejas que se marche? Desde luego, no piensas perdonar a su padre ¿verdad?

El otro lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Es que todavía no me conoces?

Wei Wang asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, así que repetiré la pregunta. ¿Por qué no la dejas marchar?

—Porque no me apetece, ¿Alguna pregunta más?

— ¿Y si necesita un medico?

—Entonces llamaremos al bueno del doctor Takashi. Supongo que podrá curarla. Y mientras tanto, sírveme otra copa. Lo observo mientras lo hacía. Pensó en Sakura Kinomoto. Si estaba enferma, aquello supondría un mero inconveniente y nada más. Tendría que tener paciencia.

Tenía planes para ella. Quería ver la furia en sus ojos. Quería ver su odio y su fascinación.

Y quería ver que ocurría cuando por fin la hiciera suya.

* * *

Sakura volvió a soñar. Fueron unos sueños terribles que llenaron su cabeza de gritos silenciosos, su corazón de terror y dolor y su cuerpo de deseos nunca sentidos antes, Se despertó varias veces en la oscuridad de la habitación de la torre. Podía oír los ruidos de los truenos, y la lluvia golpeando los cristales. Se quedo allí tumbada, observando la oscuridad y pensando en Shaoran Li.

Le habían dicho que, si se escapaba, dejaría en paz a Fujitaka. Así que no tenía más remedio que intentarlo. Pero deseaba poder encontrarse algo mejor. Tenía la garganta inflamada, el pecho le ardía y sentía frio y calor al mismo tiempo. No le hubiera extrañado nada que Wei Wang hubiera envenenado la comida, pero ya se sentía rara antes de probarla.

Una cosa estaba clara. No podía quedarse allí, en manos de un maníaco. Tenía que irse y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Su padre lo entendería. Habían hecho todo lo posible por él y solo habían conseguido meterse en el peor lio de su vida.

En la oscuridad, iluminada solo por algunas velas, no pudo encontrar los zapatos. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía ver con claridad. No importaba. Estaban en primavera. Podría andar descalza. Sabía que Wei Wang no habían mentido al asegurar que solo una pala mecánica podría sacar su coche del barro. Tendría que andar hasta que encontrara a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla.

Estaba segura de que alguno de los habitantes de Oak Grove la echaría una mano. Odiaban a Shaoran Li lo suficiente como para querer hacerle una faena.

Y, si no era así, continuaría andando. No por donde habían llegado, esa zona estaba desierta. Pero, si seguía adelante, antes o después encontraría a alguien.

Recordaba vagamente que aquella voz profunda le habían dicho a Wei Wang que le dejara la llave. Estaba en la cerradura, en la parte interior del cuarto. La miro un momento, sin terminar de creer que aquello pudiera resultar tan fácil.

La escalera estaba desierta, iluminada por una luz mortecina que podía provenir de una lámpara de gas. Miro hacia abajo y no pudo evitar pensar que, si resbalaba y se caía, podía matarse y nadie la encontraría nunca. Wei Wang se desharía de su cuerpo y su padre, que era un cobarde, fingiría que no sabía adonde habían ido. Asumiría que Li no se atrevería ya a denunciarlo y todo seguiría igual.

Hasta que no llego al último escalón no se le ocurrió pensar en lo extraño de sus pensamientos. No podía imaginar en serio que su padre estuviera dispuesto a olvidar la muerte de su hija a cambio de su tranquilidad. Sin duda, no tenía la cabeza muy clara.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, no tenía ni idea de qué camino seguir. Habían dado tantas vueltas que habían perdido por completo

El sentido de la orientación. Recordaba vagamente haber seguido a Wei Wang hacia la izquierda cuando fue a entrevistarse con el fantasma, así que decidio avanzar por la derecha, en dirección al sonido de la lluvia. En cuanto encontrara una puerta o una ventana, saldría de la casa.

Después de andar por la oscuridad durante lo que le parecieron horas, empezó a desesperar de encontrar alguna salida. El sonido de la lluvia, que parecía llegar de muy cerca, era enloquecedor, prometiéndole una libertad que parecía inalcanzable. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y, cuando sus manos tocaron cristal frio, casi lo reconoció.

Apoyo un momento la cabeza contra él, y observo la oscuridad que había al otro lado. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. El dolor del pecho era ya casi insoportable y el calor estaba a punto de ahogarla. Necesitaba sentir el frescor de la lluvia o se moriría.

Intento golpear el cristal con el puño, pero estaba demasiado débil para romperlo. Y entonces comprendió que aquello no era una ventana, sino la puerta de una terraza. Y estaba abierta.

Salió al exterior, a la lluvia, y avanzo unos pasos antes de derrumbarse en una especie de jardín. Percibió el olor a tierra mojada y a flores de primavera. Allí habían alguien más, alguien que avanzaba hacia ella. Pero no sintió miedo. No se trataba de una silla de ruedas ni tampoco del voluminoso Wei Wang. El hombre que se acercaba era alto, delgado y viejo.

Se arrodillo a su lado. La joven levanto la vista y contemplo una cara llena de arrugas y los ojos más amables que habían visto nunca.

Extendió una mano hacia el e intento decir algo, pero el único sonido que salió de su garganta fue un grito entrecortado y su mano solo toco el vacio.

—No intente hablar —dijo el anciano, con voz mable—. Iré a buscar ayuda.

- No me deje –murmuro ella. No deje que me encuentren.

—No le harán daño. Se lo prometo. No dejare que le hagan daño.

Sakura pensó que poco podría hacer aquel frágil anciano contra las fuerzas combinadas del mal. Pero, sin embargo, creyó sus palabras. Sabía que debía ponerse de pie, pero sus músculos se negaron a obedecerla. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el frio suelo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

—Shaoran, se ha ido —sonó la voz de Wei Wang.

El aludido se despertó bruscamente. Se incorporo y miro la consola de monitores. El torreón estaba vacío, la puerta abierta y los zapatos de la joven seguían en el suelo, al lado de su cama.

—Ha escapado antes de lo que pensábamos. Esa fiebre debe haber sido fingida. Es tan embustera como su padre.

—No lo creo —dijo Wei Wang, dudoso.

— ¿No? Creo que debes sentirte aliviado. No te gustaba que la mantuviera aquí. Y tenías razón. No era una idea prudente. Pero ¿desde cuándo he sido yo prudente? Ahora ya no importa. Podemos concentrarnos en Fujitaka Kinomoto sin que nos distraiga su hija.

—No creo que lo fingiera, Shaoran. Y no creo que debamos asumir que conseguirá salir de aquí sana y salva. Llueve a cantaros, hace frio y no lleva zapatos antes de salir. Ni jersey. Eso, sin mencionar el hecho de que ya estaba enferma el otro lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué le pida a la gente del pueblo que me ayude a buscarla?

Wei Wang hizo una mueca.

—Vaya una ayuda que serian esos. Iré yo a buscarla. Si la encuentro, la sacare de aquí y la llevare al aeropuerto.

—Tú no harás tal cosa. Si todavía sigue aquí, se quedara.

—Shaoran...

El aludido, una figura alta y delgada en la oscuridad, se puso de pie.

—Yo iré a buscarla. Tú coge el jeep y ve a buscar al doctor Takashi. Si esta borracho, serénalo. Si se niega a venir, utiliza el revólver, pero tráelo a él y las medicinas que pueda necesitar.

— ¿Sabes donde esta ella?

—Digamos que tengo una ligera idea. Y también conozco este lugar mejor que nadie, incluyéndote a ti. Tengo más posibilidades de encontrarla. Vete, Wei. Si esta tan enferma como tú crees, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

El viejo obedeció y Shaoran se quedo parado un momento, preguntándose como podía haberse metido en aquel lio. Una mirada a Saku Kinomoto en la pantalla y habían perdido el sentido común por completo.

Wei Wang tenía razón. Tenía que dejarla marchar. Debía asegurarse de que el doctor Takashi no la mataba con una de sus horribles curas y, en cuanto estuviera en condiciones de viajar, dejarla marchar.

Habían estado solo durante demasiado tiempo. Habían llegado a pensar que era una especie de dios, un gobernante invulnerable de un reino perdido. Tenía que volver a la realidad.

Pero primero necesitaba encontrar a Saku Kinomoto. Y el primer lugar en el que pensaba mirar era el jardín de Hien.

El hombre que se acerco a ella en la oscuridad no era mismo de antes. Con la lluvia, no podía verle la cara, pero era más joven y más fuerte. La cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y Saku abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero la lluvia y el invierno ahogaron sus palabras.

No sabía quién era el que la llevaba de vuelta a la oscura casa. No era Wei Wang. El hombre que estrechaba su cuerpo tembloroso contra el de él era más delgado. ¿No le habían dicho Wei Wang que en la casa sólo estaban ellos dos? ¿Quién era aquel hombre que la llevaba en brazos?

¿Y que importaba? Nunca se habían sentido tan mal en su vida. No le hubiera importado aunque se hubiera tratado del mismísimo _Jack el Destripador_. Lo único que deseaba era que alguien acabara con el rabioso dolor que sentía en el pecho. Solo quería paz y seguridad y, por alguna extraña razón, eso era precisamente lo que sentía en brazos de aquel extraño. Cerró los ojos y se rindió a la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno aquí esta la continuación. y aquí algunas respuestas a sus RR. Umm buenoo Aquí voy.**

**Elfenixenlasllamas: tu pregunta me gusto mucho! y bueno Shaoran no es un fantasma, ni vampiro y mucho menos un hombre lobo, pero si te puedo decir que si hay un fantasma en esa casa. por eso el nombre.**

**anaiza18: me encanta que te guste, enserio es mas no imagine les agradara tanto y porque Shaoran no sale se revelara a su tiempo enserio no te preocupes por eso.**

**InsuaRominaAndrea: Me agrada que te guste la historia. Y si tratare de actualizar pronto, bueno eso espero.**

**SL007: Gracias la verdad no creí que les gustara tanto pero Bueeno aquí estoy y no tengas miedo la historia si apenas viene empezando, le falta mucho, Mucho. **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Bueno me dije "Hey ya que no tenes que hacer nada hoy porque no actualizas por lo menos uno capítulos Y aquí estoy de vuelta ajjajajja (cof, cof mi garganta -_-)"**

* * *

**Cinco**

Shaoran se quedo de pie en una esquina del torreón, fuera del alcance del candelabro que había llevado Wei Wang para iluminarle el camino al doctor Takashi.

El médico daba intencionadamente la espalda al hombre que lo estaba observando. El viejo borracho sabía bien que no iba a volverse ciego ni loco por mirar a Shaoran Li. Se había visto obligado a hacerlo el número suficiente de veces como para saber que iba a sobrevivir. Pero, al igual que a la mayoría de la gente, no le gustaba nada verlos y procuraba evitarlo a toda costa.

Su anfitrión no tenía nada que objetar a aquello. Cuanta menos gente quisiera entrometerse en su vida, mejor para él.

Excepto por aquella mujer que yacía en la cama, respirando laboriosamente y con la cara tremendamente pálida. Ella se había entrometido sin ser esperada ni deseada y el ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

—Tiene neumonía —anuncio el médico— Parece que la hemos cogido a tiempo, pero deberíamos hacerle una radiografía.

—No va a salir de aquí —dijo Shaoran.

Takashi no se volvió hacia él. No estaba dispuesto a discutir sus órdenes.

—Lo mejor para estos casos es la Penicilina. El problema es que no he traído ninguna dosis de adulto.

—Creía que Wei Wang le había advertido...

—Lo ha hecho. Lo ha hecho. Pero no la tenía a mano. Todo el pueblo está con gripe.

—Maldito sea todo el pueblo.

—He traído algunas dosis infantiles. Tendrá que beberse media botella cada vez, pero causara efecto.

—Sera mejor que así sea, amigo—dijo Shaoran.

Takashi lo miro un momento y se apresuró a bajar la vista, horrorizado.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no he cometido un error.

—Lo sé. Me he asegurado de ello. Pero cuando comete uno, es mortal ¿verdad?

El médico no replico. Con ayuda de Wei Wang, introdujo media botella de medicina rosa en la garganta de Saku y luego volvió a recostarla sobre la almohada. La joven abrió los ojos un momento, pero no miro a los dos hombres que se inclinaban sobre ella. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a la alta figura que permanecía en las sombras.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara desde la cama. Y, aunque no hubiera sido así, probablemente le habría parecido una más de las pesadillas inducidas por la fiebre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Tiene que quitarse esa ropa mojada –anuncio Takashi – Y necesita una enfermera. Puedo enviarle a alguien.

—Yo me ocupare de eso —dijo Shaoran con firmeza.

—Tal vez mas adelante. Conozco a alguien...

—Yo me ocupare de ello. Lleva al doctor a su casa, Wei.

Takashi salió corriendo de la habitación sin molestarse en mirar de nuevo a su paciente.

— ¿Podrás arreglártelas? —pregunto Wei Wang desde la puerta.

Shaoran miro a la mujer acostada sobre la cama.

—Toda irá bien —dijo.

—Shaoran...

El aludido no aparto la vista de la cara pálida de Saku.

— ¿Si?—pregunto.

Hubo una pausa.

—Nada —dijo Wei.

Y un segundo después, estaban solos en la habitación.

Saku no podía recordar cuando habían desaparecido el miedo y la furia. Quizá cuando el dolor que sentía en el pecho se hizo tan acuciante que no dejo lugar a ningún otro sentimiento. O tal vez cuando la encontraron aquellos dos hombres; el viejo y gentil que había ido a buscar ayuda y el joven y fuerte que la había llevado hasta el torreón.

La noche dio paso al día y la habitación siguió en sombras. Fuera seguía lloviendo. Unas manos diestras la cuidaban. Le pasaban una esponja por el cuerpo enfebrecido, le secaban la frente y le introducían la medicina en la garganta. Había intentado abrir los ojos, pero la oscuridad de la habitación no lo dejaba ver nada. Sabía que él estaba allí, sentado cerca de su cama, de pie al lado de la ventana o paseando por el cuarto. Sabía que estaba allí y ese conocimiento le producía una sensación de paz.

Se negó a pensar en el monstruo que había en otra habitación de la casa. Se negó a pensar en Wei Wang o en su padre o en su viaje a Europa. Por el momento, se conformaba con permanecer en un estado febril, sabedora de que aquel oscuro desconocido cuidaría de ella.

En una ocasión, cuando la oscuridad de la habitación se hizo completamente impenetrable, creyó que iba a morir. Le pareció extraño morirse en un lugar tan raro, lejos de todos los seres queridos. Pero no estaba sola. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver que el estaba sentado a su lado, cuidando de ella.

El viejo aparecía también, cuando el otro dormía. Parecía flotar a través de las paredes como un fantasma inmaterial. Pero el más joven no tenía nada de inmaterial. Sus manos la sujetaban con firmeza cuando tosía o cuando le daba esa dulce medicina.

Yacía en la cama, sintiendo un calor tal que apenas podía soportarlo, con el pecho ardiéndole, escuchando el ruido de los truenos. De pronto, se sintió arrastrada por una corriente violenta contra la que se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando la ropa de la cama que estaba a punto de ahogarla y luchando contra el espesor del aire que no quería llegar hasta sus pulmones.

Sintió que algo levantaba su cuerpo y siguió debatiéndose un momento más, temerosa de que la muerte hubiera llegado para llevársela.

—Quieta —murmuro una voz en su oído.

Y supo que estaba a salvo. Era su guardián, su Salvador, que estrechaba su cuerpo tembloroso contra su pecho y la transportaba hasta la ventana.

La abrió y la fría lluvia entro a través de la ventana abierta, mojándole la cara... El aire consiguió penetrar hasta sus pulmones y ella abrió la boca con ansia.

Un relámpago rompió la oscuridad y miro al hombre que la tenía en brazos. En el corto espacio de tiempo que duro la luz solo vio un lado de su cara y aquel lado poseía una belleza que no podía pertenecer a un ser humano, sino a un ángel caído, enviado a gobernar el infierno.

Parecía carecer de la otra mitad de la cara.

Y entonces la habitación se quedo completamente a oscuras. El húmedo viento que entraba por la ventana apago las velas que habían proporcionado la única fuente de iluminación. Se quedo sola en la oscuridad con un monstruo. Pero no sintió miedo.

Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió levantar la cabeza y tocar la camisa de él, antes de apoyar la frente sobre su hombro. Aquel pequeño gesto de confianza, de aceptación, fue todo lo que pudo hacer, pero fue suficiente. Sintió que la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo del hombre que la tenía en brazos.

Acerco una silla a la ventana y se sentó, con ella sobre sus rodillas.

—Tienes que tomar otra dosis de esto —dijo, con su hermosa voz seductora. Una voz seductora que se complementaba bien con la belleza seductora de su media cara.

Le metió la botella de medicina en la boca y se inclino más hacia ella. Tenía un pelo largo y sedoso, que le acaricio la boca.

— ¿Que has dicho? —pregunto él.

—He dicho que esa medicina sabe a chicle —replico ella, pacientemente.

Cada palabra le costó un sufrimiento enorme.

—Nunca he probado el chicle —murmuro el oscuro desconocido— ¿A qué sabe?

—Pruébalo —repuso ella, refiriéndose a la botella de medicina.

Sabía que el podía verla perfectamente sin luz. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y era capaz de ver las expresiones de su cara.

—Creo que lo hare —replico él con suavidad.

Y bajo la cabeza hasta tocar la boca de ella con sus labios. La beso con ternura y lentitud, como si dispusiera de toda la noche, de toda la vida.

La quemazón del pecho empezó a disminuir, sustituida por un ardor más bajo, en la boca del estomago, y un deseo inesperado. La noche, el hombre y su propia debilidad se aliaron para seducirla y, si le hubiera quedado alguna fuerza, hubiera respondido a su beso.

El hombre se aparto unos centímetros. Sakura hubiera podido jurar que estaba sonriendo.

— ¿A esto es a lo que sabe el chicle?

No pudo responder. Quería que volviera a besarla. Tenía mucho calor. Deseaba que le quitara la ropa y la tumbara sobre el blando lecho. Quería que el yaciera a su lado. Era tan fuerte e invencible que ni siquiera la oscuridad lo asustaba. Pero no pudo decírselo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinarse contra él, apoyando la cara sobre su pecho.

—Vas a vivir — dijo él, con fiereza—. No vas a dejarme. No te lo permitiré.

Había oído antes esas palabras y supo que, de algún modo, Shaoran Li la estaba abrazando. Shaoran Li la había besado y era el que la mantenía con vida.

—Voy a vivir —asintió, con un hilo de voz—. Y no voy a dejarte – murmuro.

Y entonces la oscuridad la rodeo por completo y perdió el sentido.

Shaoran no se molesto en intentar encender las velas después de dejar el frágil cuerpo de Sakura en la cama. No necesitaba ninguna luz para poder verla. La observo detenidamente. Su piel estaba más fría, la fiebre había bajado. Ya le había bajado y vuelto a subir otras veces, pero estaba seguro de que aquella vez había empezado la recuperación. Había superado la crisis.

Le había dicho que no iba a dejarlo. Palabras causadas sin duda por la enfermedad, la fiebre y la gratitud. Ella no sabía lo que había dicho y, desde luego tampoco sabía que el tenia intención de hacerle cumplir esa promesa.

Nadie le había dicho nunca aquello. Y nunca había deseado oírlo. Al menos, desde que cumplió siete años y acepto, por fin, que su madre no podía soportar el verlo.

Pero en aquel momento aquello era lo que deseaba. Lo deseaba con fuerza y nada iba a impedir que lo tuviera. Nada podría apartarlo de Saku Kinomoto.

Se pregunto un momento si la vida aislada que llevaba lo habría convertido en el loco que la gente del pueblo creía que era. Una mirada a esa mujer y estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida y su intimidad para estar con ella.

No la conocía, apenas había hablado con ella. Aunque no era fea, tampoco podía decirse que fuera una belleza arrebatadora para obsesionarlo de aquel modo. Y, sin embargo, le costaba mucho trabajo apartarse de su lado. Y la idea de que ella se fuera de su casa le resultaba completamente inconcebible.

Su obsesión no tenía sentido, pero existía. La necesitaba más de lo que nunca había necesitado a nadie y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse. La necesitaba, la deseaba y la tendría. Y nada ni nadie se la quitaría hasta que el no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

Oyó acercarse a Wei Wang. Sabía que su viejo amigo desaprobaba sus designios y pensó que debería intentar explicárselo. ¿Pero cómo iba a explicar algo que el mismo no entendía?

¿Como esta? —pregunto Wei, acercándose a la cama y observando la pálida figura que yacía sobre ella.

—-Esta mejor —repuso Shaoran—. Creo que por fin ha bajado la fiebre.

—Shaoran...

-—No lo preguntes, Wei.

— ¿Sabes lo que haces? ¿Sabes bien lo que estas arriesgando?

—Sí.

—Entonces, no hay nada más que decir.

—Nada más —asintió el otro, mirando a la joven—. Hazme un favor, Wei —dijo, meditativo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Cómprame chicles.

Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que volvió a despertarse. Podían haber sido horas, días o semanas. Durante su sueño, los hombres la habían dejado, el anciano que la cuidaba y el joven que la deseaba. Cuando se despertó, la habitación del torreón estaba fundada de luz solar y se encontraba sola. O eso creyó.

—Tiene mejor aspecto —dijo una voz. Una mujer de mediana edad, rellenita y guapa, se acerco a la cama.

—El doctor Takashi dijo que se despertaría usted pronto. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Sakura no contesto inmediatamente. La quemazón de su pecho parecía haberse convertido en un dolor sordo y también le dolían las articulaciones y la cabeza.

—Fatal —dijo—-Supongo que estoy mejorando. La mujer sonrió.

—Eso creo. Llamare a Wei Wang y le pediré algo de comer. El médico ha dicho que, si lo desea, puede intentar tragar algo.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— ¿No me he presentado? Me llamo Rika Sasaki. Me han traído para que cuide de usted.

— ¿Donde está el?

— ¿Quien?

—El hombre que estaba aquí.

—¿El doctor Takashi? ¿Wei Wang?

—No. El.

—No se referirá usted al señor Li ¿verdad? El nunca habría subido aquí.

Saku movió la cabeza.

—No me refería a él. Me refiero al hombre oscuro.

Rika la miro fijamente.

—Debe haber sido una alucinación de la fiebre, querida. Las únicas personas que han estado aquí son Wei Wang y el doctor Takashi y este ultimo solo ha venido dos veces. Nadie más vive aquí. Yo solo vengo a cuidar de usted durante el día.

— ¿Y qué hay del anciano?

—Aquí no hay ningún anciano.

—Hay un jardinero. Al menos, creo que era jardinero.

—No hable de eso —dijo Rika, con firmeza, metiéndole un termómetro en la boca—. Han sido alucinaciones de la fiebre. Créame, aquí no hay jóvenes oscuros ni jardineros viejos. Solo están Li y Wei Wang. Ahora reclínese y descanse y le traeré algo de comer. Lleva cinco días sin probar bocado.

Sakura abrió la boca y el termómetro se cayó y se estrello contra el suelo.

— ¿Cinco días? ¿He estado cinco días enferma? ¿Que día es hoy?

—Jueves, 28 de abril. ¿Por qué?

Su avión se había marchado a Europa tres días antes. Se había marchado sin ella.

—Por nada —murmuro Saku. —Bueno. Ha estado usted muy grave. Tiene suerte de estar viva. El hospital más cercano esta a doscientos kilómetros y tampoco es gran cosa. Estaba usted mejor aquí, donde podía recibir mejores cui dados.

— ¿Me ha cuidado usted? —pregunto la joven, aunque conocía la respuesta.

—Solo desde que empezó usted a mejorar. Le daré su medicina y luego me ocupare de que coma algo.

Saco una botella de algo rosa, echo la mitad de su contenido en un vaso y se lo tendió a Saku.

—Bébaselo todo, querida. Ya sé que sabe a caramelo, pero le ha salvado la vida.

—A chicle —murmuro la joven.

—-¿Cómo dice?

—Que sabe a chicle.

Entonces recordó la boca de él sobre la suya, probando la medicina. Recordó el contacto de las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola cuando tenía escalofríos y calmándola cuando estaba ardiendo.

—Cuando vuelva, me gustaría que respondiera a algunas preguntas.

Rika se detuvo en la puerta.

—No creo que sea posible.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo no sé nada. No sé porque está usted aquí ni cuánto tiempo se quedara.

—No quiero saber nada de mí. Quiero saber cosas de él.

—Nadie habla de Shaoran Li.

— ¿Por qué no?

Rika pareció quedarse atónita.

—Porque no. La mayoría de la gente le tiene miedo.

—Usted no es la mayoría de la gente. Usted no tiene miedo de el —repuso Saku, convencida—, Escuche, yo solo quiero salir de aquí. Irme a casa.

Pronuncio aquellas palabras de un modo casi automático, pero, de pronto, le sonaron a traición. Le pareció que ya no estaba segura de lo que quería.

De todos modos no importaba. Rika Sasaki, evidentemente, no tenía intención de ayudarla a escapar.

—Yo no puedo ayudarla. Lo siento. ¿No puede tener paciencia? él no le hará daño.

—Usted ni siquiera sabe porque estoy aquí. Porque me mantiene prisionera— ¿Tan bien lo conoce usted? Yo creía que no se relacionaba con la gente del pueblo.

La mujer se ruborizo intensamente.

—En otro tiempo lo conocí bien —dijo. Y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Saku se quedo inmóvil, escuchando los ruidos de los pasos de Rika alejarse por la escalera de piedra. El ardor volvió a su pecho, pero era un ardor diferente y extraño.

Lo definió como repulsión. La idea de aquella mujer de aspecto maternal haciendo el amor con el monstruo de abajo le dio nauseas. Él le había insinuado que solo podría entenderse con una mujer sofisticada. Entonces ¿por qué además de horror, sentía cierta curiosidad y algo más que no quería admitir que pudieran ser celos?

¿Y por que insistía en pensar que Shaoran era un monstruo? La gente del pueblo lo consideraba así, pero si ese hombre era deforme y se había pasado la vida ocultándose de la gente, no era extraño que fuera tan poco sociable. ¿Por qué lo condenaba con tanta convicción?

Porque intentaba destruir a su padre. Porque la mantenía prisionera en aquella extraña casa. Porque era una criatura peligrosa que quería hacerle daño.

No eran sus defectos físicos los que lo convertían en un monstruo. Era la oscuridad de su alma.

Y entonces recordó al hombre oscuro que la había abrazado, cuidado y besado.

¿Acaso era posible que aquellos dos hombres fueran la misma persona?

* * *

**Así que aquí esta espero y lo hallan disfrutado. Y como siempre perdón por si encuentran errores ortográficos trato de que no se pase ninguno pero vamos -_- no soy perfecto en eso asta mi lic. de letras dice: ****_puedes hacerlo mejor, deja de ... _****Umm bueno. Sayo hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Seis**

* * *

Pasaron tres días más antes de que Sakura empezara a sentirse casi normal. Tres días que paso en la cama, tomando caído de pollo y limonada. Tres días en los que solo vio a la alegre Rika y al sombrío Wei. Tres días de novelas de Stephen King por el día y pesadillas por la noche. Tres días en los que no vio ni a Shaoran Li, ni al desconocido, ni al misterioso anciano del jardín. Tres días para volverse loca.

La trasladaron a otra habitación, en un piso más bajo. Estaba equipada con lámparas de petróleo y era de estilo victoriano, con alegres ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Su ropa había desaparecido y llevaba un vestido blanco y vaporoso que tenía aspecto de haber pertenecido a la bisabuela de Shaoran Li. No importaba. El tejido era suave y tan fino que resultaba casi transparente. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado débil para salir de la habitación.

Las noches eran lo peor. Por el día dormía y a medianoche permanecía despierta y sola en aquella habitación victoriana, sin más compañía que los libros de Stephen King.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Fuera llovía y por las ventanas no entraba ninguna luz. Las lámparas de petróleo estaban apagadas. Busco las cerillas para encender la lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche.

Empujo el cristal con el brazo y la lámpara se rompió contra el suelo. El olor a petróleo impregno el cuarto. Lanzo un grito y entonces oyó su voz en la oscuridad.

—No te muevas.

La joven no le pregunto como había entrado. —Está muy oscuro —dijo. —Si sales de la cama, te cortaras los pies. Wei lo limpiara por la mañana.

—Está muy oscuro —repitió ella.

—Te acostumbraras.

Estaba más cerca de ella que antes. Se movía silencioso como un gato. Una silla de ruedas hubiera hecho algún ruido. Por lo tanto, era evidente que podía andar. O tal vez estuviera flotando. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella fantasía. Era un hombre, no un fantasma.

—Tal vez hasta llegue a gustarte —dijo con voz insinuante—Todo es mejor por la noche. Se guardan mejor los secretes y no se ve la fealdad. A la luz de las velas, todo el mundo es hermoso. Supongo que eres lo bastante vanidosa como para que te guste eso.

—La verdad es que no soy una persona muy vanidosa.

El hombre soltó una carcajada amarga.

— ¿De verdad? Me temo que yo si lo soy. Lo cual es una lástima, ya que no tengo mucho de lo que envanecerme.

No supo que contestar a eso. Estaba ya muy cerca, a los pies de la cama. Y sabía sin ningún rastro de duda que era el desconocido que la había cuidado durante su enfermedad. El hombre que la había besado para descubrir a que sabía el chicle. Shaoran Li. Se estremeció en la oscuridad.

— ¿Cuándo va a dejarme marchar? —pregunto.

— ¿Ya volvemos con lo mismo? Habíamos quedado en que no ibas a ser aburrida

- ¿Me hubiera dejado morir aquí, lejos de cualquier hospital decente? ¿Como habría explicado mi desaparición? ¿Cómo se habría librado del cuerpo?

—Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie —dijo el—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Y no creas que no puedo librarme de un cadáver si me veo obligado a ello. No subestimes mi poder, Sakura. Por aquí no hay nadie aparte de los habitantes de Oak Grove y ellos harían todo lo que yo les dijera.

—Tienen miedo de usted.

—Si. Pero yo soy también su única fuente de ingresos. Si no hacen lo que les digo, no solo corren el nesgo de volverse ciegos o locos, sino también de morirse de hambre.

—Sabe lo que dicen de usted.

—Se todo lo que necesito saber. Por ejemplo, se que después de leer a Stephen King, estas muerta de miedo.

— ¿No tiene libros más animados? —pregunto ella, sin molestarse en negarlo.

—Te deje esos a propósito.

— ¿Quería asustarme?

¿Por qué le sorprendía aquello? ¿Acaso no había intentado asustarla desde que llego? Lo increíble era que no estuviera asustada en ese momento, sola en la oscuridad con un hombre al que consideraba un monstruo. Un hombre que besaba como un ángel. Se acerco más a ella. Saku deseo que su enfermedad no hubiera confundido tanto sus recuerdos. No podía aceptar la idea de que Shaoran Li, la criatura deforme que vivía en las entrañas de aquella casa, fuera el mismo hombre que la había encontrado en el jardín y la había llevado arriba, el mismo hombre que la había acariciado, abrazado y besado. Por un momento le pareció recordar que le había visto la cara. Pero, si era así, el recuerdo había desaparecido con la fiebre.

— ¿Me hubiera dejado morir? —insistió.

— ¿Qué crees tú?

La joven no dijo nada durante un rato. —No creo que lo hubiera hecho —contesto al fin—. Creo que habría conseguido un coche o una ambulancia o un helicóptero y me habría Elevado a un buen hospital.

—Tu ingenuidad es una de tus muchas cualidades. Si te hubiera trasladado a un hospital, habría tenido que responder a muchas preguntas inoportunas. Y te habrías escapado. ¿Crees que habría permitido eso?

—Entonces ¿me hubiera dejado morir?

—Eso es algo que no sabrás nunca. Lo único que quiero sugerirte es que no seas tan confiada. Yo estoy acostumbrado a salirme siempre con la mía sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La joven no lo creyó. Se empeñaba tanto en hacerle creer que era un monstruo que empezaba a dudarlo.

— ¿Podría encender una de las lámparas?-pregunto

El hombre se echo a reír.

—No es necesario que veas mi cara. Ya has pasado bastante miedo por una noche. Tienes que recuperar las fuerzas.

— ¿Para poder marcharme de aquí?

—Tal vez para que puedas intentar escapar. No importa.

Primero, tienes que ponerte bien. Lo demás ya lo discutiremos luego.

Estaba cerca, dolorosamente cerca de ella.

—Duérmete —susurro—. Aquí no hay monstruos que puedan molestarte. No hay demonios ni fantasmas que puedan dañarte. Aquí solo estoy yo. Duérmete y yo velare tu sueño.

Creyó que iba a tocarla. Se sentía medio drogada por su presencia y su voz profunda e insinuante. Se recostó en la cama y se tapo la cabeza con la sabana. El se echo a reír con cierta amargura.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Con ese camisón te pareces demasiado a una virgen victoriana para que yo desee tocarte.

- A las mujeres que medimos un metro cincuenta no nos gusta que nos llamen pequeñas —dijo ella, con frialdad—. Y, para que lo sepa, no tengo nada que ver con una virgen victoriana. Tengo mucha experiencia.

—Dos relaciones breves no creo que constituyan una gran experiencia —sonrió el.

No le pregunto cómo lo sabía. Estaba empezando a aceptar que él lo sabía todo, que no podía mentir ni ocultarle nada a un hombre que podía ver en la oscuridad con tanta facilidad como la mayoría de las personas a la luz del día.

—Dígame una cosa —dijo ella—. ¿Ha preguntado alguien por mí? ¿Alguien ha intentado averiguar dónde estoy? Llevo fuera más de una semana, he perdido un avión a Europa y no me he puesto en contacto con nadie. ¿Ha preguntado alguien por mí?

Lo vio vacilar un momento y no supo a que achacarlo. Tal vez estuviera inventando una mentira o tal vez quisiera ocultarle solo parte de la verdad. —No ha preguntado nadie —dijo, al fin—. Hace muchos años que conoces a tu padre. Supongo que te darás cuenta de que un hombre tan cobarde como él se limitara a ignorar tu desaparición y confiar en que todo vaya bien. No hay nadie dispuesto a ayudarte, Megan. Nadie, excepto yo.

— ¿Y va usted a ayudarme? —pregunto ella, escéptica.

Estaba tan cerca que noto el aliento de él sobre su cara. Sintió un enorme impulso de alargar la mano y tocarlo, pero se controlo y permaneció inmóvil.

—Duérmete, Sakura —susurro él, sin responder a su pregunta-—. Mañana te encontraras más fuerte y dispuesta a planear tu venganza.

—La venganza es cosa suya, no mía —susurro la joven.

¿Por qué se sentía de pronto tan somnolienta? ¿Por qué el olor del petróleo le parecía de pronto irresistiblemente erótico? ¿Sería la voz de aquel hombre en la oscuridad? ¿La criatura de la noche que no había visto nunca?

Se prometió que lo vería al día siguiente. Entonces se sentiría lo bastante fuerte como para salir a buscarlo a la luz del día. Fueran cuales fuesen sus defectos físicos, no podían ser tan horribles como para obligarlo a pasarse la vida escondido.

—Duerme —murmuro él, con voz hipnótica—.

¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento?

—Duerme —repitió. Y ella se quedo dormida.

—Quiero saber cómo es posible que lleve una semana a base de caldo de pollo y no haya adelgazado nada —grito Saku aquella mañana, al enfundarse sus vaqueros favoritos.

Wei había sacado su maleta de donde quiera que estuviera guardada y se la había llevado a su cuarto. Al fin había podido quitarse aquel camisón virginal.

Cuando se despertó, poco después de amanecer, el cristal roto había desaparecido y una lámpara nueva estaba colocada al lado de su cama. Solo un resto de olor a petróleo en el ambiente la convenció de que la visita de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Decidió que se había dejado seducir por la oscuridad y el aire etéreo de su anfitrión. Un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de algodón la devolverían a la realidad.

Se acerco a la ventana. Parecía que había dejado de llover y hasta daba la impresión de que el sol fuera a abarse paso por entre las nubes. La idea de salir al aire libre le resultaba tan atrayente que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo.

La ventana de su habitación actual estaba situada en el segundo piso de la extraña casa, encima de un jardín de rosas. Era demasiado pronto para que hubiera rosas, pero los tallos ya estaban cubiertos de hojas y era evidente que estaban bien cuidados. Entre las bojas, pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de un hombre. Apretó la cara contra el cristal, preguntándose si seria Shaoran Li, El hombre se movía demasiado despacio para ser el. Vio unos hombros caídos y un pelo canoso y supo que por fin había encontrado al viejo jardinero

—Acérquese y dígame quien es ese hombre, Rika —pidió, sin apartar la vista de la figura.

La aludida ignore sus palabras y siguió colgando la ropa de Saku en el armario.

—No se moleste con eso. No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo —dijo la otra, impaciente—. Acérquese y dígame quien es ese hombre.

Rika se acerco con desgana a la ventana. — ¿Que hombre? —pregunto.

—El de... —había desaparecido—. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba cerca de los rosales. El viejo del que le hable. El que me encontró cuando me caí en el jardín.

—Ya se lo he dicho. Los únicos hombres que hay aquí son Shaoran y Wei Wang.

Saku se volvió de espaldas a la ventana. -¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunto.

—Wei Wang debe tener cincuenta y tantos.

—No me refiero a él. ¿Cuántos años tiene Shaoran Li?

La mujer la miro con expresión impenetrable.

—Es difícil saberlo.

—Inténtelo. ¿Cincuenta y tantos? ¿Noventa y tantos? ¿Veintitantos?

—No tiene edad.

—Todo el mundo tiene edad, excepto Dick Clark. *

— ¿Quién es Dick Clark?

Saku la miro, fascinada.

— ¿No tienen televisión en Arkansas?

—En Oak Grove no. Se considera un pecado.

— ¿Y ha vivido toda su vida en Oak Grove?

- La mayor parte. Ahora procuro mantenerme alejada del pueblo, pero hubo un tiempo en estaba atrapada como todos los jóvenes, hasta que...

— ¿Hasta qué...?

- Hablo demasiado. Tengo que ir a casa con mi familia.

— ¿Familia?

La cara de la mujer se suavizo y Sakura pudo ver lo hermosa que había sido en otra época.

—Mi esposo y mis dos hijos. Lead Jr. y Watanuki tienen catorce y dieciséis años y ya son más altos que yo. Y luego esta mi esposo, Yoshiyuki Terada. Mi primer esposo, Lead, murió en un accidente en la mina cuanto los chicos eran muy pequeños. Me case con Yoshiyuki Terada hace cinco años y soy muy feliz. Siempre que no nos acerquemos a Oak Grove.

—Yo habría pensado que sería más importante no acercarse aquí.

—No paso mucho tiempo aquí. Solo cuando me necesitan. Y, siempre que eso ocurra, puede apostar cualquier cosa a que vendré, pase lo que pase. No debería creer todo lo que oye. Las cosas no suelen ser tan sencillas como parecen. A veces los hombres malos resultan ser los buenos, y viceversa.

Se marcho antes de que Sakura pudiera hacerle más preguntas. Miro por la ventana, pero el anciano había desaparecido. Se sentó en la cama y reflexiono sobre las palabras de Rika. Por lo que sabía, allí no había nadie bueno. Con la posible excepción del anciano, de Rika y de ella misma, los demás eran unos villanos. ¿Significaba eso que en realidad todos eran buenos?

Un rato después, Wei Wang llamo a su puerta. —Tiene usted visita. Saku lo miro vacilante.

— ¿Visita? ¿Mi padre?

— ¿Cree que Shaoran dejaría entrar aquí a su padre? No cuente con ello, encanto. Es el pastor Kurogane. Ha venido a ofrecerle su ayuda.

La joven lo miro con desconfianza.

— ¿Cree que un pastor puede anular la decisión de Li de mantenerme prisionera?

—No es probable. Pero Kurogane cree que Shaoran es el mismo diablo. Estoy seguro de que le ofrecerá algún consuelo.

— ¿Sabe Shaoran que me ha dejado usted verlo?

—Shaoran lo sabe todo. De hecho, ha sido idea suya.

— ¿Aunque pueda darme la oportunidad de escapar?

Wei Wang sonrió con malicia.

—Depende de usted el aprovecharla.

El recorrido de los pasillos y escaleras fue largo y tortuoso. Nada le resultaba familiar y, si había pasado antes por allí, no lo recordaba. Tuvo que pararse varias veces a recuperar el aliento. No reconoció nada hasta que no llegaron al vestíbulo frontal. La casa era tan enorme que podía perderse en ella durante días. No era raro que ya no se molestaran en encerrarla con llave.

Se dispuso a entrar en el salón, pero su guardián extendió una mano para detérjala.

—Está en el porche delantero. No quiere poner el pie en la morada del diablo.

Sakura lo miró, intentando averiguar si el otro bromeaba. Pero parecía haber hablado en serio. Mejor. Si el pastor Lincoln estaba convencido de que Li era la encarnación del diablo, no tendría reparos en ayudarla a salir de allí.

Wei Wang abrió la puerta y ella miro al pastor con desanimo.

Era un hombre alto, con una nuez prominente. Vestía de negro y tenia le pelo gris y las mejillas sonrosadas. Y sus ojos eran los de un fanático.

—Hermana —grito al verla—. Dios me envía para sacarte de esta casa diabólica, para atraerte al seno del Señor y lavar tus pecados. Dame la mano y te sacare de esta sucia casa.

—La verdad es que la casa está muy limpia —no pudo evitar decir Saku.

El fanatismo la hacía sentirse incomoda. Al verlo fruncir el ceño, se dio cuenta de que había cometido una tontería, tirando por la borda la oportunidad de escapar solo porque no le gustaba el estilo de aquel hombre. Se apresuro a adoptar una expresión contrita.

—Le agradecería que me sacara de aquí. Mi coche...

Miro en dirección adonde había estado su vehículo. Había desaparecido y en su lugar había un viejo minibús con un letrero en uno de los flancos: «Dios lo ve todo, lo juzga todo, lo castiga todo».

—Esa encarnación de Satanás lo ha destruido con su trueno –anuncio el pastor-. Vente conmigo ahora mismo, antes de que te convierta en una de sus seguidoras.

La joven estuvo a punto de rehusar, lo que, sin duda, habría sido una locura.

— ¿Puede usted llevarme hasta la ciudad más cercana? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto, hija mía. Hasta Oak Grove.

—Pero yo necesito volver a Chicago con mi familia.

—Tu única familia es Dios —declamo el—. Haremos lo que podamos, pero primero tenemos que purificarte.

La joven empezó a alejarse de él.

— ¿De qué iglesia es usted, padre?

—Yo sigo la verdad, como mi padre y mi abuelo antes que yo.

—Pero debe haber estudiado...

—Cuando Dios lo llama a uno, no es necesario estudiar, hermana.

La cogió por el brazo y Saku se sorprendió ante la insospechada fuerza de aquellas manos huesudas.

—No, gracias —dijo apresuradamente, soltándose—. Creo que por el momento me quedare aquí. Pero gracias por la oferta.

—Diabólica —dijo él, con furia, señalándola con el dedo—. Es demasiado tarde para ti. El te ha atrapado, te ha convertido en una de sus succubi.

— ¿Una de sus qué? —pregunto ella, sin saber muy bien si debía sentirse enojada o divertida.

—Solo el fuego podrá limpiar tus pecados. Eres compañera del diablo. Esta pérdida en los pecados de la carne. Tu alma está podrida.

Y, sin dejar de gritar, bajo los escalones que lo separaban de su minibús.

—Me parece que acaba de crearse un enemigo

—Ha sido culpa suya —-replico Saku—. ¿Es que aquí todo el mundo está loco?

—Más o menos —repuso el—. ¿Lista para volver a su habitación?

Entonces comprendió la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer. Había tirado por la borda su única oportunidad de escapar. ¿Y que si había querido purificarla? Probablemente no habría sido tan malo como lo que le deparaba Shaoran Li.

Se enderezo con firmeza. Si había habido una oportunidad, habría otras. Tal vez la ayudaría Rika. Era indudable que tenía buen corazón, aunque parecía serle totalmente fiel al fantasma. Tendría que conseguir ablandarla.

—Lista —dijo—. A menos...

— ¿Si? —pregunto el otro, impaciente.

—Me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo al aire libre.

Desde donde estaba, oía ruidos de construcción en el lado izquierdo de la casa. Si se quedaba sola en el porche, podría ir a buscar a los obreros. Estaba segura de que podría conseguir lo que quisiera de una cuadrilla de obreros.

—No la ayudaran — dijo Salvatore, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Saben muy bien quien es el que paga.

Resistió el impulso de hacerle una mueca. Sabía que había una persona que si la ayudaría. Una persona que se preocupaba por ella.

—Lo que me gustaría es pasar algo de tiempo en el jardín de rosas que he visto desde mi ventana. ¿Es posible?

—No lo sé. Tengo que preguntárselo a Shaoran.

— ¿No está durmiendo en su ataúd? Vamos, Igor, tome alguna decisión propia de vez en cuando.

—A él no le gustara su actitud.

—Es una pena. Déjeme ir al jardín de rosas y me mostrare obediente. Hubo una pausa.

—No veo ningún mal en ello —dijo el hombre, al fin—. Pero tengo que hacerle una advertencia.

— ¿Cual?

—Cuidado con los fantasmas.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Bueno para que vean que aunque me estoy muriendo del frió aquí les traje el capi 7, y los siguientes serán un poco mas subidos no se si tendré que cambiar la etiqueta de "T" a "M" así que, ahí veré ejjeejej **

* * *

**Siete**

El jardín de rosas estaba más fresco que el porche delantero. La hierba estaba verde y húmeda y el intense olor a primavera de la tierra resultaba casi erótico. Después de murmurar que regresaría al cabo de una hora, Wei Wang la dejo sola y se marcho.

El jardín aparecía bien cuidado. Las rosas empezaban a echar capullos. El viejecito debía ser un buen jardinero para mantener en tan buen estado aquellas rosas.

Porque estaba segura de que el jardinero no era sino el viejo que la había encontrado aquella noche, el anciano al que había visto aquella mañana desde su ventana.

Se volvió a mirar a la casa, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Desde cualquier Angulo, el edificio era una mezcla demencial de estilos arquitectónicos que producían una impresión general extraña e inquietante.

Cruzo la húmeda hierba y se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera oculto tras los arbustos. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba, aunque sabía que nadie podría ver nada detrás de aquellos arbustos. Se quedaría un rato allí, completamente sola, a pensar en el mejor modo de escapar.

Se reclino contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Su salud mejoraba día a día y nadie le había hecho ningún daño. Era cierto que estaba allí contra su voluntad, pero también lo era que cada vez se sentía mas fascinada por las personas que la rodeaban, especialmente por Shaoran Li. Si él se rindiera de pronto, dejaría en paz a su padre y la dejaría libre a ella, sin duda se sentiría contenta y aliviada, pero también algo decepcionada. Hacia solo unos días deseaba ir a Europa en busca de aventuras.

Y ahora estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirle no sería nada comparado con lo que había vivido en la última semana.

Abrió los ojos y se inclino hacia adelante. Al otro lado de donde estaba ella, había un hombre inclinado sobre la tierra, concentrado en su trabajo. Sus manos eran viejas y rugosas y el pelo que escapaba de su visera era completamente blanco. Debió sentir la mirada de ella porque levanto la vista y Saku se encontró mirando los ojos más amables y gentiles que había visto nunca.

—Creí que estabas dormida —dijo, echándose hacia atrás.

—He venido a buscarlo.

—Estaba seguro de que vendrías. ¿Les has preguntado por mi?

—Nadie admite que usted exista.

El hombre sonrió dulcemente.

—No me sorprende. Tal vez no exista. ¿Te gusta mi jardín?

—Es muy hermoso.

—Es todavía más bonito cuando los rosales están en flor. A mediados de mayo es una es una orgia de color y olor. Un lugar ideal para una boda.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Va a casarse alguien? —pregunto.

—Aquí no —repuso él, con tristeza—El único que podría casarse seria Shaoran y el nunca sale a la luz del día. .

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pregúntaselo a él.

—Se lo pregunto a usted —repuso ella, testaruda.

—Pregúntame algo a lo que pueda responder. Has echado a ese ministro loco ¿verdad?

Sakura pensó que, en aquella casa, todo el mundo parecía saber siempre todo lo que ocurría.

—Loco es la palabra exacta —dijo—. Me ha dado la impresión de que estaba dispuesto a meterme en una caldera de agua hirviendo para sacarme el diablo

—No me había dado cuenta de que Shaoran hubiera llegado tan lejos.

La joven retuvo el aliento.

— ¿Usted cree que él es el diablo?

El anciano movió la cabeza.

—Yo sé bien quién es y lo que es. Si hay algún diablo par aquí, en mi opinión es el pastor Kurogane y sus tocos seguidores. Van por ahí diciendo que todo es pecado y amargan la vida de las pocas personas que no opinan exactamente como ellos, como Yoshiyuki y Rika Terada. Y Shaoran siempre los está provocando. Quizá, si los dejara en paz, ellos también se olvidarían de él.

— ¿Lo cree usted de verdad?

—No. Kurogane y los suyos no descansaran hasta que hayan destruido a Shaoran. Están tan convencidos de que es la personificación del diablo que no piensan en nada más. Ni siquiera en lo mucho que ha degenerado el pueblo a lo largo del último siglo,

—Es difícil arreglar los errores de todo un siglo —observo Saku.

—Depende de si uno quiere hacerlo o no. El pueblo de Oak Grove es diabólico. Lo mejor que podría pasar seria que llegara uno de esos tornados y lo destruyera entero.

La joven se levanto del banco y avanzo unos pasos. La luz del sol había dado paso a una niebla húmeda y le costaba trabajo ver bien al anciano.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese pueblo, aparte del hecho de estar completamente aislado?

—Ellos han elegido el aislamiento. Todo empezó a principios de siglo. Fue una mala época para la gente de por aquí. La sequia arruino las cosechas año tras año. Luego llegaron las tormentas de viento, que acabaron con la mitad de las familias. Los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron los que eran demasiado mezquinos para morir. Los que veían a su vecino debatirse contra el viento y no salían en su ayuda. Y esas personas mezquinas se reprodujeron entre ellas a lo largo de los años y ahora son los locos sobrevivientes. Las personas buenas se marchan en cuanto pueden y los malos se quedan aquí.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que se pudiera acusa a un pueblo entero.

-No conoces bien a este. Es malo.

— ¿Y por qué se queda Shaoran aquí? ¿Eso no lo convierte también en malo?

El viejo la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Se queda aquí porque siente que su puesto esta aquí. Cree que todo el mundo es tan cruel, insensible e inhumano como los habitantes de Oak Grove. Ellos refuerzan la mala opinión que tiene de la humanidad.

— ¿Y hay algún modo de ayudarlo? —pregunto Saku.

El hombre la miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y compasión.

— ¿Y por que ibas a querer ayudarlo tú? ¿Acaso no te mantiene prisionera aquí? ¿No ha amenazado con destruir a tu padre y todo lo que más te importa? ¿Por que ibas a querer ayudarlo?

La joven no se molestó en preguntarle como sabía todo aquello. En aquella casa, todo el mundo, excepto ella, parecía saberlo todo. Ella no sabía nada de nada y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, más confusa se sentía.

—Tal vez, si lo ayudara, me dejara marchar —dijo.

—Yo no contaría con eso. Shaoran es muy testarudo. Lo sé bien. Culpa al doctor Takashi y a la gente del pueblo de la muerte de su padre, hace quince años, y todavía está planeando la venganza perfecta.

— ¿Y por que los culpa?

—Tiene motivos para ello. Tuvo un ataque al corazón aquí, en los jardines. El doctor Takashi estaba demasiado borracho para ayudarlo y la gente del pueblo se negó a hacerlo. Spinel Sun, el de la gasolinera, tenía el único coche de por aquí y no quiso llevarlo al hospital. Su padre murió cuando Shaoran aun no había cumplido veinte años.

— Eso quiere decir que tendrá unos treinta y cinco — calculo Saku rápidamente.

— ¿Cuantos años creías que tenia?

—No lo sé. No lo he visto nunca. ¿Que ocurrió con su madre?

El viejo hizo una mueca.

— Su madre era una mariposa inútil que no soportaba ver a su propio hijo. Murió en accidente de coche cuando él tenía doce años y, si quiere saber mi opinión, hubiera sido mejor que hubiera ocurrido once años atrás.

— Eso es terrible.

— Se lo merecía por lo que le hizo a su hijo— repuso el anciano, implacable — Todavía es posible salvarlo, Saku, pero el tiempo empieza a acabarse. Pronto será demasiado tarde. Creo que tú eres una especie de regalo divino, Su última oportunidad.

La joven sintió una aguda presión en pecho, que no tenía nada que ver con los efectos de la neumonía.

— ¿La última oportunidad de qué?

— Eso tendrás que descubrirlo sola – repuso él, desde la niebla —Y no te culpes demasiado si no consigues salvarlo. Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Salvarlo de qué?

Ya no podía ver al anciano, solo una leve sombra en la niebla.

— ¿Salvarlo de qué? — Repitió —No se marche todavía. No me ha explicado...

- Estaré aquí – murmuro la voz de él en la distancia—. Cuando me necesites, estaré aquí.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hien.

Sakura no supo si lo había oído pronunciar su nombre o si la palabra fue sólo un eco en su mente. Lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo la lluvia que empezó a caer.

* * *

- Me ha llamado Igor – dijo Wei Wang, con voz ofendida.

Shaoran se echo a reír.

—Te pega. Después de todo, tú eres el fiel jorobado del loco diabólico.

—A mi no me resulta divertido. Ha dicho que tú dormías en un ataúd.

—No sabía que le interesaba saber donde duermo. Tendré que decírselo.

—Shaoran.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de hacer eso. Cada vez que dices mi nombre en ese tono, me recuerdas a un maestro de escuela. Antes de darte cuenta, estarás golpeándome los nudillos con una regla.

—Tal vez sea porque tú te estás comportando como un niño.

—Tal vez. Me gustaría haberla visto despedir al pastor Kurogane. Debe haber sido divertido.

—Era lo que esperabas que hiciera ¿verdad?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba seguro. Podía haber sido lo bastante estúpida como para irse con él. Eso lo hubiera facilitado todo.

— ¿Que vas a hacer respecto a su padre?

Shaoran lo miro un momento,

— ¿Es que eso corre prisa? Pensaba concentrarme en su hija por el momento.

—Va a empezar un nuevo Centro Cívico en Alabama la semana que viene. No es uno de tus diseños, así que, si ocurre algo, tú estarás al margen. Tal vez no necesites hacer nada.

— ¿Crees que lo he perseguido por salvar mi reputación?

—No. Pero tampoco creo que lo hayas hecho porque te preocupen los obreros. Hace mucho que te conozco y no creo que te hayas convertido de pronto en un corazón compasivo.

—Cierto. Pero tampoco disfruto sabiendo que alguien puede morir mientras un hombre al que yo he ayudado se enriquece a costa de su muerte. Fujitaka Kinomoto no estaría hoy donde esta si no fuera por mis proyectos. Por lo tanto, parte de la responsabilidad es mía.

—Pero también quieres vengarte.

—Desde luego, Wei. Y voy a hacerlo. Empezando con su hija. ¿Donde está ahora nuestra invitada? Tal vez ha llegado el momento de decirle algunas verdades sobre su padre.

— ¿No crees que ella lo conoce muy bien? Que está de acuerdo con él

Shaoran vacilo un momento. —No.

— ¡Dios mío!—Murmuro Wei Wang—. Ya te has enamorado ¿eh?

—No seas ridículo. Solo porque crea que es relativamente inocente...

— Tú nunca crees que nadie es inocente hasta que no tienes pruebas de ello. Y con Sakura Kinomoto solo tienes tu intuición.

—Soy un hombre, Wei. Puedo ser tan lujurioso como el que más.

—Ya lo sé. Lo que no sabía es que fueras capaz de enamorarte.

Shaoran lo miro completamente horrorizado.

—Déjame en paz. La palabra amor no es más que un eufemismo que oculta algo mucho más biológico.

— ¿Y lo que tú sientes por Saku Kinomoto es algo biológico?

—Desde luego. Y se vuelve más incontrolable cada día.

—Está en el jardín de rosas. Y está lloviendo.

— ¿Y qué diablos hace allí?

—Buscando a Hien.

— ¿Y crees que lo habrá encontrado?

—Poca gente lo consigue. Pero el ya la busco un día, la noche en que estaba perdida en la lluvia. Puede volver a buscarla.

Shaoran asintió.

—No me extrañaría nada. Esa chica tiene la habilidad de atraer a la gente.

—Conmigo no ha dado resultado — dijo Wein Wang.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no dejas de intentar apartarla de mis diabólicas garras?

—Tal vez porque estoy preocupado por ti. No por ella. No se puede secuestrar a la gente así, Shaoran. No puedes mantenerla prisionera indefinidamente. Antes o después, te perseguirán por ello. No ese grupo de cobardes de Oak Grove, sino las autoridades del Estado. Tal vez incluso los federales. No podrás salirte con la tuya dúrame mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y quién va a avisarlos? No creo que lo haga la buena gente de Oak Grove ni el cobarde de su padre. Nadie más sabe que esta aquí, todos creen que esta en Europa.

—Estás jugando con fuego. Shaoran.

—No creo que importe mucho si me quemo ¿no te parece? Creo que esta noche le hare una visita a Saku. Ve a rescatarla de la lluvia, Wei. Este clima no es bueno para sus pulmones. Y será mejor que te asegures de que tiene antibióticos suficientes para terminar los que le recetaron. No queremos arriesgarnos a una recaída.

— ¿Por qué no? Eso la obligaría a quedarse más tiempo.

—Se quedara todo el tiempo que yo quiera. Además, la quiero sana. Tengo mis planes.

—Shaoran...

—Ya estas otra vez con ese tono de maestro. Ve a traerla. Tal vez sea tiempo de volver a trasladarla. ¿Por qué no la llevas a la sección romana?

— ¿A que habitación? —pregunto Wei Wang, con desconfianza.

—Creo que ya ha tenido bastante de Stephen King por el momento, Ponla en la habitación de Pompeya.

* * *

—¿Dónde está mi toga? —-pregunto Saku, cuando Wei Wang la acompaño a su nueva morada. El aire austero de su nuevo cuarto no le gusto demasiado, pero al menos había una cama enorme en el centro, y hasta había un brasero en un rincón. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de murales que no se molesto en mirar. Por el momento, lo único que quería era quitarse la ropa húmeda, comer algo y pensar en el modo de salir de allí.

—Las mujeres no llevan togas —repuso el hombre, con tono sardónico—. El baño esta por allí y su ropa esta en el armario. Tiene que estar lista dentro de media hora.

— ¿Lista para qué? Pensaba tomar un largo baño. Los romanos eran famosos por sus barios ¿no? Supongo que aquí habrá una piscina de estilo romano.

—Puede utilizarla después. Shaoran quiere que este con él en la cena.

— ¿Para alimentarlo o para comer?

Wei Wang ignoro su sarcasmo.

—No se ponga tejanos. No le gustan.

Aquello acabo con sus dudas sobre que ponerse para cenar. Evidentemente, tendrían que ser vaqueros.

—Estaré lista dentó de una hora – dijo con frialdad.

La sección romana de la casa incluía un pórtico del que salían unas escaleras que conducían a un patio adornado con estatuas de mármol. Saku lo observo a la luz del atardecer. Por primera vez tendría acceso directo al exterior, a menos, claro, que Shaoran decidiera volver a encerrarla con llave. Decidió que, si dejaba de llover, podía intentar escapar aquella misma noche.

Claro que era evidente que en el pueblo de Oak Grove no iba a encontrar mucha ayuda. Tal vez pudiera encontrar su coche alquilado pero, teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de la casa, aquello no resultaría fácil. Lo mejor sería coger uno de los vehículos de la obra, no sería la primera vez en su vida que conducía una pala mecánica.

El problema con las palas era su lentitud. Iría más deprisa andando. Y lo mejor sería esperar un par de días hasta recuperar las fuerzas por completo. Después de todo, no había prisa. A nadie, incluso su padre, parecía importarle que hubiera desaparecido. Entro en el baño y, cuando salió un rato después envuelta en una voluminosa toalla, descubrió que sus pantalones no estaban ya en el suelo donde los había dejado. En realidad, todos sus vaqueros habían desaparecido de su maleta, al igual que sus zapatillas deportivas. Lo único que le quedaba eran vestidos, y en aquel momento le pareció que todos eran excesivamente ceñidos o demasiado escotados o muy cortos.

Pero no tuvo más remedio que elegir uno. El de punto negro era el más largo y menos ceñido y, si procuraba sujetar el escote con las manos, no habría mucho que ver. ¿Por qué no había perdido peso cuando estuvo enferma? Conociendo su suerte, probablemente habría aumentado tres kilos, todos en el pecho.

Al parecer, los antiguos romanos no tenían espejos, así que no pudo ver qué aspecto tenia.

— ¿Esta lista? —pregunto Wei Wang, quien no se había molestado en llamar a la puerta.

—Morituri te salutamus —murmuro ella, colocándose los zapatos de tacón alto.

— ¿Que ha dicho?

—Nada, solo quería ponerme a tono con la decoración, Wei —replico, apartándose el pelo de la cara—Significa: _los que van a morir te saludan_.

—No creo que las cosas lleguen tan lejos si tiene usted cuidado —repuso el hombre con seriedad.

La joven lo miro horrorizada.

— ¿Tu también, Brutus? No me asusto fácilmente.

—Ya lo sé. Peor para usted.

Salió al oscuro vestíbulo sin molestarse en comprobar si la joven lo seguía.

Megan jugo un momento con la idea de quedarse donde estaba. Pero sabía que aquello no serviría de nada. Shaoran iría a buscarla personalmente o enviaría a su criado. De todas formas, solo conseguiría aplazar lo inevitable.

—Espera, Igor —grito a la luz que se alejaba.

Y se apresuro a salir detrás de Wei Wang.

* * *

**Como verán nuestra pequeña no sabe que apodos ponerle al pobre mayordomo pobre de ti Wei Wang pobre. Y así que aki esta el capitulo y déjeme decirles que vamos como a la mitad si ya vamos por la mitad. **

**Y como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y tal vez suba otra que leí hace poco, solo talvez, aii veré que dicen ustedes. **


	9. Capitulo 9

**Bueno chicos y chicas les dejo el capítulo el 8 (este contiene una escena algo fuerte)**

* * *

**Ocho**

Se dirigían hacia abajo, de nuevo hacia el centra de la casa, en medio de una oscuridad iluminada muy de tarde en tarde por alguna lámpara de gas. Saku se tambaleaba detrás de Wei Wang, maldiciendo la estrechez de su vestido y a su anfitrión.

-¿Por qué diablos no podía vivir sobre el nivel del suelo? Sabía que podía andar y que era lo bastante fuerte para llevarla a ella en brazos por la escalera de caracol del torreón. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir vivir bajo tierra?

Cuando Wei Wang la guio a través de una puerta amplia, encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. Elegía los sótanos por su falta de Luz. Allí no había ventanas cerradas que pudieran dejar entrar un rayo de sol por entre las rendijas.

No era la misma habitación de la otra vez. No había ninguna luz pestañeante a la vista. Vio una amplia mesa cubierta con un mantel de damasco, con platos de china y vasos de cristal. Había sido dispuesta para una persona. A ambos lados de la silla había unos candelabros, pero la Iuz no llegaba muy lejos en la habitación. El estaba allí, en la oscuridad, observándola. Saku podía sentir la mirada de él sobre su piel, examinando sus piernas, sus caderas y su escote. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no cerrarse el escote con las manos.

Se sentó inmóvil. Wei Wang coloco una fuente de comida ante ella, le lleno un vaso de vino y luego desapareció entre las sombras.

Miro su plato. Pollo en salsa, arroz y espárragos blancos. Estaba segura de que el vino seria francés y de calidad. Suspiro.

— ¿No te gusta la comida? —Surgió la voz de Shaoran de la oscuridad—. Dile a Wei Wang lo que te gusta y el te lo hará.

- Daria cualquier cosa por comer una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, acompañada por un vaso enorme de Coca-Cola light.

—Lo siento—El McDonald's más cercano esta a mas de cien kilómetros. La comida estaría fría antes de que Wei Wang llegara de vuelta.

El pollo estaba delicioso. Decidió que podía vivir un poco más sin comida basura.

—Me sorprende que sepa usted lo que es un McDonald's —dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

—Lo sé. Lo que no se es a que sabe la comida.

— ¿No ha estado nunca dentro de uno?

—No.

La joven se reclino en la silla, con la copa en la mano.

—Se pierde usted algo estupendo.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero supongo que sobreviviré. ¿Qué te ha parecido nuestro pastor local?

— ¿El pastor Kurogane? Esta como una cabra.

—Le viene de familia. Su padre y su abuelo eran tan fanáticos como él. Supongo que no has querido aceptar su ayuda. ¿Tengo derecho a esperar que estés cogiéndole cariño a este lugar?

—Espere todo lo que quiera. En este caso, ha sido cuestión de elegir entre el diablo al que veía y el diablo al que no puedo ver, Decidí que usted podía ser menos peligroso a la larga.

—No sé si me sentiré halagado u ofendido —murmuro el

—Cuando se decida, hágamelo saber. Término de beber su copa, cogió la botella y volvió a llenarla.

— ¿Que es un succubus? —pregunto. Oyó que el reprimía una carcajada.

— ¿Te ha llamado eso?

—Entre otras cosas. Pero no sé lo que significa.

—Es un demonio femenino que tiene relaciones sexuales con los hombres mientras estos duermen —replico él.

La joven se quedo un momento en silencio. —No parece muy divertido —dijo, al fin. —También designa a las parejas sexuales de los demonios —añadió el.

—Comprendo.

Saku dejo la copa sobre la mesa. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable para seguir bebiendo vino. Casi empezaba a excitarse. Sería mejor que se limitara a beber agua y procurara mantener la conversación a un nivel poco amistoso.

—¿Cuándo va a soltarme?

— ¿Otra vez con eso?—pregunto el—. Eres muy aburrida, Saku.

— Entonces, déjeme Ir. ¿No cree que ya haya pagado suficiente por los pecados de mi padre?

—No.

—Un estúpido error cometido hace cinco años no es suficiente para destruir a un hombre — dijo ella.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando algunas personas mueren? ¿O cuando intenta culpar a otras personas?

—Lo siento mucho. Me lo ha dicho.

— ¿Y crees que lo único que decir es que lo siente para que todo se arregle?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?

— Podía venir aquí en persona en vez de enviarte a ti. O podría haber dicho que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más o algo así — repuso Shaoran, implacable.

— Pero ¿le hubiera creído usted?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero yo tengo cierta ventaja sobre ti. Yo se que sigue haciéndolo.

— ¡No!

—Sigue utilizando materiales de calidad inferior e ignorando las especificaciones de los diseños para ahorrarse dinero y llenarse los bolsillos. Arriesga vidas humanas por avaricia. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre y encima me envía a su hija para convencerme de que no lo denuncie.

— No lo creo. El nunca haría... el no podría...

— Tú no eres tonta, Saku, aunque en lo referente a tu padre seas bastante ciega. Ha hecho lo mismo en el Institute de Ciencias de Minneapolis y con el Centre de Arte de Greenwich. Antes o después, alguno de sus edificios se caerá, más gente morirá y tu serás cómplice suya.

—No puede ser El nunca podría hacer algo así solo.

—Claro que no. Tiene ayuda de sobra con personas como Keroberos Onosaka y Yue Ogata. Y tambien tiene detras a la Administración. Gente como Nakuru Akizuki y Kaho Mizuki se encargan de ocultar que el material es de baja calidad y que desaparecen algunas especificaciones. Se saldrá con la suya hasta que muera alguien más y entonces su casa de naipes se derrumbara al igual que esos edificios que levanta.

Por un momento, Saku pensó que iba a vomitar. Quería gritar, decirle que era un embustero, que su padre no era así. Pero los nombres que le había dado la detuvieron. En su memoria empezaron a aclararse algunas miradas extrañas interceptadas y ciertos trabajos poco claros.

— ¿Y estaba dispuesto a dejarle que se saliera con la suya? ¿A dejar que continuara arriesgando la vida de la gente siempre que yo me quedara aquí para distraerlo? —pudo decir, al fin.

—No.

La joven levanto la cabeza. — ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que no, que no pensaba dejarle continuar. Te mentí. El. F.B.I, ha sido ya informado. Tu padre está destruido, Saku. Acabara arruinado y probablemente en la cárcel.

—Nunca tuvo intención de salvarlo.

—Nunca.

—Yo podría haber hablado con él. Haberle hecho entrar en razón.

—Hay edificios públicos en situaciones muy peligrosas. ¿Qué hubieras hecho al respecto?

—Usted me hizo prisionera aquí con la promesa de que lo dejaría en paz.

- Te mentí.

— ¿Por qué?

El hombre se acerco mas a ella y a Saku le pareció ver su silueta en la oscuridad. Era alto, delgado y oscuro. Y, sin duda, peligroso.

—Por dos razones. En primer lugar, eres una mujer inteligente. Le hubieras advertido y quizá hubiera tenido tiempo de cubrir sus huellas. Eso se le da muy bien y no confió demasiado en los federales. Ya han sido engañados una vez. Podría volver a ocurrir.

— ¿Y cuál es la otra razón?

—Te quería aquí.

Saku sintió que se ruborizaba y, como no sabía muy bien qué hacer, cogió el vaso de vino y se lo acerco a los labios.

— ¿Por venganza? —pregunto.

—Por muchos motivos. Pero la venganza no era uno de ellos.

Se alejo en las sombras y la joven creyó que iba a marcharse.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo no tenga nada que ver con las actividades de mi padre?

- Tu cara

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Tienes cara de honrada. Puedo leer tus pensamientos en esos enormes ojos azules tuyos. Serias una mala jugadora de póker. En tu cara se lee como en un libro abierto.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Espero que no.

Sin darse cuenta, había hablado en voz alta. No quería que el adivinara que se sentía fascinada por él, ni que leyera su extraña atracción por un fantasma al que no había visto nunca. Procuró concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

— ¿Confía usted en mi?

— ¿No te he dicho que no se debe confiar en nadie? Confió en la inocencia de tu cara, pero confió aun más en la investigación que he realizado sobre ti.

— ¿Una investigación?

—Todo, incluidos los nombres y la duración de tus dos aventuras amorosas, el historial de tu dentista y la talla de tu sujetador. Hasta los métodos anticonceptivos que utilizas. Lo es todo sobre ti, Sakura Kinomoto.

—No —repuso ella—. Eso no es cierto. Usted no conoce mi corazón, ni mi alma.

—Tal vez no. Pero estoy aprendiendo.

Aquella fue la frase más horrible que había escuchado desde que llegara a Oak Grove, Arkansas. Aparto la silla y tiro sin querer el vaso de vino.

—Ahora deseo volver a mi habitación.

— ¿Eso es todo? Yo creía que ahora ibas a pedirme que te dejara volver a casa.

- ¿Serviría eso de algo?

—No.

—Entonces, me conformo con volver a mi habitación.

—Wei viene hacia aquí.

—Muy bien —repuso ella.

Se sentía incomoda con aquel vestido. No quería imaginárselo observándola detenidamente. Aquel pensamiento la hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero también irresistiblemente excitada y aquello no le gustaba.

—Te daré algo para ayudarte a dormir.

—No necesito nada. El vino será suficiente.

—Dime una cosa antes de irte.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Has visto a Hien esta tarde? — su voz denotaba solo curiosidad

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Importa eso?

—No. Muy poca gente consigue verlo. Debes haberle gustado.

En el tono de la voz de Shaoran había algo raro, algo que Sakura no comprendía bien. Pero Wei Wang había llegado ya a su lado, así que desistió de hacer ninguna pregunta y se dispuso a seguirlo sin despedirse de su anfitrión.

Al llegar a su habitación, el gigante la dejo sola y luego cerró su puerta con llave desde fuera. La joven se sentó en la cama y miro por primera vez los murales romanos pintados sobre las paredes de terracota.

Dio un respingo. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cogió el candelabro que Wei Wang le había dejado y se acerco a la pared.

Estaba segura de que no había bebido demasiado. Así que tenían que haberle puesto algo en el vino para drogarla. O tal vez todo aquello fuera producto del retorcido sentido del humor de Shaoran Li. Aquellos no eran murales inocentes que representaran escenas de la vida cotidiana de los romanos. Eran escenas increíblemente eróticas, casi pornográficas. Desde luego, el pastor Kurogane las habría calificado así, pero él era el tipo de persona que hubiera considerado pornográfica una novela rosa. Los cuadros que había ante ella eran extremadamente explícitos, pero no carecía de cierta gracia.

Se aparto de la pared. Sentía mucho calor. No era una puritana y se consideraba suficientemente sofisticada y experta en aquel tipo de temas. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan perturbada? ¿Tan excitada? Quizá fuera el **_Síndrome de Estocolmo_**, ese per-verso estado en el cual los secuestrados se sienten atraídos por sus torturadores. O quizá no fuera nada más que su imaginación reviviendo la leyenda de la Bella y la Bestia.

Shaoran Li era una bestia, si, y no había nada de romántico en el hecho de que la mantuviera prisionera mientras se dedicaba a destruir a su padre.

Se apresuro a recordarse a sí misma que su progenitor se merecía cualquier castigo que pudiera caerle y que, además, había estado más que dispuesto a sacrificarla en su lugar. Se hizo el firme propósito de olvidar cualquier sentimiento filial que le quedara, al igual que el parecía haber olvidado su responsabilidad paterna.

La cama del centro de la habitación era de aspecto romano, pero estaba equipada con un buen colchón moderno, Wei Wang había separado ligeramente las sabanas y había extendido un camisón blanco de algodón sobre el lecho.

Lo cogió y se dispuso a dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Desde que llego aquella casa, había cogido la costumbre de cambiarse de ropa en el cuarto de baño. Lo había hecho por instinto, pero en aquel momento se pregunto por primera vez por las razones de aquella acción.

Observe el techo, las paredes y los rincones de la habitación. Cuando por fin la descubrió, se sorprendió de no haberla visto antes.

Podía ser una cámara de video. Era muy pequeña y estaba oculta de tal modo que parecía formar parte de la decoración de la habitación y podía ser producto de su paranoica imaginación. Pero no lo creía así.

En alguna parte, separado de ella por kilómetros de pasillos y escaleras, Shaoran Li estaba sentado delante de una pantalla de televisión, observándola.

Levanto la cara hacia la cámara y por un momento pensó en hacerle un gesto obsceno, pero cambio de idea. Aquello ni siquiera serviría para animarla. Lo que tenía que hacer era entrar en el baño, donde sabia que ni siquiera un hombre como Li tendría la indecencia de poner cámaras o micrófonos. Podía incluso arrastrar el colchón hasta allí y dormir en el suelo.

Pero no pudo moverse. A la luz de las velas, los murales parecían bailar delante de ella. Uno de los dibujos representaba a una mujer de generosas proporciones, tumbada en una cama muy similar a la que tenía Saku, haciendo el amor con una especie de criatura mítica. Había muchas criaturas así en las leyendas romanas, mitad bestias, mitad hombres, y siempre dotados de increíbles poderes sexuales. La de aquel dibujo en particular era oscura y fascinadora y Saku comprendía muy bien la expresión de placer que revelaba la cara de la mujer.

Pensó que, si Shaoran Li quería espiarla, lo menos que podía hacer era hacer algo que compensara su esfuerzo. Con un gesto lento y deliberado, se llevo la mano hasta la cremallera situada en la parte posterior del vestido,

La bajo con lentitud, dejando que el vestido cayera en torno a sus hombros. Aparto la vista de la cámara y la dirigió hacia la parte del mural que tanto la atraía, dejando que el vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta caer a sus pies.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella tocándole la piel. Llevaba ropa interior negra, Un sujetador sin tirantes y unas braguitas de encaje, además de un liguero que sujetaba sus medias de seda. Se detuvo un momento, estirándose como un gato satisfecho y se aparto unos pasos de su vestido caído. Se sentía pecadora, sensual y deliciosamente diabólica, parada alii, con su sexy ropa interior y los zapatos de tacón alto.

Se inclino de modo que el cabello le cubriera la cara y soltó lentamente una de las medias del ligero. La deslizo poco a poco por la pierna y se quito de mala gana los zapatos altos irresistiblemente eróticos y ella quería hacer sufrir a Shaoran Li. A continuación se quito la otra media. Se desabrocho el ligero y lo arrojo al suelo, debajo de la cámara de video, con el misino aplomo y elegancia que puede utilizar una bailarina de striptease para arrojar su ropa a la multitud.

Por primera vez en su vida no sentía que le sobraran cinco kilos. Se sentía voluptuosa.

Se volvió una vez mas de espaldas a la cámara y se desabrocho el sujetador, dejando caer la prenda al suelo. Podía sentir los ojos del hombre sobre su espalda. Le pareció que podía oír su respiración, a pesar de saber que estaba muy lejos.

Se volvió hacia él, vestida solo con las braguitas de seda. Sus pezones estaban endurecidos. Una oleada de calor la invadió y se sintió extrañamente excitada. Inclino la cabeza en dirección a la cámara y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Después introdujo sus dedos entre la goma de sus bragas y se las quito lentamente, muy lentamente, hasta quedarse gloriosamente desnuda.

Una extraña sensación de liberación la embargo. Un acto de venganza, un reto abierto. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a la cámara. Luego, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se metió el camisón virginal por la cabeza, se inclino y apago las velas.

* * *

Wei Wang apareció por detrás de las pantallas de televisión. No podía ver, por tanto, lo que estaba observado Shaoran.

—Ya se ha retirado. ¿Necesitas algo más?

El joven no se movió. No podía.

—Vete de aqui, Wei. Vete ahora mismo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto el otro, empezando a darle la vuelta a la mesa de las pantallas.

- Vete – repito Shaoran, con voz extrañamente ronca.

Wei Wang se detuvo.

—Tienes que dejarla marchar. Te está alterando mucho.

—Me está alterando, si —repuso el joven, con el mismo tono ronco de voz—. Y no va a irse a ninguna parte. Déjame solo, Wei. Por favor, déjame solo.

El aludido obedeció y Shaoran volvió a quedarse solo en la oscuridad una vez más. Pero no estaba solo. En las sombras de la pantalla número siete, Saku Kinomoto yacía tumbada en la cama situada en el centro de la habitación, con el camisón blanco envolviendo un cuerpo que... un cuerpo que...

El cuerpo de él estaba a punto de estallar. No podía dejar de temblar y sabía que debía estar furioso con ella. Aquel striptease había sido deliberado, lo había hecho a propósito, para recordarle que no lo consideraba un hombre.

Pero lo era. Y más listo de lo que ella creía. Había visto el rubor de sus mejillas y la dureza de sus pezones y se había dado cuenta de que, en su deliberado intento de burlarse de él y de excitarlo, se había excitado también a sí misma.

Por un momento solo pensó en ir corriendo a su habitación, acercarse a ella en la oscuridad y tomar a la fuerza lo que la joven le había ofrecido de un modo tan burlón. Su cuerpo y su alma la deseaban apasionadamente.

Pero su corazón quería algo más. No, no la tomaría entonces, cuando estaba medio loco de deseo por ella. Todavía no había llegado el momento de jugar aquella partida. Todavía no.

Pero llegaría pronto. Muy pronto.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Bueno aquí esta el capi la verdad no lo iba a colocar hoy pero en vista que pronto entro a la u ummm adios vacaciones ok. Me dije "****_llévales su capitulo total si no lo acabas antes de entrar a la u tendrán que esperar por lo menos una semana" _****y por eso se los traje. **

* * *

**Nueve**

Al igual que todas las noches, Sakura volvió a soñar. Se decía a si misma que eran pesadillas, pero eran más bien una mezcla de sueños eróticos y horribles que al despertar la hacían sentirse nerviosa, ansiosa y más decidida que nunca a escapar.

Esa noche se despertó en mitad de uno de aquellos sueños. La habitación estaba muy oscura, con solo una luz muy tenue filtrándose por la ventana que daba al jardín. Percibió un olor a humo y una cantinela distante.

Se incorporo en la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por despejarse. El olor a humo se hizo más intense y los canticos más cercanos.

Su primer pensamiento fue una continuación de su pesadilla. Se imagino a una horda de satanistas buscándola para un sacrificio de vírgenes. Shaoran Li era el diablo reencarnado.

Pero ella no era virgen, ni Shaoran era la encarnación del diablo.

Sin embargo, el olor del humo y los canticos eran inconfundibles y de una cosa estaba segura. No conseguiría volver a dormirse hasta que descubriera que era lo que ocurría.

Se puso una enorme camisa de algodón sobre el fino camisón y avanzo hacia las puertas de cristal que daban al jardín. Todas estaban cerradas y el jardín parecía oscuro y desierto. Los canticos y el humo no provenían de allí.

Avanzo hacia la puerta. Creía que estaría cerrada con llave, pero giro el picaporte en un gesto mecánico y se quedo atónita al ver que se abría.

El vestíbulo estaba completamente oscuro. Vacilo un momento, preguntándose si no sería mejor volver a la cama, pero decidió seguir adelante y averiguar que era aquello.

Al fin, le resulto más fácil avanzar sin luces. El sonido de las voces, el olor del fuego, le indicaron el camino.

Subió dos tramos de escaleras, bajo uno, giro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Y de pronto vio una luz que salía de una habitación. No era gran cosa, solo la claridad que entraba por una ventana enorme, pero sabía que se estaba acercando a las llamas. La ventana estaba abierta, pero tenía barrotes. Se asomo al exterior y vio unas figuras vestidas de blanco. Eran personas cubiertas con sabanas blancas, en las que habían abierto unos agujeros a la altura de los ojos. Serian unos treinta, de diferentes tamaños. A juzgar por la altura de algunas de las figuras, allí había también niños. Una cruz ardía enfrente de ellos, iluminándolos.

Se agarro a los barrotes y se inclino hacia adelante en un esfuerzo por entender lo que decían. Las voces no resultaban muy claras, pero el mensaje sí. Los habitantes de la casa eran una maldición y serian barridos pronto por la espada y el fuego.

Al contemplar aquella manifestación de odio fanático, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Reconoció el tono agudo de la voz del hombre que parecía dirigir a los demás. Era el pastor Kurogane conduciendo a su rebaño. Algunos llevaban antorchas y la joven se pregunto si habrían elegido aquella noche para hacerlos perecer por el fuego.

Alguien de entre la multitud lanzó una lata de gasolina, que al caer provoco un ruido de cristales rotos. El sonido era demasiado lejano para provenir de algún lugar de la casa, y Saku contemplo horrorizada como alguien lanzaba una antorcha, que atravesó el parabrisas roto de su coche alquilado y fue a caer en su interior.

El automóvil exploto en medio de un ruido atronador y la joven dio un paso atrás, horrorizada. Al retroceder, choco contra una figura.

—No te des la vuelta —dijo Shaoran Li, sujetándole los hombros con firmeza.

Saku no hubiera podido desobedecer aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo. El parecía increíblemente fuerte. Se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo el calor y la presión del cuerpo situado a sus espaldas.

La violencia del fuego parecía calmar temporalmente a la multitud. Saku vio que empezaban a retirarse, desapareciendo entre los campos.

—Ya han tenido bastante por hoy —murmuro el hombre, a su espalda—. Cada vez son más violentos y destructivos. Antes o después, intentaran quemar toda la casa.

-¿Por qué?

— ¿No lo has oído? Creen que soy el diablo reencarnado y todo el que elige quedarse aquí es tan malo como yo.

—Pero yo no lo he elegido.

—Claro que sí. Tú rechazaste la oferta del pastor Kurogane de sacarte de aquí. Y los habitantes de Oak Grove no son más que un montón de supersticiosos que quieren eliminar todo lo que ataca lo que ellos consideran su verdad.

—Usted podría hablar con ellos, explicarles que no quiere hacerles daño.

—Podría. Pero no sería cierto. Saben que estoy dispuesto a atormentarlos y se defienden del único modo que saben,

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto ella.

—Yo pensaba que Hien te lo habría explicado. Ellos asesinaron a mi padre.

—Me lo explico. Su padre murió de un ataque al corazón.

—Murió debido a su negligencia —la interrumpió el, con voz vibrante de rabia—-. Además, no les hago nada horrible. Les proporciono un modo de vida y no aparezco por el pueblo para evitar que la gente se vuelva loca o ciega.

—Entonces, que es lo que hace ¿Por qué están tan enfadados y asustados?

—No están lo bastante asustados —dijo el—. La mayor parte del pueblo es mío. Voy a donar un gran trozo de terreno a la Sociedad de Investigaciones Paranormales.

—Pensaran que ha traído a Satanás al pueblo.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando yo ya estoy aquí? —repuso el—. Solo pensaran que he traído a mis seguidores conmigo.

—No es una broma. Ellos creen eso de verdad —dijo ella.

Intento argumentar con él, pero la envolvió una extraña lasitud y se inclino hacia atrás, apoyándose contra él, sus hombros contra su pecho, sus nalgas contra sus caderas.

—Yo no soy responsable de sus alucinaciones —le quito la camisa con suavidad—. De hecho, no me preocupan en absoluto. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ellos. Quiero pensar en ti.

La gente había desaparecido, el sonido de las voces se había evaporado. La brisa nocturna le acariciaba el pelo. Saku inclino lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás hasta descansar sobre el hombro de él.

—Eso es —murmuro Shaoran, con voz hipnótica.

Le paso un brazo en torno al pecho y la sujeto con ternura contra él. Era mucho más alto que ella y Saku se sintió pequeña y vulnerable. Cerró los ojos ir. La oscuridad, mientras él la acariciaba con movimientos deliberadamente lentos.

—No deberías tener miedo de mi —le murmuro al oído—. Yo nunca podría hacerte daño. Nunca.

La beso en el lóbulo de la oreja y la joven empezó a temblar.

—Shaoran —murmuro ella, suplicante.

Levanto la mano para tocarlo, para tocar su cara, pero él se la cogió y la obligo a bajarla con suavidad.

— ¿O es de la oscuridad de lo que tienes miedo? —pregunto.

Le soltó la mano y le toco la parte delantera del camisón.

—Podrías aprender a amar la oscuridad, ángel mío. Podrías descubrir que es el único momento en que uno puede estar verdaderamente vivo, rodeado y acariciado por la oscuridad aterciopelada, aliviado por ella.

A Saku el corazón le latía violentamente. —Shaoran —repitió con voz suplicante—. Por favor...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—musito él, besándole el cabello—. ¿Quieres dejarme y volver a la luz del sol? Brilla demasiado. Quédate aquí, querida. Quédate conmigo. Entrégate a mí.

Aquello era justo lo que ella deseaba. Quería ser absorbida por él, quería algo que ni siquiera podía imaginar, algo que le prometían el cuerpo y las palabras de él. , ¿Como podía haberse enamorado de su voz?

—Deja de luchar contra mí, ángel mío —murmuro el hombre. Le

Había desabrochado los botones y le acariciaba la piel desnuda—. Deja de luchar contra ti misma. Entrégate a mí.

Bajo la mano hasta las piernas de ella y le acaricio entre los muslos.

La poca fuerza que le quedaba a la joven se desvaneció de golpe. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. En cuanto el la toco, sintió que no podría sostenerse de pie. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo pudo emitir un gemido de sorpresa y de placer. Lo último que pensó antes de derrumbarse fue que iba a desmayarse por primera vez en su vida.

Shaoran la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo y la levanto en sus brazos. ¡Era tan pequeña y tan frágil!

En la oscuridad podía ver claramente sus parpados y sus labios suaves y pálidos.

Bajo la cabeza y la beso apasionadamente en la boca y, aunque inconsciente, la joven respondió a su beso y su cuerpo se arqueo contra él. El hombre lanzo un gemido y aparto la boca de mala gana. Sabía que, si seguía de aquel modo, no podría controlarse. De hecho, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad para no tumbarla en el suelo y enterrarse en el cuerpo de ella. Temblaba de deseo y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para reprimirse.

Por mucho que su cuerpo la deseara, no la tomaría aquella noche. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, terminar de quitarle el camisón y continuar con lo que había empezado. Para cuando ella recobrara el conocimiento, estaría demasiado excitada para querer que él se detuviera.

Pero aquello era demasiado fácil y demasiado rápido. La tendría algún día, pero eso sería cuando llegara el momento perfecto y el placer pudiera ser tan intenso que le compensara por lo que vendría después. Porque después tendría que dejarla marchar.

Al despertarse por la mañana, Saku pensó que todo había sido un sueño. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, tapándose con la pesada sabana de algodón y sus ojos se encontraron con el mural que representaba a la criatura, mitad bestia mitad hombre, haciendo el amor con la doncella. Se apresuro a apartar la vista. Aquello había tenido algo que ver con su sueño. Lo recordaba todo muy bien, desde el olor a humo hasta la sensación del cuerpo de Shaoran contra el suyo. En realidad, el sueño había sido tan real que casi podía seguir oliendo el humo.

De pronto se sentó en la cama, completamente despierta. No era su imaginación. Seguía oliendo a humo. Lo del fuego no había sido un sueño.

Bajo la vista para observar su propio cuerpo. Seguía llevando el camisón, pero unos cuantos botones habían sido desabrochados. Se apresuro a volver a abotonarlos y entonces vio el anillo.

Era un anillo de hombre, demasiado grande para sus dedos. Alguien se lo había colocado en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda. Era pesado y, si no se equivocaba, de oro puro. Miro el diseño. Sabia lo bastante de mitología romana para reconocer la imagen del dios esculpido en el. Al pastor Kurogane le daría un ataque si lo viera. Era Jano, el dios de las dos caras, el dios de los principios, del amanecer y del atardecer.

Un escalofrió le recorrio la espina dorsal. No había sido un sueño. Shaoran se había acercado a ella en la oscuridad y...

No quería pensar en ello. No podía hacerlo. Wei Wang debía de haberla drogado. O tal vez hubiera sido un sueno después de todo. En cualquier caso, no pensaría en ello. Si lo hacía, se volvería loca. Se quito el anillo de la mano y lo tiro al otro lado de la habitación. Se dijo que estaba harta de estar asustada y harta de ser seducida por una voz y la presencia fantasmal de un hombre al que nunca veía. Decidió que iba a hacer todo lo posible por verlo. No importaba si era como Freddy Kruger, el jorobado de Notre Dame o uno de los intérpretes de La noche de los muertos vivientes.

Se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha. Decido vestirse allí. Sus pantalones habían vuelto a aparecer, así que se pusieron unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón.

Al volver a la habitación, vio una figura en la puerta y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Rika. La mujer tenía una expresión extraña.

—Supongo que ha estado mirando los murales —dijo Saku—. Son algo excéntricos ¿no cree?

—Ya he visto otras veces esta habitación —repuso la otra—. He encontrado esto en el suelo —dijo, mostrándole el anillo.

Sin saber por qué, Saku no quería que Rika lo cogiera. No quería que lo cogiera nadie. Se lo quito y lo apretó en su palma.

—Es mío —dijo.

—Se lo ha dado el.

La joven no lo negó.

— ¿Como sabe usted que era de Shaoran?

—Porque el siempre lo llevaba. Siempre. No puedo imaginar por que... —repuso Rika, con voz preocupada.

—Yo tampoco lo se —dijo Saku, sinceramente—. Cuando me he despertado estaba en mi mano.

— ¿Se acostó usted anoche con él?

Saku se volvió, horrorizada.

—No sea usted repugnante.

—No tiene nada de repugnante. Yo fui su amante durante cinco años.

La joven se quedo atónita. Miro fijamente a aquella mujer de mediana edad y se dijo a si misma que lo que sentía era solo sorpresa y no unos enloquecidos celos.

—Yo creía que usted estaba casada.

—Me quede viuda con dos niños pequeños. Nadie en ese maldito pueblo quiso ayudarme, darme trabajo ni echarme una mano. Mis hijos pasaban hambre, y ni siquiera teníamos leña para el fuego. Hasta que Shaoran sugirió un arreglo.

— ¿Un arreglo que usted acepto? Rika asintió.

—-Al principio no tuve elección. Tenía que cuidar de mis hijos y él era el único que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

—A cambio de sexo.

—Creo que me hubiera ayudado de todos modos. Pero yo no podía aceptarlo sin darle nada a cambio. Fue un trato justo.

Saku no pudo seguir negándose que aquella sensación ardiente que la embargaba eran celos. — ¿Y nunca le vio la cara? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto que se la vi. El no me permitió aceptar su trato hasta que lo hubiera visto. Pero eso no supuso ninguna diferencia. Me estaba ofreciendo ayuda y, en el fondo, es un buen hombre.

-¿Y qué...?

—No pienso decírselo —la corto Rika. Si él quiere que lo vea, el se la enseñara. Mientras tanto, se merece que le guarde el secreto.

Saku no insistió. Sabía que habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que acabo con su relación? —pregunto.

—Conocí a Yoshiyuki y me enamore. Ni siquiera tuve que decírselo a Shaoran. Él lo sabía y me dejo marchar con su bendición. Me salvo la vida, salvo a mis hijos y luego me dejo marchar cuando quise irme. Haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre. Cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y por eso trabaja usted en esta casa?

—Los del pueblo creen que soy una prostituta de la peor especie. Quizá lo sea. Lo único que sé es que Shaoran nunca me hizo sentir como una. Cuando me hacía el amor, yo me sentía... amada.

Saku apretó el anillo con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en la palma.

—Pero ahora está felizmente casada.

—Felizmente, si. No cambiaria a Yoshiyuki ni mi vida con él por nada en el mundo. Pero le diré una cosa, Sakura. Shaoran es un hombre muy diferente. Todo lo que hace, lo hace mejor. Y eso incluye hacer el amor. Estoy enamorada de Yoshiyuki y me siento completamente satisfecha con él. Pero no tiene comparación con Shaoran.

Por un momento, Saku se dejo llevar por las imágenes que las palabras de la otra mujer suscitaban en su mente. Luego hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad.

— ¿Esta acaso haciendo de Celestina, Rika? —pregunto.

La aludida retrocedió un paso como si la hubiera abofeteado. Después sonrió secamente.

—No quiero que sufra, Saku. El que le haya dado ese anillo, significa algo, algo que no me atrevo a imaginar. No quiero que le rompa el corazón.

—No tiene corazón.

—Si lo tiene. Claro que lo tiene. Y, si le hace daño, tendrá que responder ante mí.

—Tiene demasiada imaginación, Yo no tengo poder para hacerle daño.

—Tal vez no —dijo Rika—. Y supongo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo. Si me da un minuto, recogeré sus cosas.

Saku se sintió invadida por el pánico. — ¿Va a dejarme marchar? —pregunto, sorprendida de su miedo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. —No. Es un traslado más. Ha dicho que aquí hay demasiado ruido para usted. Supongo que el pastor Kurogane y su grupo de fanáticos han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Shaoran quiere que este en un lugar más protegido, más cerca de sus propias habitaciones.

Aquello encajaba bien con los planes de Saku. —Déjeme ayudarla —dijo, cruzando la habitación.

Pero la otra había terminado ya de guardar la ropa.

—Ya está. Venga conmigo.

Y salió del cuarto sin molestarse en ver si Sakura la seguía.

La joven vacilo un momento y luego se acerco al mural que tanto la alteraba. Alargo la mano y toco la cara de la mujer y el rostro del demonio. Luego se aparto de la pared como si quemara.

Seguía teniendo el anillo en la palma. Lo arrojo sobre la cama y se dispuso a seguir a Rika. Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió, vacio un momento y luego volvió a coger el anillo y salió corriendo. Mientras corría, se lo puso en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda y lo sujeto con fuerza.

* * *

**Como les dije antes creo que le cambiare la etiqueta a M. Umm que opinan Uds**.


	11. Chapter 10

**Eh aquí su capitulo chicas/os espero y les guste **

* * *

**Diez**

Sakura empezó a perder la cuenta de las distintas habitaciones en las que había dormido. Con excepción del cuarto de la torre, en el que estuvo enferma, nunca paso dos noches seguidas en ninguna de las habitaciones a las que Shaoran hizo que la trasladaran. Los siguientes tres días no fueron una excepción. Rika la llevo a una habitación de estilo sureño, con luz eléctrica y una chimenea encendida, donde paso sola todo el día, sin ver a nadie más que a Wei Wang, a las horas de las comidas.

El hombre fue el encargado de trasladarla al día siguiente, llevándola a un cuarto que parecía una copia exacta de un apartamento de Park Avenue, excepto que en lugar de rascacielos, desde las ventanas del cuarto piso se divisaba el bosque.

Shaoran siguió sin buscarla y sin aparecer. En cada una de las habitaciones había una cámara de video, pero la joven no volvió a posar para él. Se cambiaba de ropa en el cuarto de baño y procuraba alejarse lo más posible de aquellos ojos vigilantes.

Al tercer día, Wei Wang la llevo a una habitación muy moderna. Paredes blancas, cuadros abstractos, un enorme colchón en el suelo y sillas en las que era casi imposible adivinar como sentarse. En las blancas estanterías no había novelas de Stephen King, sino libros sobre trigonometría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunto, cuando vio entrar a Wei Wang con una bandeja.

La comida estaba en consonancia con el cuarto. Nouvelle cuisine, en la que se había cuidado mas la presentación que el sabor.

—Tendrá que preguntárselo a Shaoran —repuso el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo haría si pudiera verlo. Borre eso, ya sé que no puedo verlo. Quiero decir si se dignara volver a concederme una audiencia.

—No lo sé.

—Quiero saber que le ha pasado a mi padre.

-—Le preguntare a Shaoran.

— ¿No lo sabe usted? Yo creía que era usted su perro fiel, la persona que recoge información para él, su fiel sirviente y todo eso.

—Si lo sé. Pero tengo que preguntarle si puedo decírselo o no.

Sakura sintió que la invadía la rabia. Respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse.

—Wei Wang, usted quiere a Shaoran, ¿verdad? Del mismo modo que Rika.

Le parecio ver una chispa de malicia en los ojos del hombre.

—No del mismo modo que Rika. Pero si, haría cualquier cosa por él.

— ¿Y no se da cuenta de que comete un gran error al tenerme aquí? Si detienen a mi padre, la policía vendrá a buscarme.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga yo? —pregunto Wei Wang, imperturbable.

—Que me deje marchar.

El anciano no se movió.

— ¿Y que haría si la dejara salir?

Saku no quería creerlo. No quería confiar demasiado en aquel rayo de esperanza que el otro le ofrecía.

—Correría. Correría todo lo que pudiera y no diría nada sobre este lugar ni sobre Shaoran.

—Su padre tendrá que ser juzgado y Shaoran es el que ha proporcionado la mayor parte de las pruebas. ¿No querrá usted vengarse?

—Si lo que me dijo es cierto, mi padre se merece todo lo que le pase. Yo me disponía a viajar a Europa cuando vine aquí. Le prometo que, si me ayuda a escapar, iré directamente a Nueva York y cogeré el primer avión que salga, para Inglaterra. Mi padre puede arreglárselas solo.

Se detuvo un momento y trago saliva. Sentía lastima por su padre, pero no podía salvarlo de las consecuencias de su avaricia y no iba a intentar hacerlo.

El hombre pareció estar pensando en serio en su oferta.

-—Lo pensare —dijo.

—Wei Wang...

—Lo pensare —repuso, cortante.

—Muy bien. Mientras tanto ¿cree que puedo tomar algo de aire fresco? Me parece que ha dejado de llover. Me gustaría...

—La puerta del jardín está abierta. Puede salir por ahí —dijo, señalando el ventanal.

— ¿Y pensara usted en lo que hemos hablado?

—Lo hare. Pero quiero que me haga un favor.

—Lo que usted diga.

—No vuelva a desnudarse delante de la cámara.

Saku estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Se ruborizo profundamente. Había estado dispuesta a jurar que Shaoran era el único que la había visto. La idea de que Wei Wang hubiera sido testigo de su striptease le producía horror. Pero no, estaba segura de que el joven nunca le hubiera permitido mirar.

— ¿Le ha pedido Shaoran que me diga eso? —pregunto, reponiéndose un tanto.

Aquella vez vio claramente un destello de picardía en los ojos del hombre.

—Tengo que admirar que es usted muy lista —dijo—-. Le traeré la cena temprano. Tengo que ir al pueblo.

— ¿Y va usted a...?

—Ya le he dicho que lo pensare. Mientras tanto, pórtese bien. Shaoran no necesita que lo distraigan personas como usted.

—-Entonces ¿por qué no me deja marchar? Wei Wang salió sin pronunciar una palabra más y Sakura temió haberlo presionado demasiado. Parecía haber alguna posibilidad de que el la ayudara a escapar. Sabía que, si era así, no lo haría por ella, sino por Shaoran.

Bajo la mirada y examino el anillo que seguía llevando en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda. Era extraño, cada vez que se lo quitaba, se sentía nerviosa e incompleta. Al final le ato un trozo de lana color purpura para evitar que se le cayera. Por ilógico que pareciera, sabía que, si lo perdía, se sentiría fatal.

Miro por la ventana. El día estaba relativamente claro, para variar, y desde allí veía los rosales. Pensó en Hien. Necesitaba encontrarlo, sentarse a la luz del sol y hablar con él.

Sabía que Wei Wang estaría fuera aquella noche, así que sería el momento ideal para poner en práctica lo que había pensado. El problema era que tenía dos opciones. Una, intentar escapar. Su coche había ardido por completo y no le resultaría fácil salir a pie de la zona.

Pero la otra elección no era muy inteligente. Se trataba de buscar a Shaoran Li, de encontrar al fantasma y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a sus fantasías, a sus pesadillas y a sus terrores. De demostrarse a sí misma que era un ser humano de carne y hueso, alguien digno de lastima. de quien no debería asustarse.

Y luego podría marcharse. Sabía que Wei Wang la ayudaría. Pero, si se iba sin ver a Shaoran, sin descubrir su secreto, su recuerdo la perseguiría para siempre.

Se acerco al ventanal y salió al jardín.

—Estas ahí —dijo la voz de Hien—. Me preguntaba cuando volverías a verme.

La joven avanzo hacia donde estaba el anciano arrodillado en la tierra y se dejo caer sentada a unos pasos de él. Algo le impidió acercarse más. Era como si Hien tuviera un escudo invisible a su alrededor para mantener a la gente a cierta distancia.

—No dejan de trasladarme de un sitio a otro. Esta es la primera vez en varios días que he estado cerca del jardín.

El viejo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Y has tornado ya una decisión, Sakura?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre si vas a dejarlo o a salvarlo.

La joven sintió un nudo en el pecho. — ¿Cómo podría salvarlo yo?

Hien se encogió de hombros. —No estoy muy seguro de saberlo. Ha sido abandonado por todas las mujeres de su vida. Por su propia madre, a la que le horrorizaba tanto verlo que lo mantuvo prisionero en esta casa sin mas compañía que la de los sirvientes y la de su débil padre. Por Naoko Yanagisawa, que volvió a la universidad y le dio la espalda. Por Rika.

—El no estaba enamorado de Rika —protesto, segura de ello sin saber por qué.

—Tienes razón. No lo estaba. Si hubiera estado enamorado no la habría dejado marchar con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Quién es Naoko Yanagisawa? —pregunto la joven.

—Una profesora de Física de Princeton

— ¿Cómo ?

- ¿Cómo crees que Shaoran sobrevivió en este lugar sin salir nunca a ningún sitio ni ver a nadie? Su familia le traía buenos profesores, que cobraban muy bien por su trabajo, a cambio de mantener la boca cerrada sobre lo que veían aquí, Todo salió bien hasta que llego Naoko Yanagisawa. Shaoran tenía entonces poco más de veinte años y se enamoro perdidamente de ella.

— ¿Y que ocurrió?

—Bueno, para ser sinceros, ella también se enamoro de él. Pero era una mujer joven y ambiciosa, acostumbrada a vivir en la ciudad. No estaba dispuesta a enterrarse aquí y Shaoran no podía enfrentarse a la gente. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, aborto y se marcho dejándole solo una nota.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Tenía miedo de que su hijo heredera el defecto de Shaoran. El comprendió su miedo. Nunca la culpo por lo que hizo. Se limito a encerrarse aquí mas decidido que nunca a ocultarse, Mas adelante, llego a un acuerdo con Rika. Los dos se querían hasta cierto punto, pero él no se permitió abandonarse demasiado a sus sentimientos. Y, desde que ella se caso, no ha habido nadie en su vida. Nadie en absoluto.

— ¿Y usted cree que yo soy alguien? —pregunto Saku, intentando parecer enfadada para ocultar otras emociones menos aceptables.

—No sé. Tu estas aquí ¿no?

—Quiero marcharme.

El anciano la miro y movió la cabeza.

—Puedes irte esta noche cuando se marche Wei Wang.

La joven no se molesto en preguntarle como sabía aquello.

—Antes quiero ver a Shaoran.

—Eso no es muy inteligente. Cuando lo hayas visto te resultara mas difícil escapar.

—¿Por qué? Tanto miedo tiene de que alguien vea su deformidad que está dispuesto a dejarme aquí...?

—No es tan sencillo. Tu ya estas vinculada a él. Lo sabes bien, aunque sigas luchando contra esos vínculos. Si lo ves, esos vínculos se harán mas fuertes y, cuando quieras darte cuenta, ya no podrás marcharte.

—Las otras lo hicieron.

—-Sí. Pero si lo dejaras tú, se moriría —dijo Hien, con sencillez.

Sakura se estremecio.

—No seas ridículo. La gente no se muere por eso.

—Tal vez no. Pero si te acercas más a él, si no te marchas ahora, no estoy seguro de lo que pueda ocurrir. Shaoran no es como los demás hombres... Si vas a dejarlo, hazlo ahora.

—Todavía no estoy lista para marcharme —repuso ella, testaruda.

Hien cerró los ojos un momento.

—Entonces, todo depende de ti. Elige bien, Sakura. Su vida está en tus manos.

Se levanto y se alejo de ella. El sol se había escondido detrás de una nube y una ligera llovizna había empezado a caer.

—Pero, Hien...

—Confió en ti, muchacha. Si quieres encontrarlo, gira siempre a la izquierda. Si quieres marcharte, gira a la derecha.

—No comprendo.

—Gira a la izquierda, muchacha. Siempre a la izquierda.

Y se desvaneció entre la llovizna, dejándola sola en el jardín.

Saku no tenia reloj y la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas no le serbia de mucha ayuda para calcular la hora. En algún momento de la tarde, Wei Wang le llevo una bandeja de carne fría y ensalada. La miro con frialdad y la joven no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Sabía que seguía dándole vueltas a su propuesta. Tendría que esperar a que tomara una decisión.

Espero a que el eco de sus pasos se perdieran en la distancia y luego probó a girar el picaporte de la puerta blanca. Estaba bien cerrada. La única solución era salir al jardín e intentar encontrar un camino desde el exterior.

Decidió esperar hasta que cayera la noche. Se habían llevado sus tejanos y sus zapatillas deportivas, así que no tendría mas remedio que salir descalza y ponerse una de las túnicas que Rika había colgado en el armario.

Se tumbo en el colchón y se quedo dormida. Cuando se despertó, la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Extendió la mano para encender una luz y luego cambio de idea. La poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la ayudaría a moverse por la habitación e impediría que Shaoran la viera en sus monitores.

El ventanal estaba cerrado. Lo golpeo con el puño, sintiéndose frustrada y desesperada, pero el cristal era fuerte y no consiguió nada. Miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada que pudiera arrojar contra la ventana. No había objetos de metal, ningún adorno sobre los modernos muebles.

Eso le dejaba solo la otra puerta. Tal vez tuviera más suerte forzando la cerradura. Después de todo, no había motives para que Shaoran tuviera cerraduras de seguridad en todas las pumas.

Miro una vez más a su alrededor. El objeto que le pareció más apropiado para la tarea era el tenedor que descansaba en la bandeja. Lo cogió y empezó a remover con él la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió al tocarla. Era indudable que alguien había entrado mientras dormía y había cerrado la puerta del jardín abriendo aquella otra. Se quedo inmóvil un momento. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Pudo ver el pasillo extendiéndose a ambos lados de su puerta. A la izquierda y a la derecha. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Hien? ¿A la izquierda si quería escapar, a la derecha si quería encontrar a Shaoran? ¿O había sido lo contrario?

No pudo recordarlo. Pero, de todas formas, no podía decidir qué era lo que quería hacer. Una parte de ella quería salir de aquella casa infernal y volver a la realidad de la ciudad. Tal vez pudiera encontrar a algun ejecutivo aburrido y fiable con el que casarse y tener hijos y olvidar aquel momento de su vida. —Guíame, Hien —dijo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

Estaba segura de que el la complacería. Abrió los ojos y avanzo lentamente por la _izquierda. _

Anduvo durante mucho rato en la oscuridad, girando siempre a la izquierda. Subió y bajo rampas y escaleras. Cada vez se introducía mas y mas en las profundidades de la casa, consciente de que aquel viaje no terminaría en el exterior. Iba a enfrentarse con el fantasma.

Al final del último pasillo se detuvo ante una puerta de piedra. Sintió la frialdad del aire a su alrededor y supo que estaba en los sótanos de la casa. Shaoran estaría sin duda detrás de aquella puerta. También podía dar la vuelta y alejarse. Si avanzaba por la derecha, siempre por la derecha, podría salir de allí y no tener que escuchar nunca más aquella voz hipnótica y seductora. Seria libre.

Extendió la mano y giro el picaporte. La puerta se abrió hacia dentro.

La habitación estaba más iluminada de lo que había esperado. Los candelabros estaban repletos de velas encendidas y, después de su larga marcha en la oscuridad, tardo un momento en acostumbrarse a aquella claridad.

Shaoran estaba sentado a una mesa de espaldas a la puerta.

—Has vuelto temprano, Wei —dijo sin volverse.

Era alto, pero eso ya lo sabía. Su espalda era fuerte y el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa blanca amplia. Al momento vio que su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no había sido Wei Wang el que había abierto la puerta.

Y entonces inclino los hombros con una mezcla de rabia y resignación. Y lenta, deliberadamente, se volvió hacia ella.

* * *

**Jajajaaj y bueno asta aquí.**

**Ummm no seré malo y respondere unos RR que eso es lo que me alienta para seguir escribiendo esta loca, apasionad, erótica y romántica historia. Wuakala tanto romance matan a cualquiera, por lo menos amí.**

**anaiza18: Me alegro que sigas leyendo la historia, ya que eres unos de los primeros en leerla y estar asta qui dice mucho, por lo menos amí. Gracias.**

**morena: Me gusta que te guste el fick y gracias por dejar un comentario ya que saben que eso influye en mi. Gracias. **

** 4Sakura: Me facino mucho tu comentario y tu consejo, lo cual puse en practica como lo veras ahora la etiqueta es otra. Jajajja. Gracias.**

**Maru Franco: A ti ahora te tengo miedo, pero como me harás todo eso, si lo haces no habrá conti... y ahí sería peor mucho peor no crees. Pero me fascina que te trasnoche con esta historia gracias se aprecia mucho y la verdad Tengo una colección de libros que creo que te fascinarían así que talves la adapte a estos personajes o otros. Y actualizare pronto no me mates -_-"" porfa! **

**Luhi: No te preocupes lo bueno es que aprecies y te guste la historia y si no puedes dejar un RR no hay problema un PM como otros hacen tambien esta bien. **

**Sakura LI: Gracias, me alegro que quedaras engachada desde el prologo, eso habla bien de ti, sabes reconocer una historia donde la veas. Oh Dios mi ego ajajjajajj. **

* * *

**Ok. tengo una idea nueva en la cabeza y me gustaria que ustedes eligan a la proxima pareja para la sig. historia que suba eh pensado en la dulce y Linda Tomoyo! Uds escojan su pareja XQ ella sera la protagista de la siguiente historia mia.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Jojojojojojojo soy santa claus y les traigo un regalo y la cuenta regresiva de la historia con este que es el num. 11 solo quedan 6 así mismo chic s, asi que pontro subire la otra ajjajajj. Verdad que soy un niño bueno.**

* * *

** ******Once****

Saku no estaba segura de lo que había esperado encontrarse. Tal vez algo semejante a _Lon Chaney_ con su cara esquelética en _El fantasma de la opera_, o a _Freddy Krueger_ exudando sangre. Cuando **Shaoran Li** se volvió lentamente hacia ella, estaba preparada para ver casi cualquier cosa, excepto lo que vio.

El lado izquierdo de su cara se hizo visible y la joven respiro profundamente. Era increíblemente hermoso. Vio su piel morena, un ojo oscuro y bello, una boca amplia y delicada y un pómulo alto y bien dibujado. Era el rostro que había visto iluminado a la luz de un relámpago, y que había tornado por una alucinación de la fiebre. Entonces, el término de darse la vuelta y Saku pudo ver el resto de su cara. Una marca de nacimiento separaba su rostro en dos, formando una mancha de color purpura que se extendía desde su frente hasta desaparecer en el interior de su camisa. Su otro parpado caía ligeramente sobre el ojo y la boca se inclinaba hacia arriba, proporcionándole una ligera expresión satánica. Era una cara que parecía hecha a propósito para asustar a los niños, y el contraste con la belleza del otro lado la hacia todavía mas monstruosa.

Ninguno de los dos lados de su rostro mostraba la menor expresión. La miro inmóvil, esperando su reacción.

La joven estaba completamente horrorizada. No de su cara ni de su reacción. Tenía miedo de hacer o decir algo que no sintiera.

Se aclaro la garganta y levanto los hombros.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? —Pregunto—Que grite y me desmaye

El hombre avanzo hacia ella con movimientos amenazadores.

—Otros lo han hecho —dijo.

Saku se quedo donde estaba, decidida a no retroceder.

—No veo por qué. Tienes una marca de nacimiento.

— ¿Es así como lo llamas tu? —la interrumpió el, con rabia—. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a darme consejos? Háblame de las maravillas de la cirugía láser O dime que no debería ser tan presumido. ¿Por qué no me dices que hay mucha gente peor que yo y que debería estar agradecido con lo que tengo?

La joven lo miro, fascinada por el contraste de aquel rostro y por el dolor que leía en sus ojos. —Yo nunca haría eso —dijo—. Nunca te mentiría.

El hombre estaba ya muy cerca de ella.

—Deberías mirarme por encima del hombro —dijo con amargura—. No deberías mirarme a la cara.

— ¿Para evitar volverme loca o ciega? —pregunto ella.

Sentía deseos de tocarlo, quería levantar la mano y tocar aquella cara y calmar de algún modo aquel dolor. Deseaba besar aquella boca que por fin podía ver.

—No intentes convencerme de que mi cara no te da asco. Estas temblando.

—Tienes la habilidad de producir ese efecto sobre mí.

Noto que el cuerpo del hombre estaba tenso. Su rabia era tan grande que no la escucharía, no podía ver que ella no sentía miedo ni asco.

—Mientes —dijo con amargura—. Sé que te doy asco.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto ella.

Dejo de pensar. El era alto. Ella era bajita y estaba descalza. Se puso de puntillas, le cogió la cara con las manos, lo incline hacia ella y lo beso en la boca.

Y luego la estrecho contra él, devolviéndole el beso con una pasión saturada de deseo. Saku sintió que iba a ser arrastrada a un volcán de emociones. Y lo peor era que deseaba serio. Quería fundirse con él, perderse en el placer y la oscuridad que él le prometía. Pero, si lo hacía, no quedaría nada de ella. Dejaría de tener existencia propia. Aquel pensamiento la asusto.

Se aparto de él y el hombre la miro fijamente.

— ¿Lo ves? Tienes miedo de mí.

Saku negó con la cabeza.

—No -—dijo—. Tengo miedo de mi misma.

Y salió corriendo.

Una parte de ella esperaba que el la siguiera, pero no oyó pasos a sus espaldas. En su apresuramiento, choco contra una pared y luego volvió a avanzar, respirando entrecortadamente. Había girado siempre a la izquierda para encontrarlo, así que tendría que girar a la derecha para escapar.

Cuando llego al pasillo de su habitación, tenía la sensación de llevar horas andando en la oscuridad. De su cuarto salía luz, una luz que ella no había encendido al marcharse. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta.

Podía seguir andando, pero no se sentía capaz de dar un paso más. Cerró la puerta tras ella y miro un momento a la cámara. Luego fue a sentarse en la esquina que estaba justo debajo de ella, fuera del alcance de aquel ojo vigilante. Paso sus brazos en torno a las rodillas e inclino la cara. Y entonces se echo a llorar.

* * *

Aquella vez, cuando Shaoran oyó abrirse la puerta, supo con certeza que se trataba de Wei Wang. Estaba sentado en el cuarto de ordenadores, reclinado en una silla, con los pies sobre la consola y los ojos cerrados. No había nada que ver. Las pantallas de televisión estaban desconectadas y las velas que iluminaban la habitación habían empezado a apagarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Wei en cuanto entro.

Shaoran sonrió en la oscuridad. Aquel hombre lo conocía demasiado bien. Podía interpretar sus estados de ánimo sin miedo a

Equivocarse. Abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la silla, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

—-Me ha encontrado.

— ¡Maldición! Yo he encerrado a esa bruja...

—No la llames así.

Wei Wang respiro profundamente.

—Está bien. La he encerrado, estoy seguro. Me ha pedido que la ayudara a escapar. Yo estaba seguro de que, si lograba salir se marcharía.

—Tal vez se haya perdido. Este lugar no es fácil de recorrer —dijo el joven con voz inexpresiva.

—Tal vez —repuso Wei, dudoso—. ¿Que ha ocurrido?

— ¿Quieres saber si se ha puesto a gritar y se ha desmayado? No exactamente. Es una mujer muy fuerte.

—Tienes que dejarla marchar —dijo Wei.

—Tal vez. Pero la necesito aquí todavía.

—Te destruirá. La policía empezara a buscarla antes o después y Kinomoto los enviara directamente aquí. Ha sido una suerte que no lo haya hecho ya. Querrá vengarse y no tiene nada que ganar guardando silencio.

—En cuanto empiece a preguntar por su hija, perderá su única baza. Yo tengo la mayor parte de las pruebas que hay en su contra y él lo sabe. También sabe que no le he dicho todo lo que se al Fiscal del Distrito. No hablara todavía.

— ¿Aunque haya desaparecido su hija?

Shaoran sonrió con amargura. — ¿Acaso crees que Kinomoto es un hombre decente? Estará pensando en su propio bien y se mostrara más que dispuesto a sacrificar a su hija en su beneficio. Probablemente se habrá convencido de que soy una especie de Príncipe Encantador y que los dos estamos manteniendo una aventura amorosa.

—Déjala marchar, Shaoran. Podríamos volver a la isla. Hemos sido felices allí. Allí puedes llevar una vida normal, lejos de este pueblo de locos y lejos de ella. Te romperá el corazón. Te destruirá.

— ¿No crees que soy demasiado duro para eso?

—No —repuso Wei, con sinceridad—. Creo que ella te matara. Déjala marchar.

Shaoran se quedo un momento en silencio, pensando en la seguridad de su escondite, una seguridad que ella estaba ya destruyendo con sus enormes ojos azules y su boca suave, con su cuerpo irresistible y su espíritu indomable.

—Todavía no —dijo.

—Luego será demasiado tarde, Shaoran.

—Todavía no, Wei —repitió.

Pero sabía que el otro tenía razón.

* * *

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Sakura levanto la cabeza del colchón y se quedo mirando a Wei Wang.

—Tiene visita —le anuncio el, hostil.

La joven se incorporo hasta quedarse sentada.

-¿Que?

—Ya me ha oído. Tiene visita. ¿Quiere verlo o no?

— ¿Verlo? No creo que pueda ver de nuevo al pastor. Ese hombre está completamente loco.

—No pienso discutir eso. Pero no se trata del bueno del pastor. Es un viejo amigo suyo. Dice que se llama Kyle Rondart.

— ¿Kyle? ¿**Kyl* **esta aquí?

Le costó trabajo creerlo. El verano anterior había creído estar locamente enamorada de Kyle Rondart. Había sido un estúpido error que termino el mismo día en que se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única mujer que recibía las atenciones de aquel atractivo embustero. Sin embargo, habían seguido siendo amigos y colegas a pesar de las ocasionales intentos de el por resucitar aquella aventura.

—Al menos dice que se llama así. ¿Quiere verlo?

— ¿Quiere decir que me permite recibirlo?

—Sí.

— ¿Lo sabe Shaoran?

—Shaoran lo sabe todo.

Sakura estaba segura de que debía haber una trampa en alguna parte.

— ¿Que es lo que quiere? —pregunto.

—Supongo que quiere rescatarla —dijo Wei, con tono aburrido.

—Y supongo que no me dejara marchar.

—Suponga todo lo que quiera. Creo que eso depende de usted.

—Deme un minuto para cambiarme.

— ¿No quiere hacer la maleta? —pregunto Wei.

Saku se detuvo al lado del armario.

—Pero...

—Aunque no haya venido a llevársela, lo hará si se lo pide usted. ¿Quiere que guarde su ropa?

— ¿Esto es una trampa? —pregunto ella, nerviosa.

—No, Si quiere marcharse con su ex amante, Shaoran dice que puede hacerlo.

La joven lo miro fijamente. Por supuesto, el también sabía que Kyle había sido su amante durante una corta temporada. Shaoran no era el único que lo sabía todo.

—Estaré lista en cinco minutos.

—Tómese el tiempo que quiera. El la esperara.

Wei Wang había introducido a Kyle Rondart en el salón delantero de estilo victoriano. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Bien vestido, atractivo y cómodo, incluso en aquellas extrañas circunstancias. Al oír sus pasos, se volvió hacia ella. Ignorando a Wei Wang, la estrecho en sus brazos y el beso en la boca.

La joven lo aparto instintivamente, haciendo esfuerzo por controlar su disgusto ante el contacto de aquella boca tan blanda.

—Kyl—dijo, aliviada.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto, Saku, Estábamos preocupados por ti. Primero desapareces tú, luego detienen a tu padre y tú no das señales de vida. Temíamos que te hubiera ocurrido algo.

— ¿Quienes estabais preocupados? —pregunto ella.

— ¿Quienes? La compañía. Madeleine, por ejemplo. Y los miembros de la Junta Directiva. Es cierto que hasta ahora no habían tenido mucho poder de decisión pero, con Kinomoto en la cárcel, han tenido que ponerse a trabajar.

— ¿Papá está en la cárcel?

—Bueno, la verdad es que ahora está en libertad condicional, pero no puede salir del Estado. Por eso me ha enviado a mí a buscarte. No sabes lo terrible que ha sido todo, Saku. Una verdadera casa de locos. Periodistas por todas partes, todos los archivos confiscados. Aunque no creo que puedan descifrar la clave de ordenador que invente para los proyectos especiales de tu padre. Hace falta algo más que un especialista de la policía para descifrar mis claves.

Sakura lo miro, esforzándose todo lo posible por ocultar su horror.

— ¿Tu sabias lo que estaba haciendo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Igual que lo sabías tú.

—Yo no lo sabía —repuso ella, con voz débil. Examino detenidamente al hombre situado frente a ella. Era tan malo como su padre. Estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro vidas inocentes con tal de hacer dinero.

— ¿No lo sabías? —Se encogió de hombros—. Fujitaka me dijo que lo sabías, pero no creo que eso importe. ¿Has podido hacer algún progreso con Li?

— ¿Progreso?

Kyl la miro con cierta irritación. —Para convencerlo de que lo deje. Sin la ayuda de Li, el Gobierno no tiene mucho que hacer. Todavía puede salvar o destruir a tu padre. Supongo que, después de todo este tiempo, tendrás alguna influencia sobre él.

—Ninguna en absoluto. Kyl la miro un momento.

—En ese caso, creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa. Tenemos trabajo.

— ¿Tenemos?

—No te hagas la tonta, Sakura. Todavía podemos construir una tapadera. Desacreditar a Li. No estará dispuesta a subir al estrado y podemos intentar contrarrestar sus pruebas. Hacer que parezca como si intentara que Fujitaka cargara con sus culpas. Después de todo, ¿qué le importa a él cómo construya Fujitaka sus edificios? —Le cogió la mano y le sonrió, seductor—. Vamos, queridas. Juntos podremos hacer cualquier cosa. Podemos recuperar la compañía, enviar a Fujitaka de luna de miel y, cuando vuelva, nadie se acordara ya de todo esto. Lo convenceremos de que se jubile y...

— ¿Por que hablas en plural? —pregunto ella, retirando la mano.

—Te he nombrado presidente temporal, Sakura. Te necesitamos a nuestro lado. Sin ti, yo tengo las manos atadas.

La joven sonrió. —Yo no voy a volver.

Kyl reacciono como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—No seas ridícula. No puedes dejar a tu padre en la estacada. Si no hacemos algo, tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos cargos. Tal vez incluso acabe en la cárcel.

—Me alegro.

—Cerezo...

—No me llames Cerezo. No me ha gustado nunca. Por lo que a mí respecta, Construcciones Kinomoto puede irse al infierno. La gente que trabaja para la compañía podrá encontrar otro empleo más decente. Mi padre puede pagar su deuda, bien de su bolsillo o con unos años de cárcel. No voy a ayudarlo con mentiras. Y no voy a desacreditar a Shaoran Li para lograrlo.

— ¿Qué demonios ha estado pasando aquí?—gruño Kyl. ,

— ¿Qué te parece a ti? Hace dos semanas que desaparecí. Y no he estado sola.

— ¿Te acuestas con él? ¿Con ese monstruo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y lo que ocurre entre Shaoran y mi padre no es asunto mío. Vete, Kyl. Yo estoy bien aquí.

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Así sin más? ¿Quieres quedarte en este horrible lugar?

—Digamos simplemente que no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo. Cuando esté lista para marcharme, lo hare sola.

—Esta loca.

—Adiós, Kyl. Dale recuerdos a mi padre.

—Está bien.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella, se volvió para hacer un último intento.

La joven no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Giro hacia ella de repente, la estrecho en sus brazos y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

Saku se rebelo contra él. Le pareció oír un rugido de rabia en algún lugar, pero pensó que era producto de su imaginación. Un momento después, Kyl fue apartado de ella y lanzado contra la pared.

—Yo en su lugar no haría eso —dijo Wei, en un tono amistoso—. Al señor Li no le gusta que ataquen a sus huéspedes. Especialmente a la señorita Kinomoto.

Kyl los miro a los dos, respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué demonios hay entre Li y tú? —pregunto.

—Adiós, Kyl.

El joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Wei Wang lo levanto en brazos como si se tratara de un niño, abrió la puerta, lo arrojo fuera y la cerró tras él. Luego se froto las manos.

—No puedo decir que me impresione su gusto en hombres.

—Váyase al infierno —dijo ella.

—Así que, después de todo, quiere quedarse.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Solo he dicho que no quería irme con él.

—Está bien. La acompañare a su nueva habitación.

— ¿Mi nueva habitación? —gimió ella—. ¿Es que nunca puedo pasar más de una noche en la misma?

—No. Shaoran lo quiere así. Además, no queremos más visitas nocturnas. El señor Li es muy celoso de su intimidad.

Echo a andar por uno de los pasillos y la joven vacilo un momento, dudando entre seguirlo o abrir la puerta y convencer a

Kyle de que la llevara hasta el aeropuerto más cercano.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Recordaba demasiado bien la presión blanda de su boca y de sus manos. Y también el modo en que habla justificado la negligencia criminal de su padre.

Y también recordaba a Shaoran Li, su boca, sus manos, su fuerza y su necesidad. Miro el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Las dos caras del dios parecieron entonces tener sentido.

Por el momento no iría a ninguna parte. Se quedaría exactamente donde estaba

* * *

**kyle o kyl como se menciona mucho pertenece a Tsubasa C. es un doctor y kyl es como lo llamaba sakura, le conocen le gusta ponerle o quitarle letras a los nombres o inverlarle en eso tenemos a Wei Wang.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno amigos míos, hoy es un día hermoso aquí en mi puerto querido por fin salio el sol uff casi una semana en pura oscuridad y lluvia y frío así que aquí esta el capitulo de hoy. Y con la sig. adaptación espero empezar dentro de unos 3 días ya que tengo que mover unos personajes para que salgan bien en el trascurso historia -_- .**

* * *

**Mucha charla así que comience el capitulo. **

**Ah Nota este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes por favor abstenerse de leer si no es mayor de edad o si es sensible. Ok ya están advertidos.**

* * *

**Doce**

El frio y lluvioso abril dio paso a mayo y con el llego el calor a aquel desierto rincón de Arkansas. Los capullos se convirtieron en flores: lilas, rosas y petunias, y Sakura se acostumbro a dejar abiertas las ventanas de sus diferentes habitaciones. Las dejaba abiertas para que entrara el aire cálido y el olor de la primavera, pero también para Shaoran.

Sabía que a veces se acercaba a ella cuando dormía. Entonces soñaba que una mano le tocaba la frente en una caricia tan ligera como el viento. Sabía que la observaba a través del video y que se quedaba a su lado mientras dormía, pero paso diez días sin verlo.

Diez días de mudarse de habitación. En habitación, sin mas compañía que la presencia silenciosa de Wei Wang y alguna visita ocasional de la amistosa Rika. Diez días de soledad, en los que se sintió embargada por una extraña serenidad mientras esperaba lo inevitable. Que él se acercara a ella.

Diez días en los que a veces se despertaba en la oscuridad en mitad de la noche y se sentía sola y asustada. Sabía que aquellas eran las noches en las que Shaoran no había ido a verla y tocarla. Aquellas noches eran las más duras.

Se acostumbro a llevar las túnicas amplias que Rika le había llevado, vestidos vaporosos que la envolvían en un fragor de seda. Con ellos iba de habitación en habitación preguntándose cuando volvería a ver a Shaoran.

A veces le parecía oír su voz hipnótica mientras dormía y entonces sus sueños se volvían profundamente eróticos. Sabía que estaba embrujada, atrapada en un encantamiento que antes o después tendría que romper. Pero, por el momento, se sentía extrañamente impotente, contenta de dejarse mecer en una oleada de sensualidad en la que todas sus necesidades estaban cubiertas. Todas, excepto la necesidad que tenia de él.

* * *

Shaoran intento combatir su deseo por ella. Durante diez días interminables lucho consigo mismo, decidido a mantener las distancies. Pero fue una batalla perdida. No podía resistirse a la tentación de encender las pantallas de televisión. La observaba despierta y la observaba mientras dormía y entonces sabía que era preciso que se acercara más a ella. Tenía que respirar el mismo aire y oler el aroma floral que parecía envolverla.

Tenía que tocarle el cabello. Wei Wang estaba equivocado. Su pelo no era del color de la luz del sol. La luz del sol era brusca y brillante y su pelo tenía el tono exacto de un rayo de luna sobre una rosa blanca.

No dejaba de repetirse que tenía que dejarla marchar. La situación en el pueblo estaba empezando a hacerse insostenible y el se distraía demasiado con aquella invitada. Si la dejaba irse sin haberla tocado, podría concentrarse en sus planes de venganza.

Pero si hacia eso, su marcha podía matarlo. Su cuerpo vibraba de deseo insatisfecho. Y su alma la deseaba tanto como su cuerpo. Temía estar volviéndose loco.

Se prometió a si mismo que aquella sería la última noche. Apago el monitor, seguro de que Wei estaba en el pueblo y no en la casa. Aquella última noche no quería ningún testigo.

La joven tenía un sueño ligero, pero Shaoran tenía la habilidad de moverse sin hacer ningún ruido. La observe un momento mientras dormía y luego extendió la mano para tocar ligeramente la suave curva de su seno.

Sabía que, si la tocaba, la despertaría y precipitaría aquello contra lo que había estado luchando. Aparto la mano, como si le quemara, y lo invadió una sensación de rabia. Si se quedaba allí un momento más, no podría controlarse y acabaría por poseerla.

Salió al jardín y se detuvo al lado de un estanque, contemplando el reflejo de la luna. Su deseo era tan intenso que todo su cuerpo temblaba. En silencio, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la llamo, no con su voz, sino con su corazón. La llamo para que se acercara a él, para que rompiera aquella separación que lo estaba destruyendo.

Sakura se despertó bruscamente, arrancada del sueño por una extraña fuerza. Yacio un momento con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, intentando recordar donde estaba.

El día anterior la habían trasladado a una amplia habitación pintada de blanco, con cortinas de muselina blanca en todas las ventanas, incluido el ventanal que daba al jardín. El lecho era enorme y las sabanas, blancas también, de suave algodón egipcio. El resto de los escasos muebles, una mesa y un sillón, también eran blancos. El único rastro de color en el cuarto eran las flores que había en un pequeño jarrón y que no reconoció. Eran unos capullos rojos que despedían un aroma hipnotizador que impregnaba la habitación.

El pequeño jardín contiguo se complementaba bien con el cuarto. Todas las flores que había allí eran blancas: rosas blancas, peonias blancas y lirios blancos.

En el centre del jardín había un pequeño estanque cuyo agua azul evocaba perfectamente el azul del cielo.

Se incorporo en la cama y aparto la sabana. Alargo una mano para encender una luz, pero la retiro al instante. Había luna llena y a través de los cristales entraba bastante luz del jardín.

Se dijo que debía tumbarse y taparse con las sabanas, defendiéndose así de los fantasmas de la noche. Pero el la estaba llamando. Lo oía en su corazón. Lo sentía cercano al fin, esperándola, llamándola. Y no podía ignorar aquella llamada.

Salto de la cama y aparto las cortinas. Aunque la habitación estaba en sombras, sabía bien que él no estaba allí. Había estado, pero se había ido sin tocarla, sin despertarla, y ahora la llamaba desde lo profundo de su alma torturada.

Y ella respondía a su llamada en un estado semi hipnótico. Lo único que importaba en aquel momento era que Shaoran, al fin, la estaba llamando.

Avanzo ciegamente por la habitación y salió al jardín.

El paisaje aparecía bañado por la luz de la luna. Las flores blancas brillaban ligeramente. En el estanque pudo ver el reflejo de la luna, redonda y blanca como las flores del jardín. Y también vio el reflejo de Shaoran, vestido de negro, con la cara vuelta de espaldas a ella, de modo que ella solo veía su pelo oscuro.

—Ven a mí —dijo.

Y Saku no supo si había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta o le había hablado directamente al corazón. Daba igual. Avanzo hacia él a través del jardín. Sus pies descalzos se movían silenciosamente por el camino de piedra blanca.

Se detuvo ante él, temerosa de alargar la mano. Quería que fuera el que hiciera el primer movimiento. Su rostro estaba en las sombras, solo el lado hermoso de su cara resultaba algo visible entre su pelo. Intento mirarlo, pero tuvo miedo y cerró los ojos, temblando ligeramente en el cálido aire nocturno.

Entonces él la toco. Le paso una mano por el cuello y la obligo a levantar la cara hacia él.

—Abre los ojos, ángel mío —dijo con voz seductora—, Mírame.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le decía. Abrió los ojos y lo miro sin temor. A la luz de la luna, la parte oscura de su rostro parecía desaparecer, dejando solo el hermoso perfil. No importaba. Lo que la atraía hacia él era algo más poderoso que su cara.

Shaoran bajo la mano hasta tocarle la base del cuello y el broche que sujetaba el camisón. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, lo retire y la prenda se abrió.

El hombre acerco la otra mano para retirar el camisón, que cayó suavemente a sus pies, dejándola desnuda a la luz de la luna.

No bajo la vista para observar su cuerpo. Seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, analizando la expresión de su cara.

—Te quedaste —dijo, con dulzura—. Podías haberte marchado con Kyle. Si hubieras vuelto a pedírselo a Wei Wang, el te habría dejado marchar.

—No quería irme.

—Yo vivo en la oscuridad —continúe el las sombras, en la seguridad y el calor de la noche. Si vienes a mí, tendrás que vivir también en las sombras.

Sakura levanto la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor.

—La luz de la luna es suficientemente brillante para mí —dijo con calma.

Entonces, el le cogió la cara entre las manos y le acaricio la mejilla con los dedos.

—Debo estar loco —-murmuro—. Tú me destruirás.

«Te amare», quiso decir ella, pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido.

—Me destruirás —repitió el, cerrando los ojos. Y entonces la beso. Y ella se apretó contra él porque necesitaba sentir el contacto del cuerpo masculino contra el suyo y necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse. El era fuerte y musculoso y ella se sentía muy vulnerable en sus brazos. Entreabrió los labios dispuesta a aceptar lo que quisiera darle.

El la separo un poco y la beso en el cuello. Luego, la cogió en brazos y la llevo así, a través del ventanal, hasta depositarla sobre la cama, donde se quedo observándola como la había observado tantas veces mientras dormía.

Sakura lo miro interrogante, deseándolo más de lo que había deseado nunca nada en su vida. El no era más que una sombra en la oscuridad, una silueta vestida de negro, un amante fantasma, y ella sintió un súbito deseo de ver luz. Quería verlo, tocarlo, conocerlo.

Pero el instinto le dijo que tendría que aceptar sus condiciones, así que se recostó contra la almohada, con los ojos medio cerrados y espero.

Oyó ruidos de ropa y supo que se estaba desnudando. Quería levantarse y tocarlo, pero no podía moverse. Estaba temblando, no de frio ni de miedo, sino de deseo. Lo deseaba como no había deseado nunca a nadie.

Y, un momento después, el estaba en la cama con ella, cogiéndola por los hombros y estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

—Shaoran...

El hombre se recostó contra las almohadas, besándola de un modo que estaba a punto de volverla loca. No era posible alcanzar un orgasmo solo con un beso y, sin embargo, estaba increíblemente cerca de ello. Shaoran movió las manos hacia arriba y ella noto que las acercaba poco a poco a sus senos. Sintió que, si no la tocaba, moriría.

El joven se aparto un momento y la dejo tumbada sobre el colchón. Sakura alargo los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí, pero él le cogió las muñecas y se las sujeto al lado del cuerpo. El contacto de los labios de él contra sus pechos le provoco una sensación tan intensa que le resulto casi dolorosa. Intento apartarse, pero él la sujeto por las muñecas y le lamio suavemente un seno antes de morderlo ligeramente. Después concentro su atención en el otro pecho.

La joven gimió y respiro entrecortadamente sin dejar de debatirse contra la presión de sus manos. Quería tocarlo, empujarlo sobre ella, dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo. Lo necesitaba y, sin embargo, no podía decírselo. Lo único que podía hacer era debatirse en la cama intentando tocarlo.

Las manos de él soltaron un momento las muñecas de ella y rodearon sus pechos, acariciándole los pezones con los dedos. Después bajo la boca hacia abajo, a través de su vientre, hasta el vértice de sus muslos y ella no pudo protestar. Él le beso el mechon de rizos marrones y luego bajo aun más la boca, produciendo en ella un efecto devastador. Aquella vez se debatió un momento y le cogió la cabeza con las manos para intentar apartarlo, pero él le sujeto las caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil. Un segundo después, Saku ya no intentaba apartarlo, sino que deslizaba sus dedos entre el pelo de él, arqueándose bajo las sensaciones que su boca y su lengua le producían.

La oscuridad la invadió. Aquello no tenía sentido. Normalmente, ni siquiera le gustaba lo que él le estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su lengua, sus labios y sus manos le producían un placer indescriptible. No quería que fuera así. Quería darse a él, no limitarse a aceptar algo de él, pero él no le dejaba elección.

Shaoran sabía juzgar perfectamente sus reacciones. Sabía bien cuando estaba al borde de la explosión y sabía como mantenerla allí. Como prolongarlo de modo que ella siguiera aferrada a sus hombros, sollozando de placer, segura de que su cuerpo no podría aguantar más hasta que él le demostraba de modo palpable que si podía.

Y, sin embargo, no le bastaba. Su cuerpo vibraba sin cesar contra su boca y ella seguía tirando de él, deseando algo más, algo que no fuera solo su boca y sus manos, sino todo él.

Saku no fue consciente de en qué momento la soltó. Cuando Shaoran se tendió sobre ella, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que las contracciones seguían recorriéndole el vientre, el ya no la estaba tocando.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y enterró el rostro en sus hombros. Shaoran le levanto la cara y la cogió entre sus manos. La luna se había escondido tras una nube, dejándolos sumergidos en la oscuridad. La beso en la mejilla y ella volvió la boca para encontrar la suya. Se movió bajo el, separando las piernas para que el pudiera descansar sobre ella.

Entonces él la poseyó de un modo interminable. La penetro con lentitud y Saku supo, por el dolor que noto al principio, que su masculinidad era muy superior a cualquier otra que había conocido. Cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella, coloco las piernas femeninas en torno a sus caderas, introduciéndose aun más adentro y la joven no pudo evitar un ligero gemido de dolor.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunto él, con suavidad.

Saku sabía que si decía alguna palabra, el se retiraría y la dejaría y ella moriría.

Pero no podía mentirle. No le mentiría nunca, así que lo beso en la boca para silenciar su pregunta y apretó las piernas en torno a su cuerpo para introducirlo aun más dentro de ella.

Entonces le llego a él el turno de estremecerse y temblar. Empezó a perder el control que había mantenido hasta entonces mientras se apartaba de ella lentamente para volver a llenarla un segundo después. La joven hacia muecas de dolor en la oscuridad, manteniéndose inmóvil, decidida a no retroceder ante aquellas embestidas.

No supo bien cuando cambio todo aquello. Cuando se desvaneció el último rastro de dolor y se encontró abrazándolo y apretándose contra él, sollozando y llorando ante sus acometidas. Era tan fuerte, tan poderoso, que todo su cuerpo se sentía invadido, abrumado por una posesión que no quería que terminara. Se arqueo contra él, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacerle alcanzar las alturas de un rato antes y alcanzándolas, sin embargo, aun sin ser consciente de ello.

La luna volvió a salir y lleno la habitación de una luz plateada. Shaoran tenía la cara apartada de ella, así que la joven solo veía su perfil oculto por el pelo.

Sakura le cogió la cara y le dio la vuelta para que la mirara de frente. Le beso la boca, la nariz y la parte marcada de su rostro. Apartándole el pelo de la cara, siguió besándole el cuello, en el punto en que la marca continuaba hacia abajo y se perdía entre sus cuerpos.

El joven detuvo un momento el hipnótico ritmo de su cuerpo y ella temio haber ido demasiado lejos. Lo miro a los ojos.

—Te amo —dijo.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y una expresión de dolor, y algo más que ella no supo interpretar, le cubrió la cara. Entonces empezó a moverse de nuevo a un ritmo lento y deliberado, que aumento luego poco a poco, hasta alcanzar una fiereza desesperante. Saku sabia, por la tensión de su cuerpo, que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax y se pregunto por qué se detenía de pronto, como esperando algo.

Y entonces supo que era lo que esperaba. Lo oyó pronunciar su nombre mientras los dos se perdían juntos en el mismo vértigo de locura.

Hasta mucho rato después, no pudo volver a la realidad. El yacía encima de ella, con la parte marcada de la cara oculta en la almohada blanca y su cuerpo muy tenso. Supo que iba a retirarse y pensó que no podía dejarlo marchar. Le paso los brazos en torno al cuerpo y lo estrecho con desesperación.

Los músculos tensos de él se relajaron y levanto una mano para acariciarle las mejillas con ternura. Un momento después, se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

La joven sonrió. Después de todo, era humano y tan propenso como cualquiera a quedarse dormido después de hacer el amor. Era un alivio comprobar que tenía reacciones tan normales.

Saku yacio debajo de él, acomodándose bajo su peso. A medida que el tumulto de su corazón y de su cuerpo empezó a decaer, aumento el tumulto de su cabeza. No tema sentido. No había tenido demasiada experiencia, pero si la suficiente para saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no y de lo que era capaz su cuerpo. Y él le había demostrado que se había equivocado en todo, proporcionándole una experiencia de tales proporciones que dudaba que después de aquello, pudiera volver a ser la misma.

Mientras lo observaba dormir en sus brazos, supo sin ninguna duda que él era lo único que le importaba. Lo único.

No sabía como había ocurrido. Qué extraño defecto de su carácter la había hecho obsesionarse completamente por un hombre que la había secuestrado, aterrorizado, seducido y encantado. Pero no serbia de nada preguntárselo. Por primera vez en sus veintisiete años, estaba enamorada, irracional y completamente enamorada. Para siempre. Así que no tendría más remedio que buscar un modo de vivir con aquello. O de vivir con él, si él se lo permitía.

* * *

**Ok aquí el capitulo 12 y solo quedan ehhhh 5 creo daaa, si me queda tiempo subo el 13 dentro de una hora. ummm que mas si así va la votación, el pequeño de Eriol va ganando así que les propongo a Yue como competidor, Ya que mi esta triste ya que quería un Crack Jajajjaja. **

**y sorry por errores ortográficos y d dedos ajajajj.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bien el 13 y espero y les guste. Lo lamento no poder subirlo ayer pero me regañaron y me quitaron el internet así que si no subo conti rapido es que no tengo internet, uno xq no eh pagado Jaajajja y me cortaron o dos me castigaron, y es que no tengo dinero. una coperacha siiiiii.**

* * *

**Trece**

Observar a Saku mientras dormía se había convertido en una obsesión para Shaoran. Aquella noche lo hacía tumbado a su lado. La joven tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara tapada por el cabello. En algún. Momento de la noche habían cambiado de postura y ella yacía en aquel momento a su lado, sin tocarlo y con la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

El hombre deseaba tocarla. Quería apartarle el pelo y besarla. Temblaba de deseo por ella, pero se mantuvo distante, remoto, consciente de que su tiempo se acercaba a su fin.

Sabía que no debía haber llegado tan lejos. Pero no había sido capaz de dejarla marchar sin haberla poseído al menos una vez, sin haber probado el sabor de aquella piel sedosa y contemplado la pasión, la sorpresa y el placer que había leído en los ojos de ella al hacerle el amor.

Recordaría aquella mirada durante toda su vida. Sería lo único que le quedaría de ella. No podía soportar la idea de dejarla marchar, pero eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. Siempre había sabido que tendría que hacerlo antes o después. Esa noche había sucumbido a la tentación... Y había sido algo perfecto, casi celestial. No era de extrañar que los franceses lo llamaran le petit mart, la pequeña muerte. Hacer el amor con Sakura había sido como un cataclismo, una explosión triunfal. No había vivido nunca nada que se le pareciera.

La joven murmuro algo en sueños y la necesidad de tocarla se le hizo perentoria. Sin embargo, no se movió, siguió inmóvil, prolongando su tormento y su agonía. Y, cuando noto que su fuerza de voluntad empezaba a fallarle, se apresuro a abandonar la cama antes de olvidar por completo su resolución. Saku lanzo un gemido de protesta y extendió los brazos para tocar el espacio vacío en el que él había estado tumbado. Pero no se despertó.

Shaoran cogió su ropa, que estaba amontonada en el suelo, y se vistió con lentitud sin dejar de mirar la cara de la durmiente. Se había levantado algo de viento y las cortinas de muselina se movían con el aire. Se acercaba el amanecer y hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor del sol en su rostro. Tal vez Wei Wang tuviera razón. Quizá debería volver a la isla, Tal vez así pudiera olvidarla.

Salió al jardín y volvió un rato después con los brazos llenos de flores blancas. Sakura no se despertó y se limito a sonreír suavemente cuando él la cubrió con miles de pétalos, cuyo aroma se mezclo con la fragancia florida de su cuerpo y el erótico olor del sexo.

Sintió deseos de tomarla en medio de todos aquellos pétalos blancos. Quería yacer con ella entre las flores y poseer su cuerpo y su alma de un modo completo. La deseaba tanto y de tantos modos que solo pudo hacer una cosa. Marcharse y dejarla sola.

Fue directamente a la habitación de los ordenadores. Las velas se habían consumido mucho tiempo antes, pero se acerco sin dificultad hasta su enorme silla y se dejo caer sobre ella. Solo en su cuarto, supo bien lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no sabía cómo podría hacerlo.

Se inclino hacia adelante y apoyo la cara en las manos. Sentía un dolor insoportable.

* * *

Sakura estaba sola. El perfume de las flores la envolvía por completo, pero se sentía extrañamente desconsolada. Sabía que Shaoran se había ido de su lado, lo sabia sin necesidad de extender los brazos. Lo único que no sabía era lo lejos que se habría ido.

La luz del amanecer empezaba a abrirse paso por entre las cortinas de muselina. Se sentó en la cama y miro las flores que cubrían el lecho. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, al extender una mano para coger uno de los pétalos, el oro puro del anillo de Jano brillo en su mano.

Se tapo con la sabana y se dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. A él no le gustaba la luz del día. Le había hecho el amor en la oscuridad y ella intuía que la oscuridad era algo más que un modo de ocultarse. Y estaba segura de que no quería ocultarse de ella, sino de sí mismo.

Además, le había dejado las flores. Una manta de flores cubriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Por que tenia la impresión de que aquella ofrenda era su modo de despedirse?

Intento apartar aquella idea de su mente y se repitió una y otra vez que el volvería al anochecer. Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

Pasaron las horas y no entro nadie, ni siquiera Wei Wang, que solía llegar siempre puntual con la bandeja del desayuno. Entonces la preocupación empezó a apoderarse de Saku.

El jardín parecía diferente de día. Las flores blancas brillaban menos con la luz del sol y el profundo estanque ya no reflejaba la luz de la luna. Sakura se asomo y diviso una figura familiar en una esquina. Era Hien.

Se acerco a él. El anciano estaba inclinado al lado de un rosal blanco, sin dar señales de haber notado su presencia, Pero la joven sabía que si había sido notada. Aquel hombre había estado ausente durante días y el hecho de que hubiera aparecido en aquel momento no era simple coincidencia.

Saku deseaba tocarle el brazo, tocar a otro ser humano, asegurarse de que era de carne y hueso, pero se contuvo. Había algo de etéreo en Hien que, a pesar de la amabilidad de su expresión, la hacía desistir de tocarlo, así que se detuvo a unos pasos de él y espero.

Después de un rato, el viejo levanto la cabeza y la miro con expresión impenetrable.

—No le hagas daño al muchacho —-dijo.

— ¿Al muchacho? —pregunto ella, confusa.

-A Shaoran. Ya sé que es un hombre adulto. Pero no puedo evitar seguir pensando en el cómo en un niño.

La joven se sentó sobre la hierba con las piernas cruzadas. El suelo estaba seco, calentado por el sol, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por que seguía sintiendo frio.

— ¿Usted lo conoció de niño?

—Yo estaba allí cuando nació. Recuerdo el grito de horror de su madre. Y supongo que el también lo recuerda.

—La gente no puede recordar cosas del día en que nació.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto Hien—. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que Shaoran no es como las demás personas? No importa. Si ha olvidado eso, ha tenido muchas otras ocasiones de observar el rechazo de la gente, incluido el de su madre. Y no sé si podrá soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo.

—Yo no lo he rechazado —repuso Sakura, en voz baja.

El anciano la miro fijamente un momento y luego suspiro.

—Estos son malos tiempos. Muy malos. Aunque pudieras darle a Shaoran lo que necesita, no sé si él podría aceptarlo. Es un hombre poseído por la rabia y eso acabara destruyéndolo si algo o alguien no lo impide.

—No comprendo.

Hien movió la cabeza.

—Las personas de Oak Grove tampoco son normales. Han vivido demasiado aisladas y han sido perturbados por locos como el pastor Lincoln. Green en Satanás y creen que Shaoran tiene algo que ver con él y nada ni nadie va a convencerlos de lo contrario. Especialmente, cuando Shaoran no deja de incitarlos. Ya están empezando a perder el control.

—Todavía no comprendo.

— El es el dueño de la mayor parte del pueblo ¿Sabes? Ha sido propiedad de su familia durante varias generaciones. Y está pensando donar las dos terceras partes de su propiedad a una organización no lucrativa. Incluso pretende construirles las oficinas y el centro de conferencias.

—Me parece una buena acción.

Hien se echo a reír.

— Shaoran no suele dedicarse a hacer buenas acciones. El mundo no le ha enseñado a ser bueno. Está planeando construir el Centro de Investigaciones Paranormales. Hasta piensa edificar dormitorios, zonas comunales para las personas interesadas en seguir las doctrinas de la Nueva Era.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Exactamente. Eso estaría muy bien en la Costa Oeste o en el Noreste. Pero aquí, en el corazón de América, en medio de un grupo de personas que ven a Satanás en cada brizna de hierba, es una invitación al desastre. Y se va a encontrar con él. Ya están quemando cruces aquí casi todas las noches.

— ¿Todas las noches? — repitió ella, con desmayo.

—Todas las noches. Han estado celebrando reuniones, amenazando con hacer todo tipo de cosas en nombre de su dios personal y vengativo. Shaoran no se detendrá hasta que estén fuera de sí. Y ellos no cejaran hasta haberlo destruido.

Sakura sintió un peso enorme en el pecho.

-¿Por qué? — pregunto.

— Porque él piensa que mataron a su padre. Porque la venganza es lo único que lo mantiene con vida. ; Que otra cosa tiene? ¿Una esposa, una familia, una vida normal? Ha vivido su vida en la oscuridad y la oscuridad forma ahora parte de él.

—Pero alguien tiene que hacerle entrar en razón.

—Wei Wang lo intenta. Pero Shaoran no es hombre que escuche a nadie.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué no intenta hablar con él?

La cara de Hien adopto una expresión tan apenada que Sakura casi se echo a llorar al verla. Por un extraño momento, el dolor que expresaban sus ojos le recordó a Shaoran.

—A mi no me escucharía nunca —dijo.

La joven no dudo un momento de sus palabras. Sin duda, aquel era un hombre que había traicionado a Shaoran, bien de niño o de adulto.

—Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo —dijo.

El anciano la miro durante largo rato.

—Creo que puede ser demasiado tarde.

—No digas tonterías.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte antes de que todo estalle. Las cosas han ido demasiado lejos. Los habitantes del pueblo ya no atienden a razones. El único modo de ayudarlo, seria marchándote.

—No lo hare.

—No creo que tengas elección —dijo él.

Miro hacia el ventanal de su habitación. Rika estaba de pie al lado de las cortinas flotantes.

Sakura se puso de pie con desgana. Se volvió para despedirse de Hien, pero, para su sorpresa, el había desaparecido, desvaneciéndose sin hacer ruido. En algún lugar de aquella pared de piedra debía haber una puerta con los goznes tan bien engrasados que permitía que la gente entrara y saliera en completo silencio. Miro un momento el lugar en el que había estado antes y luego avanzo lentamente en dirección hacia la figura de Rika.

* * *

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo la voz de Wei Wang en la oscuridad.

Shaoran no se movió. — ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto. —Más de las seis. De la tarde. Tu amiga debe estar subiéndose por las paredes. Sera mejor que le lleve algo de comer. Luego volveré.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el joven, cortante. Wei vacilo un momento.

—He tenido algunos problemas en el pueblo.

— ¿Te fuiste anoche y has estado mas de veinticuatro horas fuera? Me parece que ha sido algo más que algunos problemas.

Enciende la luz.

—Déjalo ya, Shaoran.

—Enciende la luz, Wei.

Wei Wang no había dejado nunca en su vida de obedecer una orden, así que hizo lo que el otro le decía. Shaoran cerro instintivamente los ojos al notar la claridad para darse a si mismo tiempo de acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando pudo, miro la cara llena de moratones de Wei y empezó a blasfemar.

—Es más llamativo que otra cosa -—dijo el gigante, moviéndose con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

—Un grupo de tipos saltaron sobre mí en la obra. Estaban haciendo lo de siempre, untando las maquinas de sangre de pollo y escribiendo «arrepiéntete o perece». Supongo que serian algunos de los seguidores del pastor. Todavía no puedo creer que fui lo bastante tonto como para dejar que me atacaran.

— ¿Y qué hicieron?

—Se limitaron a golpearme sin piedad. Hubiera vuelto antes, pero me rompieron una costilla. Pensé que tenía que vendármela y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese medico borracho me pusiera las manos encima. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que me pareció verlo allí mirando.

—Lo matare.

—Tranquilízate, Shaoran. Dios sabe que he pasado por cosas peores. Si no me hubieran pillado desprevenido, no habrían podido hacerme nada —avanzo un paso hacia el-

—. ¿Estás seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto? ¿No puedes dejarlos en paz? Volvamos a Saint Anne. Puedes llevarte a la chica contigo si quieres, pero vámonos de aquí.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, Wei. Demasiado tarde.

— ¿Que ha ocurrido mientras he estado fuera? —-pregunto el otro con suspicacia.

—Nada —repuso Shaoran, mirándolo a los ojos.

No supo por que había mentido. Nunca antes le había mentido a Wei Wang, pero aquella vez no quería que la opinión de nadie empañara las horas que había pasado en la cama de Sakura. Aquello era algo que quería guardar para él solo.

Wei acepto su palabra.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? —pregunto.

—Tienes que sacarla de aquí.

— ¿Cuando?

—En cuanto lo hayas arreglado todo. Esta noche, si es posible. Mañana a más tardar.

—Lo hare esta noche —repuso Wei—, siempre que estés seguro.

—Estoy seguro. Llévatela de aquí, por favor —suplico Shaoran, sin molestarse en ocultar el dolor de su voz.

—Así lo hare —repuso el gigante, dirigiéndose enojado hacia la puerta.

A Shaoran no le sorprendió su enojo. Sabía que, después de tantos años con él, Wei Wang se sentía posesivo y tenía celos de cualquiera que se interpusiera entre los dos. No había ocultado en ningún momento que Sakura no le gustaba y el joven sabía muy bien porque. Su amigo había sabido, como él, que ella cambiaria sus vidas, que iba a importarle más de lo que le había importado nunca ninguna mujer.

No volvería a verla. Tendría que resistir la tentación de buscarla o tener noticias suyas en los años venideros. Sería lo mejor.

Pensó en los habitantes del pueblo. Sabía que se estaban exaltando hasta la locura. Él lo había planeado así. Antes o después dejarían de contentarse con quemar cruces y marcharían sobre la casa con sus antorchas. Cuando llegara ese momento, esperaba estar dentro.

Los obreros de la construcción llegarían dos días después a empezar los cimientos del centro de investigación. Nadie se había acercado a la casa en los dos últimos días. Nadie, excepto Rika.

Sin duda planeaban un asalto sangriento que podía acabar con todos ellos.

Razón de más para sacar a Sakura de allí. Supuso que faltaban algunos días para que estallara todo, pero no quería correr riesgos. La quería lejos de allí antes de que ocurriera nada.

Sakura se sentó en mitad de la enorme cama, temblando ligeramente. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en aquella casa, pero de una cosa estaba segura. Era la primera vez que no la habían cambiado de habitación a media mañana.

Se dijo a si misma que aquello era buena señal, que el quería que siguiera allí para volver a reunirse con ella, pero no lo creyó. Sabía que no tenía intención de volver nunca a su lado.

—No había tocado la comida que le llevo Rika, ni se había mostrado muy dispuesta a hablar con ella. Había hecho la cama ella misma, para que la otra no notara nada raro y había mantenido en secreto todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. No estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, y mucho menos con una mujer que había compartido su cama con Shaoran Li.

Era algo irracional e injusto, pero no soportaba mirar a Rika. Los celos que antes había sentido de ella habían aumentado hasta alcanzar unas proporciones preocupantes. El pensar que Shaoran había tocado a aquella mujer de la misma forma que a ella le daba ganas de gritar.

Aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no había sido así. Podía haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Rika durante años, pero estaba segura de que no había compartido con aquella mujer lo que compartió con ella. Esas pocas horas habían sido más importantes para el que todos los años pasados con Rika.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer, seguía sentada en la cama. No se molesto en encender la luz. Lo único que importaba era que él fuera a su lado. Temblaba de deseo y no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar e intentar combatir el miedo que la embargaba.

Oyó la llave girar en la cerradura y se sintió morir. Shaoran no utilizaría nunca una llave. No la necesitaba. Oculto la cara entre las manos. No quería saber que era lo que la esperaba.

—Coja sus cosas —dijo la voz hostil de Wei Wang.

La joven levanto la vista y miro su rostro lleno de moratones y la mirada enfadada de sus ojos.

— ¿Va a llevarme a otra habitando? -—pregunto. Wei movió la cabeza.

—Se marcha usted. Esta noche vuelve a su mundo.

Saku no se movió. No podía nacerlo.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto.

—Le he preparado un coche. Tiene gasolina suficiente para llevarla a donde necesite ir.

— ¿Y si me niego a irme?

—Entonces la llevare hasta el coche, la conduciré hasta el aeropuerto más cercano y la dejare allí. No podrá volver aquí. Y, si lo hace, probablemente será demasiado tarde.

— ¿Demasiado tarde?

—O habrá desaparecido este lugar o habremos desaparecido nosotros. Acéptelo, muchacha. Él no la quiere. Ha terminado de jugar con usted y ahora quiere que se vaya.

Sakura no se movió. En su corazón, la rabia empezaba a desplazar al dolor.

— ¿Cuando? —pregunto.

—Tengo que revisar el coche. Volveré a buscarla dentro de una hora. Y no crea que puede intentar encontrarlo y suplicarle a él. No quiere verla. Usted se va, tanto si quiere como si no. Prepárese.

Y, sin más, salió de la habitación.

La joven espero hasta que el sonido de sus pasos desapareció en la distancia y luego se levanto de la cama, temblando de rabia.

Con manos temblorosas, se arranco el camisón que llevaba puesto y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey. ¿Creía Shaoran que podía secuestrarla, mantenerla prisionera, hacerle el amor y luego despedirla sin una palabra? Pues estaba muy equivocado. Nunca en su vida había sufrido la ignominia de ser considerada una aventura de una noche y no estaba dispuesta a empezar con aquel fantasma. Si quería librarse de ella, tendría que decírselo personalmente.

En cuanto a su habilidad para encontrarlo en aquel laberinto, no dudaba en absoluto de ella. En lo referente a él, poseía un sexto sentido. Tendría que decirle cara a cara que se fuera. Y entonces, y solo entonces, tal vez decidiera obedecer y marcharse.

* * *

**Ahhh, Saben tengo hambre y por Uds. no he almorzado ya que me dije subeles el capitulo. U.u bueno ire a ver que hizo mi bella y sexi Madre de comida. Jjaajajaj. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok. sorry por no ponerles antes la continuación pero lo que pasa es que como les dije que NO TENIA dinero -_- no había internet sorry y ya subi la otra historia esa solo la actualizare los fines de semana a partir del 4 de febrero porque ese día entro a la Universidad -_- adiós a mis vacaciones.**

* * *

**Catorce**

* * *

Shaoran estaba sentado solo en el centro de la extraña mansión, esperando a que ella se marchara. Suponía que a Sakura también le iba a costar trabajo irse. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, debía estar confusa, pero, por otra parte, había deseado escapar desde el momento en que llego.

Aunque, bien mirado, sabía bien que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido algo extraordinario para los dos. Lo había visto en la expresión de los ojos de ella y en el temblor de su boca cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

Pero no le cavia duda de que lo superaría. Había sido temporalmente embrujada por el lugar y las circunstancias. En cuanto volviera a su vida normal, al mundo brillante de la luz del sol y el ruido de las ciudades, se alegraría de haber escapado.

Incluso había una remota posibilidad de que el también consiguiera sobreponerse. Podía escuchar los buenos consejos de Wei Wang, dejar aquel lugar, olvidar su venganza y volver a la isla. Allí nadie lo miraba y podía sentarse al sol y nadar en el mar, respirar el aire puro y sentir la brisa tropical sobre su piel. Allí la luz del sol no era brillante y cruel, sino suave y gentil y las noches eran cálidas y pacificas.

Pero el no deseaba la brisa, el sol o el agua. Deseaba lo único que no podía tener. A Sakura Kinomoto.

La joven se había perdido. No había hecho más que avanzar cada vez más profundamente en la oscuridad de la vieja casa, doblando una esquina tras otra y bajando cada vez más. Le pareció oír un ruido distante como el que hacen unas al rascar. Wei Wang le había dicho el día de su llegada que allí había ratas. Entonces no había estado segura de si debía creerlo o no, pero, en aquel momento, sola en la oscuridad, no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba en lo cierto.

Reconoció también unos chillidos agudos que oyó en la distancia. Eran murciélagos. Se llevo una mano temblorosa al pelo. ¿Era cierto que los murciélagos se enganchaban en el cabello de la gente?

Oyó un trueno en la distancia e hizo un esfuerzo por soltar una carcajada nerviosa. Debería haberse quedado con el camisón flotante y una vela en la mano. Entonces habría sido la perfecta heroína victoriana. Pero las heroínas victorianas no llevaban tejanos y jerseys ni zapatillas Reeboks. Y tampoco se sentían consumidas de rabia por haber sido seducidas y abandonadas.

Shaoran la había comparado con una heroína virginal. En aquel momento, no era nada de eso, era una mujer dominada por la rabia y la determinación.

De una cosa estaba segura. No se iría de allí hasta que el la echara personalmente.

No supo muy bien cuando su determinación dio paso al miedo y el miedo al pánico. Sonó un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores, que parecían sacudir todo el edificio e hizo que los dientes de Sakura empezaran a castañetear. Grito, sola en la oscuridad, sola con las ratas, los ratones y los murciélagos. Estaba perdida y aterrorizada.

No pudo dar un paso más en la oscuridad del pasillo. No sabía lo que podía encontrarse. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyo la espalda contra la pared. Sentía frio, mucho frio.

«Shaoran», pensó. «Shaoran, tengo miedo».

No vio ninguna luz ni oyó ningún sonido, pero sintió las manos de él sobre sus brazos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Llorando de alivio, la joven le echo los brazos al cuello y se puso de puntillas para buscar su boca.

El hombre intento apartarse, pero ella lo cogió del cabello y lo obligo a dejar la cara inmóvil mientras lo besaba. Y, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa, el respondió a su beso con una mezcla de rabia y desesperación.

Sakura movió las manos hacia abajo. Toco la camisa de él y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tiro de ella, haciendo que los botones saltaran por los aires y dejaran al descubierto su cálida piel. Separo su boca de la de él y le beso el torso mientras sus manos encontraban la hebilla de su pantalón y empezaban a abrirla.

Shaoran lanzo un gemido de placer y de dolor cuando ella se dejo caer de rodillas delante de él y luego la cogió por los hombros, la ayudo a incorporarse y la aparto de si, empujándola contra la pared. —No lo hagas —dijo.

Sakura temblaba de deseo. Quería tocarlo, quería hacerle cosas que nunca había pensado que pudiera hacer a nadie. Quería amarlo de todas las formas posibles y, además, estaba asustada, muy asustada.

—No me eches —le suplico—. No me obligues a irme. Tú no quieres que me vayas. Sé que no lo quieres.

Shaoran le apretó los hombros un momento y luego la soltó y retrocedieron unos pasos en la oscuridad.

—Tú no sabes nada —dijo—. Se acabo el juego. Vuelve a tu mundo, a tus amantes, a tu padre. Olvida este lugar. Olvídame a mí.

—No puedo. Te quiero.

— ¡No! Se acabo, Sakura. Conseguí lo que quería. Y ahora quiero que te vayas, la joven no dudo de que hablara en serio. Su voz era fría y dura. Oírlo le partía el corazón. Sabía que solo podía hacer dos cosas. Echarse a sus pies y suplicarle o salir corriendo.

Pero ya le había suplicado y no le había servido de nada. El podía ver bien en la oscuridad. Podía contemplar el dolor de la cara de ella, mientras que ella no veía nada.

El silencio pareció interminable. Al fin, ella se acerco hacia donde sabía que estaba él y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—Maldito seas, Shaoran —dijo con un grito sofocado.

Y lo beso, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Beso con desesperación los fríos labios de él. Y luego, cuando noto que el empezaba a levantar las manos hacia ella, le dio un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y echo a correr.

El sentido de la dirección que le había fallado antes reapareció entonces. Pronto se encontró en la sección victoriana de la casa, en el salón delantero que daba a la puerta principal y al porche. Espero que la puerta estuviera cerrada igual que había esperado que Shaoran la siguiera a través de los túneles. Pero no lo había hecho. Y la puerta se abrió bajo la presión de sus dedos.

La noche estaba muy oscura. La luna se ocultaba tras algunas nubes. Oyó el sonido del viento y el ruido de los truenos. Un relámpago ilumino en aquel momento el coche estacionado delante de la puerta.

No le cavia duda de que su equipaje estaría allí. Las llaves estarían puestas y el tanque lleno de gasolina.

Sonó otro trueno y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de dolor. Sintió también que el la estaba llamando, pero lo ignoro. Debía ser producto de su desesperación. Él la había echado. No tenía más remedio que irse.

Bajo corriendo los escalones del porche y se metió en el coche. Giro la llave y el Blazer se puso en marcha sin dificultad, agotando su última esperanza. Tendría que marcharse, almenas que algún dios generoso hiciera caer un árbol delante del coche, impidiéndole salir.

Giro el volante y salió hacia el camino.

« Sakura»

No era el sonido de su nombre. Era un grito de angustia, como el de un animal sufriendo. No sonaba en sus oídos, sino en su corazón.

«Sakura, si me dejas, moriré. Sakura».

Piso el freno, pero el coche siguió marchando, se salió del camino y termino incrustándose en una zanja al lado de la carretera. Las luces de los faros seguían encendidas, pero ella las ignoro. Salto del coche y volvió corriendo hacia Shaoran.

No fue a la casa. Aquella vez siguió sus instintos y su corazón. Sabia donde encontrarlo. Avanzo hacia la izquierda, abriéndose paso a través de los distintos jardines, ignorando las ramas que le arañaban la cara y se enganchaban en su pelo. Una vez resbalo y cayó sobre el barro, pero volvió a levantarse, con el corazón dándole saltos en el pecho y siguió corriendo hacia él, oyendo todavía su grito de dolor y desesperación.

Shaoran estaba parado en mitad de un jardín que ella no había visto nunca. Sakura se detuvo a la entrada, todavía en la oscuridad, sabiendo que él estaba allí aun antes de verlo. Entonces lo ilumino un relámpago. Llevaba pantalones negros y la camisa blanca que ella había desabrochado estaba pegada a su cuerpo con la lluvia. Tenía la cara levantada hacia el cielo, su largo cabello le caía por la espalda y la mitad hermosa de su cara expresaba una desesperación sin límites. Y en ese momento se volvió hacia ella y la joven pudo ver ambos lados de su cara, el bello y el oscuro y leyó en ellos dolor y deseo. Y amor.

—Sakura —grito.

Y aquella vez oyó el grito en sus oídos además de en su corazón.

Corrió hacia él y el la cogió en sus brazos, estrechándola con tanta fuerza que la joven creyó que iba a aplastarla. Le beso la cara una y otra vez.

—No me escuches —le murmuro el al oído—No me dejes. Si me dejas, moriré.

—No te dejare nunca.

—He intentado dejarte marchar. He intentado echarte. Sé que debería...

—Shhh —dijo ella, cubriéndole los labios con los suyos—-. No puedes echarme. Estés donde estés, siempre te oiré. Siempre vendré. No puedes librarte de mí, Shaoran. Te amo.

Y ya no tuvieron necesidad de decirse nada más. Ella le quito la camisa abierta y empezó a besarle el pecho mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón.

La noche anterior no le había dejado tocarlo. En aquel momento, se quedo inmóvil bajo la lluvia, acariciándole el pelo, mientras ella lo besaba, lo sujetaba en sus manos y le hacía el amor con la boca. Sakura sentía el calor de su cuerpo y sus temblores y, cuando el no pudo soportarlo más, la incorporo y la beso en la boca, cogiéndola en brazos y avanzando con ella hacia la casa.

La joven no sabía dónde estaban y no le importaba nada saberlo. Dentro de la casa, la soltó y le quito la ropa con frenesí. Ella temblaba tanto que no podía ayudarle, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Lo único que quería era tocar y besar el cuerpo de él y poseerlo hasta que no quedara nada entre los dos, ningún secreto, nada que pudiera separarlos.

Un momento después estaban los dos desnudos; él la cogió en brazos, la apoyo contra una pared y la penetro de una forma que la hizo gritar de placer.

Coloco las piernas de ella en torno a su cuerpo y la cogió por las caderas, iniciando un ritmo bestial y murmurando palabras de amor, palabras desesperadas y tiernas que la excitaron cada vez mas hasta que creyó que algo en ella iba a estallar abajo la fuerza de su amor.

Y algo estallo en verdad dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Y Sakura lo sintió luego explotar a él, a su vez, en su interior, llenándola con el húmedo tumulto de su amor.

Shaoran temblaba demasiado para poder sujetarla. Y ella estaba demasiado débil para sujetarse sola. Juntos se dejaron caer al suelo abrazados. Y, mientras yacía allí, en sus brazos, Sakura sintió que lo deseaba de nuevo. Quería volver a vivir aquella locura. Quería abrazarlo, reír con él y llorar con él. Quería tener sus hijos y curar su alma.

— ¿Vamos a dormir en el suelo? —pudo decir al fin, con voz todavía temblorosa.

Hubo un largo silencio, que el aprovecho para acariciarla con ternura.

—Solo hasta que tenga fuerzas suficientes para llevarte hasta la casa —dijo al fin.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a la casa? —pregunto ella, riendo con suavidad.

—Supongo que volveremos a hacer el amor —musito el—. A menos que te apetezca dejarme dormir.

— ¿Quieres dormir?

—No —se rio él.

Se incorporo con ella en los brazos y avanzo hacia la cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Sakura noto que él se sentaba a su lado y se inclinaba sobre ella. Abrió la boca para preguntarle algo y luego volvió a cerrarla.

Pero el veía bien en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si puedo, te lo daré.

La joven volvía a sentirse excitada. Una oleada de deseo le recorría el cuerpo. No quería perderlo, pero tenía que preguntárselo.

— ¿Podemos hacer el amor con la luz encendida?

Shaoran se quedo en silencio y ella supo que su petición lo había atormentado, pero no la retiro.

La cama crujió y Sakura creyó que iba a dejarla. Luego, la luz inundo la habitación, una luz brillante que cariaba la vista, Sakura cerró los ojos con un respingo y los abrió un momento después para mirar el cuerpo de él y su cara inexpresiva.

La marca era exactamente como ella la recordaba, dividía su rostro en dos, dotándolo de una trágica belleza. Lo que no sabía era que la marca se extendía por su cuerpo y terminaba justo encima de su cadera,

Se sentó y le beso el lado marcado del cuello. Luego le beso el hombro y el pezón antes de seguir besándole el estomago y la cintura. El permaneció completamente inmóvil.

Sakura Levanto la cara y lo miro, preguntándose si quería que ella continuara o si estaba enfadado por su petición y su reacción. Entonces comprendió que la claridad no solo lo iluminaba a él, sino que alumbraba también su exceso de peso, sus caderas demasiado llenas y sus muslos excesivamente gordos. Y retrocedió insegura contra las sabanas. Shaoran sonrió entonces.

—Tienes razón —murmuro, con voz seductora—. Es estupendo poder ver. Especialmente a alguien tan hermosa como tú.

—Yo no soy... —empezó a decir ella, dispuesta a señalar sus defectos.

Él le tapo la boca con la suya y se tumbo a su lado y Sakura comprendió que aquellos kilos de más no tenían ninguna importancia. Que, a sus ojos, ella era realmente hermosa. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Durmieron un rato y luego se despertaron. Volvieron a hacer el amor y volvieron a dormirse para despertarse más tarde. La luz del amanecer se unió a la luz de las velas. Sakura yacía en brazos de Shaoran, demasiado satisfecha para poder dormir. Examino la habitación.

No era ninguno de los cuartos en los que ella había dormido. Las sabanas eran grises y las paredes de un color similar. El suelo estaba cubierto por una bella alfombra oriental de tonos grises y rosas. En las paredes había un sinfín de candelabros y al lado de la cama había una torre de libros. Supo sin ninguna duda que aquel era el dormitorio de Shaoran. Miro la pared de enfrente y sus ojos se encontraron con un cuadro. Se incorporo para mirarlo mejor.

Era un desnudo de tamaño natural. Y se trataba indudablemente de ella. La había pintado de memoria, en el acto de hacer su desafiante striptease delante de la cámara. Había captado a la perfección su enfado, su aire de reto y cada una de sus curvas. Pero también había captado su vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto él.

— ¿Lo has pintado tú?

— ¿Acaso crees que hubiera permitido que nadie más te viera?

—Tú hiciste que Wei me mintiera. ¿Por qué?

—Quería hacerte enfadar. Alejarte de mí. Disminuir de algún modo el poder que ya tenias sobre mí.

La joven lo miro con ternura.

— ¿Y dio resultado?

— ¿Tu qué crees?

Sakura volvió la vista al cuadro.

—Creo que me quieres de verdad. Creo... Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por unos golpes estrepitosos en la puerta, La joven lanzo un grito y se metió entre las sabanas, tapándose la cabeza con ellas y abrazándose a él.

— ¿Por qué demonios está cerrada la puerta? —pregunto la voz de Wei Wang.

—Porque quería cerrarla —repuso Shaoran—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos problemas. Para empezar, y esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, esa chica no se marcho anoche. Debe estar rondando por ahí. Dejo el coche en una zanja con los faros encendidos. La batería se ha agotado y tardara horas en cargarse y...

—Has dicho que esa era la menor de nuestras preocupaciones —le recordó Shaoran.

—Sí. Ella volverá sin duda. Se trata de Rika.

— ¿Qué pasa con Rika?

—Está en el hospital de Milles Fork.

— ¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Quién la ha llevado al hospital?

—La llevo Yoshiyuki. El médico estaba demasiado borracho para ayudarlo. Y los demás... -—hizo una pausa—. La apedrearon, Shaoran. El pastor kurogane los convenció de que era la prostituta de Babilonia que se acostaba con el diablo y la pemguieron con piedras.

Shaoran se habla incorporado en la cama, con expresión impenetrable.

—La han atacado por causa mía.

—No, Shaoran. La han atacado porque están locos y son estúpidos —dijo Sakura.

Había olvidado que Wei Wang no sabía que ella estaba allí.

—Esta ahí contigo ¿verdad? —pregunto al fin, con una mezcla de desaprobación y algo más en su voz.

—Si —repuso Shaoran.

Hubo una pausa.

—En ese caso, será rejo que siga ahí. No sabemos lo que esos pueden estar dispuestos a hacer. Una vez que han probado la sangre, nada podrá detenerlos. O quizá estén tan asustados y avergonzados por lo que han hecho que se queden tranquilos el tiempo suficiente para que salgamos de aquí. Te irás, ¿verdad, Shaoran?

El aludido miro la cara interrogante de Sakura.

—Si —dijo—. Me iré.

Al oír el tono de derrota que expresaba su voz, la joven no pudo evitar preguntarse si se iría solo o si la llevaría con él.

* * *

** Bien y que les parece. De verdad que no se cuando volvere a actulizar teniendo problemas con el internet. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Quince**

Shaoran se levanto de la cama sin decir una palabra y desapareció en su habitación adyacente que Sakura supuso sería el cuarto de baño.

La joven suspiro, se levanto a su vez, se envolvió en una de las sabanas y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Wei Wang.

A la luz del día, el hombre no tenía muy buen aspecto. Sus moratones parecían aun más brillantes que en la penumbra. Sakura supuso que habían sido causados por los mismos habitantes del pueblo que habían apedreado a Rika.

—Siento lo del coche —dijo.

El gigante la miro fijamente.

—Debería haberse marchado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde —dijo con voz sombría.

—No podía —musito la joven.

—No, supongo que no —asintió el—. He llevado sus maletas a su habitación. Supongo que querrá cambiarse —miro un momento la sabana que la cubría—. Además, tengo que hablar a solas con Shaoran —dijo.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella.

No le ocurrió nada que objetar y además deseaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

—Gire siempre a la derecha y llegara a su habitación —-dijo el—. Y cuando llegue, quédese allí. Shaoran sabrá donde encontrarla. Yo iré al pueblo para averiguar exactamente como están las cosas y no quiero que el pastor kurogane la encuentre merodeando por ahí.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió.

—Me quedare en mi habitación. Al menos, hasta que venga Shaoran a buscarme.

Wei Wang soltó un bufido de desprecio y entro en el cuarto.

Shaoran no fue a buscarla. La joven disculpo su ausencia de distintas maneras y consiguió quedarse dormida durante varias horas con la esperanza de que, cuando despertara, el estuviera a su lado. Pero, al atardecer, una pesadilla la arranco bruscamente del sueño y seguía sola en el cuarto.

Miro a su alrededor, buscando en vano algo de comer. No recordaba cuando había comido por última vez y se sentía hambrienta.

En sus merodeos por la casa nunca había visto nada que se aserenara a una cocina, pero tampoco la había buscado. Quizá su sentido de la dirección funcionara tan bien en lo referente a la comida como en lo relativo a Shaoran, pero no creía que fuera a ser tan fácil. No necesitaba la comida tanto como lo necesitaba a él.

Tal vez debería ir a buscarlo y preparar algo de cenar para los dos. La idea de cocinar para él le resultaba muy seductora.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada con llave. La miro incrédula, incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que lo sucedido la noche anterior no hubiera supuesto ninguna diferencia. Luego pensó que Wei Wang era muy capaz de haber hecho aquello por su cuenta y que Shaoran estaría tal vez preguntándose por que no iba a buscarlo. Pero no, el nunca se preguntaría eso. Si quería estar con ella, sabia donde encontrarla.

¿Dónde estaría Wei? Había sido por la mañana cuando dijo que iba a ver lo que ocurría en Oak Grove y ya era casi de noche. Llevaba fuera mucho tiempo.

Decidió que no iba a quedarse allí encerrada ni un momento más. Si no podía salir por la puerta de la casa, saldría por el jardín. Salió fuera. El viento había arreciado bastante y seguía tronando en la distancia. Empezó a buscar la puerta que había utilizado Hien el día anterior para desaparecer, pero no encontró ninguna puerta en la pared. No podía creer que se hubiera desvanecido sin más delante de sus ojos, pero no parecía haber ninguna otra explicación lógica.

Subió por el enrejado de rosales blancos, cortándose las manos en la escalada, y se dejo caer al otro lado, en un jardín de higueras en miniatura y césped bien cuidado. Luego escalo otra pared, sintiéndose cada vez mas asustada. Algo no marchaba bien. Todos sus instintos le transmitían una sensación de peligro inminente. Hasta ella llego el olor a humo y el ruido distante de los truenos se confundió con el ruido de voces.

El siguiente jardín no tenía paredes. En su lugar había un laberinto de madera, algo más alto que ella, un laberinto en el que no tuvo más remedio que entrar. No podía rodearlo y no estaba dispuesta a volver atrás.

Dentro del laberinto, los canticos se hicieron más claros y comprendió que el pastor Kurogane y sus seguidores debían estar cerca. Las voces se hicieron mas nítidas y cercanas y el olor a humo más potente. La invadió el pánico. En otro tiempo solían quemar a las brujas ¿y acaso Kurogane no la había acusado de ser algo semejante a una bruja?

Se dio la vuelta, asustada, pero el laberinto se extendía en dos direcciones y no sabía por cual optar. Echo a andar por un sendero y entonces sintio que algo o alguien la llamaba. Se volvió y vio a Hien haciéndole señas de que se acercara.

Sin dudarlo un momento, dio media vuelta y echo a correr hacia él. Cuando llego, el había desaparecido, pero ella siguió corriendo en aquella dirección mientras las voces se hacían cada vez mas fuertes a sus espaldas.

Al llegar a otro cruce, volvió a ver a Hien, señalándole el camino correcto. Ya no pensaba en alcanzarlo. Se contentaba con seguirlo, alejándose de aquellas voces. Sabía que él la llevaría hasta Shaoran y el la protegería. Shaoran la amaba y no permitiría que nadie la tocara.

Casi lo consiguió. El final del laberinto estaba a la vista, y había empezado a correr en dirección a la figura de Hien, cuando sintió que unas manos la sujetaban y la empujaban hacia abajo. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Shaoran, pero una mano, seguida de un trozo de tela, le tapo la boca. Algo acido y acre le llego a la nariz y retuvo el aliento mientras se debatía con todas sus fuerzas.

—El éter servirá —dijo la voz del doctor Takashi—. Tendrá que respirar o desmayarse por falta de aire.

—Diablesa —entono el pastor Kurogane por encima de su cabeza—. Sera purificada por el fuego y la sangre.

Sakura podía oler el humo y ver las llamas de las antorchas en la penumbra del atardecer. ¿Por qué no la ayudaba Hien?

Volvió la cabeza y lo vio al final del laberinto. La observaba, pero no hacía nada por ayudarla.

Dio una patada con fuerza y alcanzo al pastor, obligándolo a soltarla. Pero había demasiadas manos dispuestas a ocupar su lugar y sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar. Abrió la boca contra el trapo en un último intento por gritar, pero la droga entro en su interior y la penumbra la rodeo. Lo último que vio fue a Hien cerca de ella, mirándola con expresión de lastima. Y lo raro era que nadie mas parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí

* * *

Shaoran estaba sentado en su silla con los puños apretados. Llevaba cinco horas inmóviles en la oscuridad, combatiendo su necesidad de ir a buscar a Sakura, luchando contra su rabia y su culpabilidad. Ella no estaba segura allí, nada podría detener a esos fanáticos. Y era culpa suya, había ido demasiado lejos y ahora Rika yacía en el hospital, Wei había desaparecido y Sakura... Sakura...

Por el momento estaba segura, encerrada en la habitación, con el jardín al otro lado. Nadie podría llegar hasta ella.

¿Cuando había empezado a perder el control de todo? Siempre había organizado su vida cuidadosamente, utilizando su dinero y su inteligencia para llevar una vida oculta y creativa.

Primero había sido Fujitaka Kinomoto, con su avaricia que ponía en peligro vidas humanas para poder llenarse los bolsillos. Un hombre que merecía ser castigado, si. Pero no por él. Si a él le hubiera interesado solo la justicia, habría enviado su información directamente a los investigadores. En lugar de eso, había planeado hacerlo prisionero, jugar con el al ratón y al gato para hacerle sufrir.

Pero Kinomoto había sido lo bastante despreciable para sacrificar a su hija en su lugar. Y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el se había enamorado de esa hija. Sakura Kinomoto era todo lo que su padre no era. Valiente, sincera, compasiva y fiel. Además, lo miraba sin miedo. No, pero aun. Lo miraba con amor.

Y el carecía de defensas frente a aquel amor. Sus experiencias con Jean Marshall y con Rika no lo habían preparado para lo que sintió al enamorarse locamente por primera vez en su vida.

¿Y quién era el para llevar la venganza a un pueblo de miserables fanáticos? ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Había elegido quedarse allí sabiendo que su presencia asustaba y atormentaba las almas de aquellas gentes y, cuando aquello no le pareció suficiente venganza por la muerte de su padre, había entregado la mayor parte del pueblo para que se construyera lo que sus habitantes consideraban una empresa diabólica.

Pero no habían reaccionado haciéndole daño a él. Le habían hecho daño a Wei Wang y a Rika. Y sabía que, si podían, también harían daño a Sakura.

No quería dejarla marchar. No quería coger a Sakura y huir de allí dejando impune la violencia de aquella gente. Quería castigarlos, destruirlos, aplastarlos contra el suelo como a bichos malos. Y por mucho que amara a Sakura, no podía renunciar a lo único que lo había mantenido vivo durante años. El odio que lo

Impulsaba era tan importante para él como el amor que sentía por la joven.

Pero no podía tener ambas cosas. Eso lo sabía muy bien. No era preciso que Sakura le diera un ultimátum para saber que tendría que elegir. Y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Aunque estaba dernasiado oscuro para adivinar la hora, sabía que era tarde y Wei no había regresado todavía. Sakura estaría encerrada en su habitación, probablemente hambrienta y furiosa.

Por primera vez sintió haber apagado las cámaras de video. Lo había hecho por el tanto como por ella. Sabía que la haría suya en aquella cama blanca y no quería ningún testigo, ni siquiera la cámara.

De pronto noto un dolor agudo en el pecho. Sakura lo estaba llamando. Ya había sentido otras veces aquel grito, pero junta tan saturado de terror. Se levanto, tirando la silla al suelo y avanzo por la casa en la oscuridad. Conocía todos los pasadizos secretos y túneles de aquel lugar y unos momentos después estaba a la puerta de la habitación de ella, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y el no se había detenido a coger la llave.

Se lanzo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor que sintió en el hombro. La habitación estaba desierta, con las cortinas de muselina ondeando al viento. Salio corriendo al jardín.

Estaba vacío. El enrejado cubierto de rosas había sido empujado a un lado, mostrando su ruta de escape. Se quedo un momento inmóvil, preguntándose si, después de todo, ella habría

Decidido dejarlo.

Y entonces supo sin ninguna duda que ella no había intentado huir de él, sino correr a su encuentro.

En dos segundos había Saltado la pared del jardín y estaba ya al otro lado. Vacilo un momento, sin saber qué camino seguir.

Hacía años que no veía a Hien. Había creído que no volvería a verlo nunca, pero allí estaba, de pie en la pared de enfrente llamando a Shaoran.

Llamando a su hijo.

Aquella vez, el joven no se molesto en escalar la pared. Empujo la puerta cerrada con el hombro y entro tambaleándose en el laberinto.

Soltó un grito de angustia. Conocía el camino a través del laberinto, pero existía la posibilidad de que Sakura y sus enemigos estuvieran perdidos en algunos de los callejones sin salida.

—Sakura! —grito.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

En el laberinto no había ni rastro de ella. Ningún sonido ni nada que denotara que allí hubiera algún intruso. Tal vez simplemente se había perdido y se había asustado. Tal vez Hien le hubiera mostrado el camino de vuelta y lo estuviera esperando en su cama.

Y entonces tropezó con algo. Se inclino y cogió la zapatilla deportiva. Percibió el olor de antorchas de queroseno y supo que se la habían llevado.

Una rabia oscura lo invadió. Se dejo caer de rodillas en el barro, maldiciendo y sujetando su zapatilla como si fuera un talismán.

Entonces levanto la vista. Hien estaba allí, distante y remoto como lo había visto siempre desde el día de su nacimiento.

—El bosquecillo —dijo con voz débil—. Se la han llevado al bosquecillo. Y empezó a desvanecerse.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? —-exigió Shaoran—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Hien se limito a mover la cabeza, mientras seguía desvaneciéndose.

—Espera —-grito el joven.

Pero el anciano había desaparecido ya en el aire de la noche.

Cuando se la llevaron, Sakura no podía ver ni oír nada. Apenas podía respirar. Supuso que la habían arrojado en la parte trasera de una furgoneta. No tenía sentido del tiempo. No sabía si había estado inconsciente durante minutos o durante horas antes de despertarse en aquel vehículo. Oía el ruido de los truenos. ¿La encontraría Shaoran a tiempo de salvarla?

Tal vez no hubiera motivos para estar tan asustada. Quizá se limitaran a sermonearla y hacerle confesar sus pecados. Pero no lo creía. Aquella gente era demasiado fanática. Una simple ceremonia de arrepentimiento no servirla para calmarlos.

El vehículo se detuvo bruscamente y se sintió arrojada contra un montón de piernas. Oyó unas risas nerviosas, sintió que unas manos la ponían de pie, demorándose en sus pechos y sus nalgas y luego fue empujada hacia fuera y alguien le quito la venda de los ojos.

Era noche cerrada. Los relámpagos se sucedían a su alrededor y el viento le empujaba el cabello contra la cara. Intento adivinar donde estaba.

Era un bosquecillo de robles. Estaba situado en lo alto de una colina y los arboles aparecían dispuestos en círculo. En el centro de ese circulo había una piedra plana y grande. Parecía el lugar ideal para un picnic. O para un sacrificio.

En la distancia pudo ver unas pequeñas montañas de materiales de construcción. Aquel debía ser el lugar en el que Shaoran había planeado construir su centro de investigación. ¿Qué mejor lugar para dejarle un mensaje?

El pastor Kurogane se acerco a ella. Le habían atado las muñecas y los tobillos con unas correas de cuero. Había perdido una de sus zapatillas en la lucha y pensó por un momento en Cenicienta. ¿Encontraría Shaoran el zapato de cristal.

Se sentía muy débil a causa del miedo y de la droga que le habían dado. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para mirar tranquilamente a los ojos del pastor Kurogane. Deseo no haber estado amordazada para haber podido escupirle en la cara.

¿Estás dispuesta a arrepentirte, hermana? —Grito el hombre—. Te hemos traído a este lugar diabólico para curar el mal que ha invadido nuestra comunidad. Te hemos traído al lugar de las brujas para que puedas unirte a ellas o ser purificada por la sangre.

La joven miro la roca una vez más. —Reconoces el lugar ¿verdad, Hécate? Tus hermanas bailaron aquí hace cien años. Y echaron una maldición sobre nuestro pueblo que ha durado hasta ahora. Y su señor, Shaoran Li, es la culminación de esa maldición. Pero nosotros purificaremos este pueblo mediante la sangre y el fuego.

Sakura no se movió. No podía. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar sus nauseas. Si vomitaba, sin duda se ahogaría con aquella mordaza cubriéndole la boca. Se limito a mirar a aquel fanático, demasiado aterrorizada para expresar su miedo. Lo miro fijamente y el dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos como si quisiera espantar al diablo.

—Pecadora —bramo—. Pero tendrás tu castigo. No en la roca. No al modo de nuestros antepasados, sino al nuestro. Serás purificada por el fuego. Y entonces la vio. Una estaca clavada profunda-mente en la tierra, que parecía un poste corto de teléfono. En su base habían amontonado ramas, hojas y troncos, cerca de ellos diviso unas latas de aspecto siniestro. Y comprendió que era lo que le tenían reservado.

Intento correr, pero las correas que le sujetaban los tobillos la hicieron caer. La llevaron a rastras hasta vino de los robles y la ataron allí.

—-Doc, Spinel y tu vigiladla mientras vamos a buscar a Li. Faltan menos de tres horas para la medianoche. Estas cosas hay que hacerlas bien.

Sakura miro al médico borracho, que se tambaleaba ligeramente, y la figura diabólica del hombre que le había llenado el depósito de gasolina el día en que llego al pueblo.

—No dejéis que os engañe, muchachos. Mantenedla atada y cuando llegue la medianoche estará lista.

La joven cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza.

—Se acabo. En un par de horas, te reunirás con tu señor. Por tu bien, espero que se trate del eterno salvador y no del que ha comprado tu alma.

Y unos momentos después estaba sola en la colina con un medico borracho y un viejo diabólico. Sola con la estaca y la hoguera cuidadosamente preparada, dispuesta para el castigo, a la espera de una cerilla y de una víctima. Sola.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Dieciséis**

* * *

Shaoran lanzo una maldición al comprender que Wei se había llevado el Mercedes. Claro que, por otra parte, no había tenido elección. La batería del Blazer se había gastado cuando Sakura lo dejo en la zanja.

Eso le dejaba solo con el Thunderbird del 57 que había sido el orgullo y la alegría de su madre. Sabía que el depósito estaría

Lleno y que arrancaría a la primera, pero no estaba tan segura de si podría circular por las carreteras cubiertas de barro.

Al menos sabía adonde la habían llevado. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho Hien, se le habría ocurrido a él solo. Había elegido cuidadosamente el lugar para la construcción del centre de investigación, planeando instalarlo en el mismo sitio en el que los antepasados de los habitantes de Oak Grove solían llevar a cabo sus aquelarres. Era lógico suponer que los seguidores del pastor Kurogane elegirían aquel lugar para vengarse.

Con el viento moviéndole el pelo y los relámpagos brillando sobre su cabeza, Shaoran podía ver la colina en la distancia. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para saber si alii había gente o no, Al poner en marcha el enorme coche, lanzo un juramento. Maldijo a su madre por su adicción a las cosas bonitas e inútiles y su rechazo a su deforme hijo. Maldijo a su padre por su debilidad. Maldijo al pastor Kurogane por su fanatismo y a los habitantes del pueblo por su estupidez. Maldijo a Sakura por haber abandonado su habitación, por haber aparecido en su casa, alterando sus planes. Pero, sobre todo, se maldijo a si mismo porque la mujer que amaba podía morir por causa de sus ansias de venganza.

Tenía que detenerlos. Tenía que llegar allí antes de que le hicieran nada. Tenía que terminar de una vez por todas con la locura que infectaba aquel pueblo. Lo haría o moriría en el intento.

Sus ojos, tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad, vieron las luces de los faros desde una distancia de kilómetros, dándole tiempo suficiente para girar el volante, meter el viejo coche en el bosque y apagar el motor. Se quedo allí sentado, apretando el volante con las manos, esperando y escuchando.

Conocía el ruido del autobús del pastor Kurogane. Cuando llego a su altura, vio que estaba lleno de hombres. Algunos se sentaban en el techo o colgaban de las ventanas. Al parecer, volvían a su casa. Detrás iba un convoy de camionetas viejas, y reconoció a la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo. Todos los rostros se parecían. Pálidos, con aire de hipnotizados, en ellos no había ninguna señal de vida aparte del odio que expresaban sus ojos.

Espero a que pasaran. Sakura no estaba con ellos. Eso lo sabía sin necesidad de verlo. Debían haberla dejado en la colina para ir a buscarlo a él.

No lo encontrarían. Iba a ir a salvarla. La encontraría, se marcharían de aquel lugar y no volverían nunca.

Giro la llave en el motor y no ocurrió nada. Probó una y otra vez con el mismo resultado. El motor parecía estar muerto. El coche no funcionaba y el estaba allí parado, con Sakura a un lado y una horda de maniacos asesinos al otro.

Nunca en su vida había corrido en otro lugar que no fuera la pequeña pista que había construido en el ala este de la casa. Nunca había corrido al aire libre, donde la gente podía verlo. Pero eso fue lo que hizo en aquel momento. Empezó a correr, sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo podría mantener aquel pasó. La natación y el ejercicio lo mantenían en forma, pero no sabía si podría recorrer los diez kilómetros que lo separaban de la colina a tiempo de sacar a Sakura de allí. Lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo. Siempre le había gustado la noche, el manto negro que lo escondía. Pero ya no. La oscuridad ocultaba el mal, tapaba las perversas acciones de Kurogane y sus seguidores. Mientras durara la noche, Sakura estaría en peligro. Cuando saliera el sol, estaría a salivo. A salvo de los locos habitantes de Oak Grove y a salvo de él.

Corrió cuanto pudo a lo largo del camino. Corría intentando controlar el miedo que había embargado su corazón. Sabía que tenía que salvarla. Mientras corría, sintió unas gotas de sudor resbalarle por la cara. Solo que sabía que no era sudor. Eran lágrimas.

Lo extraño era que Sakura no tenía miedo. Tenía los tobillos y las muñecas atadas, el roble le dañaba la cara y, sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Estaba sola en la colina, rodeada por rayos y truenos. Un horrible destino la esperaba. Y no tenía miedo.

Al menos se las había arreglado para quitarse con la boca la horrible mordaza. Ninguno de sus dos guardas le había prestado la menor atención. Sabían que nadie oiría sus gritos. La droga le provocaba nauseas y mareos y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Y sabía que aquel era el menor de sus problemas.

El doctor murmuraba algo entre dientes. Estaba sentado al otro lado del claro, con una botella en la mano que, por el modo en que la inclinaba para beber, debía estar casi vacía. Spinel, el viejo de la estación de gasolina, paseaba a su alrededor mirándola con lujuria. Saku sabía que estaba buscando una excusa para apretarle las correas y volver a tocarle.

Cerró los ojos, aspiro el aroma de la tierra mojada y se puso a analizar su falta de miedo. Tal vez se debía a que aceptaba la muerte. Tal vez sabía que no había escapatoria y que, cuanto más se debatiera y luchara, peor lo pasaría.

O quizá era que no terminaba de creérselo. La muerte le parecía algo irreal. Las personas jóvenes y más que una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Spinel tomar un trago de la botella del médico. Podía oler el aroma de las antorchas de queroseno y podía ver entre las sombras la silueta de la estaca. Y sabía que aquello no era una broma, sino algo real.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que la brisa húmeda le apartara el pelo de la cara. Había sido en una noche como esa cuando fue a la cama de Shaoran. Pensó en el hermoso cuerpo de su amado, en sus largas manos y en su bello rostro marcado y sonrió contra el tronco del árbol,

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunto Spinel, rabioso.

Saku abrió los ojos. El viejo se había acercado a ella. El médico roncaba tranquilamente, apoyado contra una excavadora amarilla.

La joven se limito a mirar fijamente a Spinel y el se puso furioso.

- No me mires con esos ojos de bruja. Conozco bien a las de tu clase. Furcias pecadoras que tientan a los hombres y los hacen

Arder en el infierno.

Cogió una rama larga y puntiaguda del suelo y le acerco a la llama de una de las antorchas.

—Yo puedo apagar esos ojos. Puedo hacer que dejes de mirar y de seducir, Al pastor Kurogane no le importara. Me alabara. Sí, me alabara por haber dejado ciego al diablo -—murmuro el viejo, avanzando hacia ella—. Sí, me alabara...

Y entonces se detuvo, la expresión de su cara profundamente alterada.

Sakura lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. Conocía el peligro que corría, pero no le parecía real. Ni siquiera cuando percibió el calor de la rama encendida sintió ningún miedo. Se quedo esperando, inmóvil, mirándolo con ojos inexpresivos. El hombre tiro la rama al suelo. —No —murmuro, horrorizado—. ; No Y empezó a retroceder, sin mirar donde ponía los pies.

La joven no pudo decir nada. El seguía retrocediendo, si daba unos pasos mas, caería por el precipicio. Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, para advertirle, pero no pronuncio ningún sonido. El viejo miraba aterrorizado a algún punto situado a espaldas de ella.

Dio un ligero tropezón y desapareció por el borde del precipicio. No se oyó ningún ruido. Simple-mente desapareció de la vista, dejándola sola en la oscuridad con la única compañía del médico dormido.

Empezó a luchar por desatarse, pero las correas que rodeaban sus muñecas estaban muy apretadas. El viento seguía aullando y los truenos y relámpagos rompían de vez en cuando la monotonía de la noche.

Y, sin embargo, la noche no estaba completamente oscura. Hacia el norte se veía un resplandor bastante grande. Saku olio a humo y supo que estaban quemando la casa de Shaoran.

Y entonces comprendió por que no estaba asustada. En lo profundo de su corazón había estado segura de que el iría a rescatarla a tiempo. En aquel momento se desvaneció aquella seguridad y la duda la embargo por vez primera. Shaoran estaría probablemente en el centro de su casa sin oír nada. Supondría que ella seguía encerrada a salvo en su habitación y que Wei había salido a vigilar. No se enteraría de nada hasta que oliera el humo y entonces sería demasiado tarde.

Tenía que volver con él. Tenía que advertirle. Pero el resplandor del cielo le hizo comprender que era demasiado tarde. La casa ya estaba ardiendo y tal vez Shaoran estuviera ya muerto.

La mano que apretaba la suya era solida y fuerte.

Era una mano que quería infundirle valor y esperanza. Saku levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor.

Allí no había nadie. Alguien le había cogido la mano con firmeza y allí no había nadie.

Apretó los dedos y la mano invisible hizo lo mismo. Espero pacientemente, sin moverse, y vio a Hien, sentado en la tierra a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

— ¿Le han hecho algo?

El anciano negó con la cabeza. —Se había marchado ya. Viene hacia aquí, Sakura. Viene a sacarte de aquí.

—Pero los otros...

—No pueden hacerte daño. Nadie te hará daño —le aseguro Hien, con gentileza.

La joven miro hacia el precipicio.

—Spinel...

—Está muerto. Hay una caída de veinte metros hasta las rocas, Hace cien años, un grupo de rujares que se sentían solas y abundas solían reunirse aquí charlar y jugar a juegos inofensivos. Los habitantes del pueblo, dirigidos por el abuelo de Kurogane, los levanto contra ellas. Vinieron aquí y empujaron esas pobres mujeres por el precipicio. Las dos que sobrevivieron hubieran preferido morir. Sakura se estremeció.

— ¿Puede desatarme, Hien?

—No —repuso él, sumamente apenado.

La joven bajo la vista hasta donde se unían sus manos. Solo vio la mano de ella. El siguió sentado distante y apartado, con la cara expresando una pena infinito y ella entonces lo supo todo. Y acepto lo increíble. Apretó con fuerza aquella mano que no podía ver, mientras esperaba a Shaoran.

Tuvo la impresión de haberse quedado dormida unos momentos. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al médico ponerse de pie y acercarse a orinar al borde del precipicio. Luego volvió a su lugar al lado de la excavadora.

Para entonces, la botella ya estaba vacía y el hombre la arrojo al suelo. Miro a Sakura un momento y de pronto pareció horrorizado.

La joven había visto antes esa expresión en la cara de Spinel. El médico no se movió. No podía. Se quedo allí sentado, muy pálido y con la boca abierta. Sakura comprendió que no era ella la que lo había asustado. Era Hien.

Miro en dirección a su amigo para ver qué era lo que tanto los asustaba. Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto; viejo, inofensivo y algo irreal. Nada que pudiera asustar a dos hombres mayores.

El médico se puso de pie y se acerco a ellos.

—Usted está muerto —dijo.

—Si —repuso la voz de Hien —. Usted tuvo algo que ver con mi muerte.

El médico se estremeció y se derrumbo casi a los pies de Sakura. Una de sus manos sujetaba una aguja hipodérmica, que se rompió al tocar el suelo.

—Quería facilitarle... esto—dijo—. No puedo... detener a Kurogane. Pero puedo... hacerlo menos...

Y entonces se detuvo. Se había desmayado.

La joven miro la jeringa rota.

— ¿Qué era eso? —pregunto.

—Algún tipo de narcótico, supongo —susurro Hien —. Algo que te hiciera olvidar los planes de Kurogane —miro al cielo—. La tormenta se está acercando.

—Si —dijo ella.

—Y también los fanáticos.

—Si —repitió la joven.

Sujeto fuertemente la mano del anciano y se dispuso a esperar. Esperar la muerte o esperar a Shaoran. No tenía elección. El médico empezó a respirar entrecortadamente a sus pies como un pez fuera del agua. Un rato después, Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya no hacia ningún ruido. Yacía inmóvil y frio y había dejado de respirar.

Vio unas luces a lo lejos. Kurogane llegaría antes que Shaoran. Y ya no habría esperanza para ella.

Pensó en intentar alcanzar la aguja rota, pero decidió no hacerlo. No iba a morir con cobardía. La mano que aferraba la suya le dijo que no iba a morir.

Daba la impresión de que volvían más vehículos de los que se habían ido. Las luces de los faros iluminaban completamente el claro y, sin embargo, la multitud de personas que avanzaban hacia allí parecía haber disminuido. No se detuvo a pensar en aquel misterio. Se limito a apretar la mano de Hien y mantener la cabeza alta.

El pastor Kurogane avanzo directamente hacia ella.

— ¿Que has hecho, pecadora? ¿Dónde está Spinel? ¿Qué le ha pasado at doctor? Contesta o la ira de Dios caerá sobre ti.

La joven empezaba a cansarse de los sermones de aquel hombre.

—Les he echado mal de ojo y los dos han caído muertos —repuso, con toda la calma de que fue capaz.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que había cometido un error. El pastor Kurogane empezó a gritar, suplicando a Dios y todos sus santos que la mataran en el acto y ordenando a sus seguidores que la castigaran.

Sus fieles seguidores parecían algo nerviosos. El frenesí de una multitud no suele durar mucho tiempo y el viaje de ida a vuelta a casa de Shaoran había sido largo. El fuego parecía haberlos calmado algo, porque ninguno se movió.

—Ha matado al doctor —grito Kurogane, rojo de furia—. Es una bruja. Debe morir.

Nadie se acerco. Todos estaban mirando algo que el pastor no podía ver. Al hombre sentado en el suelo detrás de ella. El viejo los miraba con aire amenazador.

La navaja brillo en la oscuridad y Kurogane le corto las correas. Sakura sintió la humedad de su propia sangre al ponerse de pie.

El pastor la arrastro hasta la estaca sin dejar de gritar plegarias macabras. En la colina solo se movían ellos dos. Los demás estaban como transfigurados, observando inmóviles la escena. Sakura daba patadas, arañaba y se debatía, ignorando la navaja que tenia Kurogane en la mano.

—Ayudadme —grito a los otros.

Pero ninguno se movió. Nadie ayudo tampoco al pastor, pero nadie lo detuvo. Se limitaron a seguir mirando, inmóviles.

Kurogane la golpeo con fuerza en el rostro y la joven cayó sobre la dura estaca. El hombre llevaba unas sogas en las manos para atarla a la pira funeraria y Sakura empezó a gritar.

Sintió su presencia antes de verlo. Los relámpagos se sucedían sin cesar y el sonido de los truenos sacuda la tierra. Apareció por detrás del precipicio, escalando la pared de roca y, mientras la luz de los relámpagos lo iluminaba, Sakura sintió un repentino terror supersticioso.

Shaoran parecía Lucifer, el ángel caído. Su largo pelo ondulaba en torno a su cara. La belleza y la deformidad ofrecían un contraste demoniaco. Estaba vestido de negro. Se detuvo en el borde del precipicio y miro fijamente al pastor.

—Apártate de ella.

Kurogane, dominado por un terror supersticioso, dejo caer las sogas. Pero un momento después recupero su furia.

—Matad al malévolo—grito a los cielos—. Enviad vuestros rayos y acabad con los demonios Un terrible relámpago ilumino la escena. El trueno que siguió hizo retumbar todo el valle. El rayo paso directamente a través del brazo levantado de Kurogane, matándolo en el acto.

Fue un segundo de profundo horror. Los envolvió el olor a fuego y a la electricidad. El pastor se quedo inmóvil durante lo que pareció una eternidad y luego cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo cubrió la hoguera que había preparado para la ejecución de Sakura.


	18. capitulo 17 final

**Ok y este es el final así que ahora solo me preocupare por la otra ya que es mas larga. **

* * *

**Diecisiete**

Alguien la cogió por el brazo. El cuerpo del pastor Kurogane estaba a su lado, pero aparto los ojos de él y se quedo mirando a Shaoran.

En la distancia aun se veía el fuego que consumía la casa de Li. Los relámpagos desaparecieron y empezó a llover con furia. Miro a Shaoran deseando correr hacia él, pero aquella mano le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza. Y el joven le dio la espalda

—Venga conmigo, Sakura.

La voz era amable, familiar y, por un momento, creyó que se trataba de Hien. Pero no era él, sino Wei Wang, con la cara cubierta de heridas y moretones que lo hacían casi irreconocible.

—Está sangrando. Tiene que ir al hospital. Y la policía querrá hacerle muchas preguntas.

— ¿Al hospital? —repitió ella, sin comprender—. ¿La policía?

Miro a su alrededor y comprendió que los fanáticos habitantes del pueblo no se habían aplacado debido solo a la impresionante muerte de su líder.

—Venga conmigo —repitió Wei, conduciéndola hacia un coche de policía.

—La joven intento desasirse.

—Pero Shaoran...

—Yo cuidare de él. Siempre lo hago. Váyase con el lugarteniente* Dixon.

La joven se volvió, preguntándose si no había algún modo de escapar de su mano, pero Shaoran seguía vuelto de espaldas. Alto, remoto, daba la impresión de que nada podía alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera ella.

El viaje hasta el hospital de Miller Fork le parecía interminable. Estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche patrulla, mirando las luces del panel de mandos y respondiendo preguntas. Los policías le informaron a su vez de lo que ellos sabían.

Wei había ido a buscar ayuda en el momento en que comprendió lo que ocurría en el pueblo. El pastor Kurogane lo había dejado atado delante del altar de la vieja iglesia, pero las correas no habían sido bien apretadas y se las había arreglado para escapar, robar un coche y dirigirse a Milles Fork, donde estaba la estación de policía mas cercana. No le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a las autoridades. Los golpes de su cara y la presencia de Rika Terada en el hospital habían sido prueba suficiente de que algo violento estaba ocurriendo en Oak Grove.

Llegaron dernasiado tarde para salvar la casa de Shaoran, pero la multitud estaba tan enloquecida que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de coches negros se unían al convoy en su viaje de vuelta hacia el bosquecillo. El lugarteniente Dixon estaba a punto de intervenir en el momento en que el pastor Kurogane fue alcanzado por el rayo. Sakura dejo de escucharlos. Aquello no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era que Shaoran había ido a salvarla y, en cuanto la había visto a salvo, le había dado la espalda.

Paso demasiado tiempo en el hospital. El pastor le había hecho un corte en la espalda que requirió varios puntos y tenía además varios golpes y moretones que había que limpiar. A las tres de la mañana no podía visitar a Rika, pero le dijeron que la mujer se recuperaba bien y seria dada de alta en un par de días.

Deseaba desesperadamente volver a Oak Grove, pero no tenía más remedio que esperar. El lugarteniente Dixon quería llevarla a la comisaria para interrogarla.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando decidieron que ya le habían hecho bastantes preguntas. Había tres muertes que investigar. Todos habían sido testigos del horrible final de Kurogane, pero las muertes de Spinel y el médico eran más difíciles de explicar. Dixon había visto dos muertos, pero la joven sabia que la policía no podría comprender lo de Hien así que aquello alargo aun más el interrogatorio y Dixon no estaba muy satisfecho cuando decidió dejarla marchar, pero no había nada más que ella pudiera decirle, ya que ni ella misma lo comprendía todo.

Le ofrecieron llevarla al aeropuerto más cercano o a la oficina de alquiler de coches, pero Sakura rehusó. No llevaba bolso, ni identificación, ni tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a pedirle nada a su padre.

Y lo mismo le ocurría con Kyle Rondart. No había nadie a quien pudiera recurrir, nadie, excepto Shaoran. Y él le había vuelto la espalda.

Al final, llamo a su futura madrastra. Madeleine no le hizo preguntas, excepto para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y no le conto nada que no quisiera oír. Le dijo que le enviaría mil dólares inmediatamente y que podía ir a su casa y ella se ocuparía de todo.

Por primera vez aquella noche, Sakura se echo a llorar. Quería una madre, alguien que cuidara de ella, la metiera en la cama y espantara a los demonios. Pero, sobre todo, quería estar con su fantasma. Y tenía miedo de no volver a verlo nunca.

Tuvo que esperar hasta las siete de la mañana para poder alquilar un coche similar al trasto viejo que le había dado el día que llego a casa de Shaoran, Pensó un momento en aquella chatarra destruida a manos del pastor Kurogane y sus seguidores. No le iba a resultar fácil explicárselo a la compañía de seguros.

La tormenta de la noche anterior había pasado por completo, dejando el paisaje húmedo y limpio. El viaje interminable desde Milles Fork le pareció el doble de largo que en su recorrido en el coche patrulla y Oak Grove parecía aun mas un pueblo fantasma que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Excepto por la presencia de la policía patrullando las calles.

.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Shaoran, sabía ya lo que iba a encontrarse, pero, aun así, cuando vio las ruinas humeantes, detuvo el coche y se echo a llorar.

No había nadie a la vista. Todos los edificios habían sido destruidos. Solo algunos de los jardines habían sobrevivido a las llamas.

Salió del coche, temblando ligeramente en el frio aire. No busco a Hien. Había desaparecido. Pero sabía que Shaoran debía estar por allí. Y ella no podía irse hasta que lo hubiera visto. Hasta que él le hubiera pedido que se marchara.

Lo encontró en el jardín de la luna. Las flores blancas habían muerto debido al intense calor y el estanque estaba lleno de madera medio quemada. Shaoran estaba sentado al sol y no se movió cuando entro ella, aunque tuvo que haber notado su presencia.

Sakura avanzo por el sendero de piedra y se detuvo a unos metros de él, esperando a que el levantara la vista y la mirara. Nunca lo había visto a la luz del día. La marca que le cruzaba la cara era una burla cruel del destino para un hombre bendecido con semejante belleza, y el contraste resultaba tan desgarrado como siempre.

— ¿Quién es Hien? —pregunto ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—Mi padre —repuso Shaoran.

—Tu padre está muerto. Murió hace quince años.

—Sí.

Aquello lo explicaba todo, sin explicar nada.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido. Supongo que esta vez para siempre.

La joven se acerco un poco más a él.

— ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a reconstruirla?

Shaoran soltó una carcajada amarga.

—No creo que merezca la pena.

—Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Volver a la isla, supongo. Poseo casi la totalidad de una pequeña isla cerca de Martinica. Esta lejos, hay poca gente y me aceptan como soy —la miro, con expresión dolorida—. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

La joven sintió una opresión en el pecho. Un dolor agudo que casi la dejo sin respiración.

—Pídemelo —suplico—. Pídeme que me vaya contigo.

—No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No me quieres?

— ¿Que si te quiero? Por supuesto, pero no voy a tenerte.

— ¿Por qué no? Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.

Se arrodillo en el suelo, a sus pies, sin tocarlo.

—No puedo pedírtelo.

Sakura se estremeció y se sentó sobre los talones.

—Y yo no puedo ir si no me lo pides. No puedo seguirte y echarme a tus pies. Tienes que amarme lo suficiente para pedírmelo. Tienes que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio —-dijo ella, con voz suplicante.

—No.

La joven se quedo un momento inmóvil, arrodillada en el barro. Luego se quito lentamente el anillo de Jane, lo dejo caer sobre las rodillas de él y se puso de pie luchando contra las lágrimas.

—Una palabra —murmuro—. Una señal e iré contigo.

Shaoran levanto la cara, y pronuncio una palabra. —Adiós.

Sakura seguía esperando que su vida volviera de algún modo a la normalidad. Se quedo un par de semanas con Madeleine y luego volvió a Chicago. Se instalo de nuevo en su apartamento, visito las afinas de Construcciones Kinomoto, despidió a Kyle Rondart y fue a ver a su padre. Pero tenía la sensación de vivir en un mundo irreal.

Por la noche se despertaba, sola en la cama, y extendía los brazos buscando a Shaoran. Era absurdo que, después de veintisiete años de dormir sola, dos noches hubieran cambiado su vida.

Estuvo al lado de su padre en el juicio. No dijo nada mientras el intentaba salir del lio en el que lo había metido su avaricia. Y, cuando al fin comprendió que no había salida, acepto su desgracia.

Sakura espero hasta que se caso con la fiel Madeleine. Espero hasta que empezó sus tres meses de condena en un lugar casi tan elegante como el club de campo del que solía ser miembro. Y entonces, hizo las maletas y se dispuso a partir.

Tal vez la memoria de Shaoran dejara de perseguirla en los canales de Venecia o en los Campos Eliseos. Tal vez su recuerdo no pudiera abrirse paso hasta Devon o Viena. Pero lo dudaba.

Ni siquiera estaba embarazada. Al volver a Chicago, había tenido la esperanza de estarlo. Ninguno de los dos había tornado precauciones y un embarazo la habría forzado a volver a su lado.

Pero no había ningún embarazo. El la había dejado y en su vida ya no había alegría ni esperanza. Shaoran tenía que amarla lo suficiente como para entregarle su corazón. Si no era así, acabaría destruyéndola.

A sus ojos, su vida a su lado podría ser maravillosa. El proyectaría edificios extraordinarios y ella los construiría. Juntos podían hacer cualquier cosa, superar todos los obstáculos. Pero él no lo creía así.

El vuelo de Chicago a Nueva York le pareció mas largo que de costumbre. En Nueva York tenía que esperar tres horas para coger el avión de Londres. Se dedico a andar por los pasillos observando a los viajeros. Hombres de negocios, familias, amantes. La línea aérea con la que viajaba ella tenía vuelos a todas partes. Se detuvo ante uno de los carteles para observar los lugares de destino de los aviones: Iowa, San Francisco, Honolulu, Tokio, Vancouver, **Martinica**, Paris, Roma-El avión para Martinica salía dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. La sala de espera no estaba muy llena. Sakura se quedo un momento inmóvil en mitad de la terminal.

Dio media vuelta, con la intención de alejarse de la tentación. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver una figura familiar, pero no se volvió a comprobarlo. Demasiadas veces le había parecido ver a Shaoran en la calle y había resultado ser solo un producto de su imaginación.

Su puerta de embarque no estaba lejos de la de Martinica. Unos cuantos pasajeros estaban ya esperando, entre ellos una inconfundible figura. La misma que había visto un momento antes.

Miro a Hien a través de las filas de asientos naranja. Estaba segura de que nadie más podía verlo. El anciano se limitaba a mirarla, inexpresivo, esperando su decisión. La joven sintió que las dudas la abandonaban y asimilo con la cabeza.

— ¿Queda algún asiento libre en este vuelo?— pregunto a la azafata situada en la puerta de embarque del vuelo a Martinica.

La mujer sonrió.

— Debe ser su día de suerte, pero acaban de cancelar dos billetes. ¿Cuántos?

— Solo uno.

— ¿Va a facturar algo de equipaje? Sakura se encogió

—Me temo que mi equipaje va camino de Londres. Una vez más.

La azafata pareció preocupada.

—Haremos todo lo posible por enviárselo lo antes posible.

—No se preocupe — repuso Sakura, que empezaba a recuperar la confianza en sí misma —. No creo que necesite mucha ropa en el lugar al que voy.

La mujer la miro fijamente un segundo y luego sonrió con aire de complicidad.

— Que suerte la suya — dijo —. ¿Es muy atractivo?

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en la cara marcada de Shaoran.

—Mucho — repuso.

Se instalo en el asiento de la ventanilla, impaciente por despegar.

—Te necesita — dijo la voz de Hien a su lado. La joven no se molesto en volverse. Sabía que, si lo hacía, no lo vería, pero estaba allí con ella, igual que había estado aquella terrible noche en el bosquecillo de robles.

«Yo lo necesito, dijo, sin palabras.

—Ve con el

Si el vuelo de dos horas desde Chicago le había parecido interminable, el de cinco horas a Martinica le resulto demasiado corto. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a encontrarse al llegar. No sabía dónde estaba Shaoran. Había mencionado una isla más pequeña, pero suponía que habría muchas por allí. Al final, todo resulto increíblemente fácil. Cuando llego al pequeño aeropuerto de Martinica, miro a su alrededor y vio una figura familiar en un mostrador de aviones de alquiler. Avanzo rápidamente por entre la multitud, temerosa de que desapareciera antes de poder alanzarlo.

Cuando llego a su altura, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y Wei Wang se volvió y la miro atónito.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo usted aquí? —pregunto con rudeza.

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarse asustar. — ¿Qué cree usted que hago? ¿Qué es lo que hace usted?

Para su sorpresa, el hombre se echo a reír, —Alquilando un avión para que Shaoran pueda ir a buscarla —movió la cabeza—. Supongo que los dos han tenido la misma idea al mismo tiempo. Si no se hubiera decidido a ir, juro que hubiera terminado ahogándolo para conseguir que dejara de sufrir. Sabía que usted lo destruiría antes o después. ¿Ha venido a quedarse con él?

—Sí. Si es que el me acepta.

El gigante asintió, satisfecho.

—Hay un bote esperando para llevarme a la isla. Puede llevarla a usted —miro a su alrededor—. ¿Tiene alguna maleta?

—No.

Wei Wang Volvo a retires.

—Supongo que no necesitara ninguna. Venga conmigo.

La condujo hasta un bote, en el que esperaba un silencioso nativo detrás del timón y la ayudo a subir a bordo. Luego se aparto.

Sakura lo miro.

— ¿Usted no viene? — ¿Volverá alguna vez?

—Alguna vez. Por el momento, tengo que encontrar mi propia vida. Cuídelo, Sakura.

—Lo hare.

—Se que lo hará. Si no fuera así, no lo dejaría con usted —le lanzo una caja—. He venido a recoger esto para que él se lo llevara a usted. Supongo que puede ponérselo.

Y, sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y desapareció en la media luz del atardecer.

Sakura sabía lo que iba a encontrar en la caja. El anillo de Jano había sido reducido y se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo.

Mientras el bote surcaba las oscuras aguas del Caribe, la joven se quedo sentada inmóvil, maravillándose de lo baja que estaba la luna y lo mucho que brillaban las estrellas.

La isla parecía más pequeña. Esperaba que el nativo atracara en uno de los muelles, pero, en lugar de eso, dio la vuelta a la isla y llevo el bote hasta una playa bañada por la luna. Luego la ayudo a bajar. —Debe estar por aquí —le dijo. Y se marcho, dejándola sola en la arena.

Hecho a andar por la playa- Sus zapatos de tacón se hundían en la arena, así que se los quito y los tiro al suelo. La arena se pegaba a las plantas de sus medias, así que se las quito también y luego arrojo al suelo su chaqueta, su bolso, su cinturón y sus pendientes y se quedo solo con un vestido blanco de seda que flotaba a su alrededor. Entonces, con el corazón palpitante, se dispuso a buscar a Shaoran. Lo vio antes de que el la viera. Estaba de pie al lado del agua, descalzo, sin camisa, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y la cara marcada iluminada por la luz de la luna. Las flores que crecían a su alrededor eran blancas, las mismas que muchos siglos atrás habían llenado el jardín de la luna. Las mismas que habían cubierto su lecho. Sakura sintió un miedo repentino.

—Ve con él —murmuro Hien —. Ve con él. Sufre con el si es necesario, pero quédate con él. Y se marcho. Aquella vez definitivamente. Y con su marcha desaparecieron las últimas dudas de Sakura. Había querido que Shaoran le diera una prueba de amor y el anillo que llevaba en el dedo era prueba suficiente.

—Shaoran —grito, con voz firme.

Y él se volvió hacia ella y le tendió los brazos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Ok. Así que tan tan tan este fue el el Final. lo termine antes ufff es lo mejor así no me matan por tardar semana en actualizar xq la u me entretiene mucho. Bye.**

**y como siempre perdon por errores de dedos y ortográficos. **

**lugarteniente: se les llama así a personas con poder en una ciudad pequeña o eso es lo que entendí que se yo.**


End file.
